<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherhood of Glass: Episode Two by TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175529">Brotherhood of Glass: Episode Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju'>TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elsewhere Saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Human-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BAINE: if the Crystal Gems are Earth's first line of defense, then they are the last. And while the Gems protect humanity from the Cluster, the men and women of BAINE face off against an ancient threat that has reared its ugly head once again, reinvigorated by Homeworld's arrival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elsewhere Saga [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The Elsewhere Saga: Brotherhood of Glass</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Episode Two: Devotion</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter One: Impact</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>March 14, 2015. Keystone Motel, Keystone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the small town, the night was dark and quiet, aside from the sound of crickets. All the tenants of the motel, the few that there were, had long since fallen asleep. Only in one of the rooms were the lights and television still on, its lone occupant lazily watching the screen. However, the late-night news story that had just come on caught his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A female newscaster on the local news station reported on a relatively recent happening. “Residents of the nearby Beach City area were shocked by an as-of-yet unidentified phenomenon arriving from the skies. Claimed by many to be a U.F.O., the object, pictured here by an ameteur photographer, caused enough panic for Mayor William Dewey to call for a city-wide evacuation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A picture appeared in the top right corner of the screen. Though quite blurry, it appeared to be of a green object resembling a hand. This picture made the man sit bolt upright, as though he recognized it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the arrival of the object does coincide with a sonic boom heard around the same time, experts say something did breach our atmosphere. However, many believe it to simply be a meteorite, with the green color being caused by high levels of copper, and the hand-like shape to simply be a case of pareidolia. Either way, nobody was injured in the impact, and Beach City was relatively undamaged. After the break, we are joined by Doctor--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man flipped the T.V. off. He wore an expression of shock, his face flushed white. Slowly, he stood up from his spot on the bed, strolling over to the closet. Gradually, his eyes lit up, and a smile spread across his face. Once the initial surprise from hearing the report wore off, all that remained was elation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began giggling in his excitement as he removed a suitcase from the closet. “It’s finally time!” he said quietly through his laughter. Rifling through his belongings, he pulled a bundle of navy-blue fabric from the bottom of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, hugging the cloth tight to his breast. “They haven’t forgotten about us! They’re back to save us all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, practically bouncing with joy, contained himself enough to wrap the cloth around himself, which turned out to be a hooded robe. To complete the garb, he produced a mask from the bag; the same color as the robe, the mask was featureless aside from a black diamond in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the mask over his face, his quickened breathing seeming to be made louder by its presence. “Our prayers have finally been answered!” he said. “The Diamonds have returned!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Next Morning. Beach City, Delmarva.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much of the town continued on its merry way once the sun had risen on the beachside town. The main thing that separated this morning from all others, however, was the scattering of spaceship pieces scattered all across the beach. While the arrival of the ship itself warranted a citywide evacuation, it was business as usual now that it was destroyed, literally. The inhabitants of Beach City were used to these sort of happenings, what with the Crystal Gems living nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the Crystal Gems, the three of them, four counting their young protege, had volunteered to clean up the pieces. During this, the town carried on as usual. However, mere hours after the ship had crashed, something happened that was certainly out of the ordinary. A fleet of eighteen-wheelers, accompanied by an equally large number of black cars, pulled into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among the numerous workers that spilled out of these vehicles, there were also a pair of gentlemen in suits. One of them, a tall strawberry blond, the other a stocky black man with shaved black hair. When asked, the former would say that he was Agent Svartign, and his compatriot here was Agent Rook. The two of them worked for the government--specifically, waste management. All the debris from this meteor, it could be radioactive. So, they had been sent here to collect it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from their names and mission, this had been a cover story. See, these people were actually from an agency known as BAINE--the Bureau of Alien Investigation, Neutralization, and Experimentation. Their job was to respond to matters far too classified for normal law enforcement to handle. At the current moment, the only alien species they had dealt with were Gems. While they had protected humanity against corrupted Gems, they had never had to fight against actual Gems before. But now that Homeworld was returning, that seemed like it would rapidly be changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the workers loaded chunks of the broken vessel into the backs of the semi-trucks, the one of them named Agent Svartign spoke with the leader of the Crystal Gems. From his casualty, one would get the impression they had met before. And they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, none of your weapons could even scratch it?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None,” Garnet replied. “Not Rose’s cannons, not Opal’s bow...whatever it was made of, I’ve never seen anything like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither have I,” the human said. “I think we can wager that this stuff doesn’t exist on Earth. Which means that it’s all the more valuable to us. Thank you again for letting us have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet shrugged. “We weren’t using it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man, Agent Rook, walked over from the back of one of the trucks. “Alright, we’ve loaded all that we can,” he said. His accent indicated that he was British. “We should leave now and come back for the rest later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Svartign turned to his partner. “First, we should decide to do with the stuff we’ve already got,” he said. “Oh, right, you haven’t met the newest recruit yet. Garnet, this is Agent James Rook. He’s new here, and I’ve been asked to show him the ropes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not new, I just transferred to the States,” he said. “And that was only a few months ago, Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon,” Svartign said to Garnet. “We’ll keep an eye out for this Peridot character, and keep combing the seas for Malachite. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch the skies,” said Garnet. “Homeworld is back. They know that Earth is still a threat, enough to have sent one of their best soldiers. They’ll clearly be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both agents took this advice to heart. Svartign said goodbye to Garnet, wished her and the other Gems the best, and with that, BAINE backed up and left. Before long, any evidence of their presence was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sat behind the wheel of a black SUV, with James sitting shotgun. “This is some bad business,” said the former. “I mean, I always knew they’d be back to finish the job. But I think we’ve severely underestimated what they’re capable of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we supposed to do now?” asked James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do is focus on getting this alien tech back to base,” said Luke. “The last thing we need is Gem tech falling into the hands of these local yokels. Remember what happened in Ocean Town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have heard the stories,” James said. “So, what are they doing with all of this tech once we deliver it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, most of it, they’ll try and study it,” Luke answered. “Try and figure out what it’s made of, find a way to replicate it, that sort of thing. That type of thing’s Eddie’s job, so don’t ask me exactly how it’s done. But the stuff we don’t need, we’ll probably sell to Polaris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems irresponsible if you ask me,” said James. “Just giving all this stuff to a civilian corporation. Who knows what they’re doing with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if their interests ever go against ours, we’ll intervene. But in the meantime, Polaris Industries has been a big part of our funding for some time. Their C.E.O. seems just as interested in progress as we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I still don’t trust the guy,” James said. “Just because he puts on a good show doesn’t mean he’s not a smarmy little weasel in a tacky suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The convoy carried the wrecked ship, or rather, the pieces of it, all across Delmarva, and over to BAINE headquarters, the exact location kept highly classified. Luke and James stepped out of the car once they were inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we should tell Captain Bridge about the whole Homeworld situation?” asked James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, he already knows,” said Luke. “If there’s one thing you should know about Bridge, it’s that he’s always on top of things.” The pair walked over to the trucks, preparing to assist in unloading the precious cargo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories Old and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel confides in an old friend of his mentor's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Two: Memories Old and New</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>March 30, 2015. North American BAINE Headquarters, Classified Location.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rampaging corrupted Gem here. A runaway combat robonoid there. Not to mention the handful of SEEN loyalists still causing some problems. While Daniel Bridge was all too happy with being promoted to Captain, if there was one aspect of it he could do without, it was the paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel was no stranger to filing reports now and again, as his old job as SWAT commander had its fair share of paperwork as well. However, great commander as he was, he just couldn’t wrap his head around all this new Gem stuff. For instance, how was he supposed to memorize each individual type of Agate? Or tell the difference between a Nephrite and a Jadeite on sight alone? And why did they call their robots ‘robonoids’ instead of just ‘robots?’ And for crying out loud, why did all these different types of Quartzes have to look so similar!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captain Bridge sighed, placing his pen on his desk. Ever since that fateful day, when Homeworld’s agents had returned to Earth, he had found it hard to focus on anything else. The Crystal Gems had barely managed to stop Jasper, who, while undoubtedly strong, was only one Gem. What would happen if Homeworld decided to send the full bulk of its armies? Humanity was strong, surely they’d be able to fend them off...right? He needed to clear his head; maybe a walk around the compound would do it. Daniel slowly got to his feet, and exited his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel preferred to keep his office somewhat dark, so he was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the outside world. He stepped out into the multi-storied, while-tiled facility. All around him, agents both in uniform and out strolled this way and that. Each time he saw the main plaza, it reminded him of the very first time he arrived here. He headed to a place he frequented, going there whenever he needed guidance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Daniel arrived at the memorial wall. This gigantic black stone wall, taking up an entire hallway, contained the names of every BAINE agent who had bravely given his or her life in the line of duty. The worst part was, during his time as a captain, Daniel had known several of them personally. One name, however, was much more familiar to him than the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived, Daniel found that another was already there. He was a well-built man with surprisingly long dark hair. He had darker skin, and was most likely of Middle Eastern descent. He was standing right in the spot Daniel himself often stood, his eyes fixed on the same name: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaden Carter, Captain. 1949-1997.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I never got the chance to say goodbye,” said the man as Daniel approached, not taking his eyes off the name. “The last time I saw him, he was on a plane back to the States. I never guessed he would be gone by the end of that year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You--you must be Farouk,” said Daniel. The man nodded. “I heard you and Carter were close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were like brothers,” said Farouk. He turned to face the Captain; even in this somber moment, this man’s cheeks were rife with smile lines, giving a clue towards his jovial nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it’s any consolation...he gave his life to protect innocent people,” said Daniel. “Innocent Gems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Farouk nodded, smiling slightly. “I’ve heard. If there’s anything about his death that I could have predicted, it was his giving it willingly. He always put others before himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men somberly reflected on their fallen friend and colleague. After a few seconds, Daniel broke the silence. “So...did you come all the way here to pay respects?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Farouk laughed, though his eyes were still solemn. “No, I was just passing through.” He looked up at the Captain. “I was called in to deal with a certain situation here. I take it you’ve heard about our unwanted visitors from space?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them?” said Daniel in mock outrage. “Buddy, they’re all everyone’s been talking about around here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around the rest of the world as well,” said Farouk. “If intel is to be believed, agents from numerous other countries are being transferred to this installation. If Homeworld really is seeking a fight, we’ll need all the power we can muster.” The pair of them had begun to walk and talk, heading to another part of the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of power,” said Daniel, “what do you think the plan is if Homeworld does decide to attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I imagine it would go something like it did all those millenia ago, when they first arrived,” said Farouk. “Guerilla warfare. We can’t stand up to them on the same level, so we’d need to undermine them with hit-and-run tactics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we don’t have Rose Quartz this time,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not like Rose was some unstoppable goddess,” Farouk said. “She was a good leader. And there’s no shortage of those these days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, me?” said Daniel. “Though, I suppose Garnet has really stepped up to that mantle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention, we have her son,” said Farouk. “He may be too young now, but he’ll grow into his role, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel still wasn’t convinced. “But back then, Homeworld wanted to colonize this planet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> we had an army of Gems on our side. If they come back, not only will they have better tech, but they’ll also have killing intent. They’ll want this planet dead and gone, Farouk. They’ll get right to destroying every human they can find. And we’ll only have three Gems on our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a half,” added Farouk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And a half,” Daniel repeated half-heartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair walked in relative silence, until they reached their destination. They arrived at the garage, waiting for the convoy of vehicles to return from a recent mission. Daniel was there to greet his soldiers once they were back, and Farouk was just along for moral support.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about this Peridot?” said Daniel. “Surely she’s planning something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if what the Gems said was true, she’s nothing more than a technician,” Farouk said. “If anything, I’d be more worried about Malachite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel nodded. A Gem more than capable of wiping out all life on Earth had fused with a Gem more than willing to do so. It was a miracle that they didn’t get along. “I think we’ll leave her to the Crystal Gems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Farouk said. “Even if we are sweeping the oceans, I think it’d be best if we steered clear of her once we do find her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the convoy of trucks had arrived from their mission. The troopers disembarked, talking amongst themselves. Daniel made his presence known to them all by clearing his throat. “So, mission accomplished?” he asked once he had gotten their attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it, Danny boy!” One of the soldiers took off his mask, walking towards Daniel with a cylindrical device in his hand. This was meant to simulate a Gem’s bubble, meaning that the corrupted Gem housed within couldn’t reform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ichigo,” said Daniel. “How did the mission go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not great, but not terrible,” he replied. “So, the good news is, we managed to catch her.” He held up the canister to indicate this. Inside was a reddish gemstone, shaped like a six-pointed star. “The bad news is, there was quite a bit of property damage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what he doesn’t tell you is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> caused most of it,” said a woman approaching from behind. A Verrics sniper rifle was slung over her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it was just some old scrapyard anyhow!” said Ichigo defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, sure,” said the woman, who’s name was Hester. “By the way,” she said aside to Daniel, “not that I’m keeping score, but I’m the one who took it down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good work, to all of you,” said Daniel. “Get that gemstone down to the containment chamber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you,” said Ichigo, walking off. “Evenin’, Farouk. Or maybe night. I got no idea what time it is..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the by, boss, here’s the reports,” said Hester, handing a manila envelope stuffed with papers to Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked down at the stack of paperwork. “Right. Yeah.” This was going to be a long day. But, he thought to himself, better a boring day than a perilous one, especially with all the recent incidents involving the Homeworld Gems.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Polaris Industries facility is attacked by unknown forces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: Raid</p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <em> April 25, 2015. Polaris Industries Research Center, Keystone. </em>
</p><p>Polaris Industries was one of the largest corporate entities in the world. Largely known for manufacturing technology, they were responsible for numerous innovations in robotics, medicine, and everything in between. There were even rumors that they were the real inventors of the tablet.</p><p>Many wonder why and how Polaris was so far ahead the rest of the world as far as technology goes. There was a simple secret behind this success: Polaris Industries utilized scavenged Gem technology in their innovations. Every black market that specialized in Gem artifacts, every underground smuggling ring, even some architectural dig sites, all lead back to Polaris. Even BAINE relied on this company for much of their funding, as well as R&amp;D.</p><p>That night, in the guard station outside the complex, a single man stood watch. Perhaps standing guard was too strong a word. More accurately, he stared at the security cameras, half-awake. As separated from civilization as this facility was, it was unlikely that any humans would stumble upon it during their daily routine. Even if someone chose to wander off the beaten path and happened to come across the research center, they would be easily deterred. Polaris had centers like this all over the place; it was remote, sure, but it wasn’t entirely a secret. Most people would be happy to leave them to their secrets if asked.</p><p>The security guard was getting along in his years, and was beginning to tire of his job, which certainly didn’t help in making him any more alert. He was so focused on his lack of focus, that he almost didn’t notice when a rock struck the side of his guard station. He shook his head, suddenly snatched back into reality by the sudden noise. “Huh? Who’s there?” No answer, as expected. He looked out the window into the parking lot. Nothing. He was about to go back to aimlessly staring at the security cameras when a second rock struck the outside wall.</p><p>This time, he was much less sluggish. Immediately, the guard got to his feet, grabbing his flashlight and heading outside. He scanned the nearly-empty lot, but was greeted only by the sounds of the night. Shaking his head and chastising himself for being paranoid, he turned to reenter the station. It was then that a third rock was thrown out from the bushes at the small building.</p><p>He instinctively reached down to his hip for his pistol, but refrained from drawing the firearm just yet. No animal he knew of could throw an object with an arc like that, at least none that he knew were native to this area. Which means it could only be a human. Flashlight trained on the bush, the guard cautiously approached the source of the stones. The way he saw it, someone was deliberately trying to lure him over there. Which meant that if he was going to take the bait, he had to watch for the hook.</p><p>Indeed, someone was trying to get his attention. However, they clearly expected him to be suspicious of their trick. So while the guard slowly made his way over to the bush, he didn’t see the figure approaching from the other side of the lot. He didn’t even notice their presence, focused on the bush as he was, until the figure produced a taser.</p><p>Electricity coursed through the unfortunate guard. Within moments, he had slipped out of consciousness, slumping down onto the asphalt in a heap. The figure stared down at his inert form. All that was visible of him were his eyes. All the rest was covered with dark clothing: gloves, jacket, and a scarf covering his mouth. He reached down, procuring a security keycard from the guard’s belt. “We have what we need,” he said, facing the bush. “Hide him.”</p><p>Another figure emerged from the bush, followed by two more, all dressed similarly. The first of these was carrying a briefcase in each hand. “One guard,” she said, looking down at him. “Not what I was expecting for a target like this.”</p><p>“That’s because these heretics don’t know what they found,” the first one said. The other two dragged the unconscious security guard into the bushes. “Now, shall we?”</p><p>A smirk forming underneath her mask, she placed the briefcases on the ground. Opening them up revealed the disassembled pieces of four rifles, two in each case. “I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>Aided by their newfound keycard, the four figures made their way through the facility. While the guard outside had been dealt with, there were several more, more well-armed guards patrolling the hallways. The quartet had to be careful not to alert any of them, lest the situation turn potentially deadly. While they weren’t adverse to using deadly force, given the weapons they brought, they would rather not risk one of their own on their mission. The one armed with the taser was clearly in charge, directing the other three with hand signals as they traversed the halls. The masked woman aided their infiltration with a map of the facility’s layout on a smartphone.</p><p>Avoiding the patrols, the four of them made their way to the coveted destination: the vault. In highly-secure rooms like these, Polaris stored all of the Gem technology and artifacts they acquired. As this particular facility was small by Polaris standards, all personnel had the same clearance level, meaning that the keycard they had procured was enough to get in. However, lax security aside, what the group was after was highly coveted by a select few.</p><p>The smaller artifacts were stored in cylindrical carrying cases along the walls near to the door, while the larger ones rested in individual cells further into the room. One of the men strolled down the room, looking at the various Gem artifacts on display. “Look at all this stuff! These heretics are sitting right on top of a freakin’ <em> gold mine </em>, and they don’t even know it!”</p><p>“Well, you can’t expect the commoners to truly appreciate Gemkind,” the leader said. “All they can know is the traitorous Crystal Gems.”</p><p>“And they probably don’t even know about them, with how reserved they’ve been lately,” said the other man.</p><p>While they spoke, the woman was holding her phone up to the numerous cylinders present in the room. It made a light whirring noise as she did so, growing weaker or stronger depending on the cylinder. “The Crystal Gems are old news,” she said. “Once we acquire this asset, it’ll be the beginning of the end for them. Them and BAINE.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Almost forgot about those guys,” the second man said.</p><p>The whirring on the woman’s phone reached a peak, and the screen began to blink red. “Got it.” She pressed down on the top of the cylinder, causing it to slide out from the wall with a hiss. One of the men lifted it up, placing it in a backpack. “Careful with that, we don’t know when we’ll get another.”</p><p>Just then, the deafening sound of an alarm rang out. “What the hell?” said the leader, startled. “I thought you said we had clearance!”</p><p>“Apparently not,” the woman said. “Let’s just pray that the other team is ready for us.”</p><p>The alarm continued as the four of them made a run for it, guns in hand. With stealth thrown out the window, their only choice was to fight through the guards.</p><p>“What’s our strategy, sir?” one of them asked.</p><p>“Don’t die,” said the leader bluntly. “And if you absolutely <em> have </em> to die, make sure the asset is secure before you do.”</p><p>“Understood,” he said. From his tone of voice, it almost sounded like he was perfectly okay with throwing his life away for whatever was in that small case. He wasn’t about to let that happen without a fight, though, as he opened fire on several guards approaching.</p><p>The female infiltrator spoke over her phone to an unseen party. “We’re almost out. We had some...unforeseen complications. You’ll be there to pick us up, right?”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” said the voice on the other end, sounding quite calm about the frantic shootout going on. “I always keep my promises.”</p><p>After shooting their way through several patrols, one of them asked what they all were thinking: “How are we going to get through the main doors? Wouldn’t they have sealed them off by now?”</p><p>“Just give it a moment,” their leader said. “He said he’d take care of everything.”</p><p>While outwardly reassured by their commander’s words, the rest of them couldn’t help but be a little apprehensive. The guards just kept coming, and they were running low on ammo. For such a small facility, it had employed a remarkable amount of security. Polaris must have been quite protective of their property.</p><p>When the four of them had been told that their rescuers would “take care” of extraction, they weren’t told exactly how it would be done. Therefore, they were quite unprepared when the facility was all of a sudden rocked by a massive fiery explosion. They were far enough away to not be injured, but it was very unexpected. The front doors having been blown off by this blast, they made a run for the exit. The one carrying the asset was in the middle of their escape, protected from the front and back.</p><p>In the parking lot outside was a pair of black, unmarked SUVs waiting for them. Leaning out the door of one of them was another figure dressed similarly to them, holding a rocket launcher over his shoulder. “Hurry! Get in, quick!” The four of them were all too happy to oblige. With the precious cargo secured, both cars sped off down the road, but not before a second missile destroyed all the cars that could potentially give chase.</p><p>Once he was sure that they had gotten away, the leader of the group peeled off his disguise. He shook his head. “It...it is done,” he said. “We got the package.”</p><p>“Excellent work, Brother,” a voice said. The same voice that the lady was speaking to earlier. He was seated opposite them, though his features were concealed by shadow. “May I see it?”</p><p>The leader indicated for his subordinate to hand over the asset; he did so, giving it to the mystery man.</p><p>The mysterious figure admired the cylinder, though what was inside couldn’t be seen. Passing briefly by a streetlight revealed his appearance: he was covered head-to-toe in grey clothing, sporting a large, flowing coat, as well as a gas mask over his face. “This will prove most useful to your crusade. As well as mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Call to Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Bridge and Fireteam Victor receive their next assignment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Four: Call to Action</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>April 27, 2015. BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An aged man stood in front of several of BAINE’s top commanders. His name was Morgan Mills, BAINE’s director. For decades, he had overseen the entire American branch of the organization, and personally knew almost every one of the commanders present. Among them was Daniel Bridge, who, like the others, had been called in to discuss how to respond to certain recent events that would be further explained when they were all together in the Director’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills had the floor, his captains patiently waiting to be briefed. “Now then…” he said. “I’m sure many of you are aware that recently, something has...come up. Something regarding the Gem homeworld.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re coming back,” one of the captains said. He shook his head. “What are we supposed to do now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another captain banged her fist on the table. “I’ll tell you what we should do! If they try and get their Kindergartens or whatever running again, we just blow ‘em all to pieces!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious!” a third captain said. “If the CGs had so much trouble with just one ship, what makes you think we could do anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back when the Gems first showed up on Earth, we were basically cavemen,” she said. “Tell me you don’t think a few nukes would change their tune!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we focus, please?” said Bridge, clearly annoyed. He may have softened up in the time since he first joined BAINE, but he still wasn’t exactly a people person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Director Mills looked around as if making sure everyone had gotten all their thoughts out of their system, before continuing. “Yes, well, Homeworld’s potential return is certainly concerning, but until we know for certain what they’re planning, we’ll have to leave that to the Crystal Gems. For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Director took a remote out of his pocket, stepping to the side as a screen descended from the ceiling with the push of a button. Upon turning on, the screen depicted what appeared to be security camera footage from an unknown building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About two days ago, a Polaris Industries research center in Keystone State was attacked by several unknown assailants.” The video footage showed the attack in question; four cloaked figures first snuck their way through the halls, before stealing an unidentified object and subsequently shooting their way out of the facility. They made their escape by way of several unmarked black vehicles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesh. Deja vu,” the second captain said. “We have any clue who these jokers are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at this moment,” said Mills. “Neither we nor Polaris themselves have any information on who they are. Not only that, but Polaris either doesn’t know or is unwilling to disclose exactly what it is that they stole from the facility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you ask me, this looks like SEEN,” said the first captain. “Raiding a center specifically for research into Gem technology? It’s got their name all over it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on now!” said a fourth captain. “SEEN’s been dead for years. What makes you think they could come back even if they wanted to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, they came back from the dead once!” said the third captain. “It could happen again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This being SEEN is not entirely out of the question,” said Mills,” though it is unlikely. Given our crusade against them several years back, the possibility of any cells remaining is slim. I think it is more likely that this is a group we haven’t come across yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, something clicked in Bridge’s head. He remembered something that he had read years ago, something that seemed to have lost all relevance until this moment. “The Children of Homeworld,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All attention in the room turned to him. “Pardon?” said Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be them,” Daniel continued. “SEEN mentioned that they were dangerous, but that they weren’t Gems. A well-armed group of humans is all they could be, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless they’re aliens,” said the first captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...you might be onto something, Bridge,” said the second captain. “But who are the Children of Homeworld?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever they are, they must have much more knowledge of Gemkind than the average person,” said Mills. “But again, we cannot worry about that right now. In light of this attack, I have been contacted by Polaris Industries’ C.E.O., Barnabas St. Augustine. He is well-acquainted with BAINE, and has asked for our assistance with defending his properties from any further attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Like he’s paying for our services?” said the third captain. “Sir, with due respect, we’re soldiers, not security guards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, but this is a special circumstance,” Mills said. “There is nothing to suggest that this isn’t simply the first of many attacks against Polaris. Innocent civilians are in harm’s way, and Gem matters are at the center of it. Until further notice, all five of you will be dispatched along with your teams to a different Polaris facility.” He turned to Daniel. “Some more high-risk than others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, thought I’d find you in here,” said Gina Packard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ‘here’ she was referring to was the shooting range. And the ‘you’ she was referring to was James Rook, practicing his accuracy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You spend this much time practicing back in Britain?” she asked. It seemed like whenever he wasn’t on a mission, he was training his marksmanship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rook holstered his pistol. “Maybe.” He seemed frustrated. His marksmanship was above average, but he evidently wanted it to be better. If Gina wasn’t mistaken, he wouldn’t be satisfied until each bullet went through the exact center of the target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, anyways, the captain said he wants Fireteam Victor all together in five,” said Gina. “Just thought I’d give you a heads-up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Rook. “I’ll be there in a few moments.” He took his pistol back out. “You may want to cover your ears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina just nodded, stepping out of the room. The muffled sound of gunfire emerged just as she left. This guy--he reminded her of Captain Bridge in so many ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Fireteam Victor had rendezvoused. Not counting Captain Bridge himself, who led the team, it consisted of five members. Hester Albrecht and Ichigo Nakayama had been on the team since it was formed, serving alongside Bridge. Daniel had been promoted to captain not long after the team’s former leader, Kaden Carter, had given his life to stop the leader of SEEN from enacting his campaign of destruction against the Crystal Gems. Likewise, some time later, Gina Packard had left the team. She felt her skills were better suited for support, and left to become a scientist like BAINE’s Gem science expert, Edmund Rhodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As this left only three members on the team, two more were soon found. The first was Lucas Svartign, an associate of the group, and James Rook, a transfer from the British branch of BAINE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you think bossman wants?” Luke asked James when the latter arrived. This currently left four people in the room; the two of them stood near the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” James said. “Whatever it is, it’s probably big. Bridge doesn’t tend to get us all together like this unless there’s an order from up top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Luke said. “I’m guessing it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move your asses,” a voice said as the door opened. Pushing past the two of them was Fireteam Victor’s fifth member, and another original: Johnathan Vargas. Without even acknowledging the two, he moved right on to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, what’s his problem?” said Luke quietly. “He’s had it out for me since the day I got here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, he hate you for being ex-SEEN?” asked Rook. Indeed, Luke had been a member of SEEN before being captured by BAINE. As he had no real loyalty to the group or their ideals, he jumped ship once he knew he had a choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Luke said. “C’mon, the captain’ll be here soon.” The two of them took their seats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, Captain Bridge entered. Wasting no time, he took his position at the front of the room. “Right. Team...we’re moving out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, just like that?” said Ichigo. “Is there another corrupted Gem on the loose, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time,” Daniel said. “A Polaris Industries facility was recently attacked. By humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. Probably SEEN again,” growled Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t think so,” said Daniel. “But whoever it is, we’ve been asked by Polaris’ C.E.O. to provide defense in case of further attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been asked?” said Hester. “As in, our fireteam specifically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes and no,” answered Daniel. “Various Polaris properties across the country,maybe the world, are acquiring BAINE troops as guards. The thing is, though...St. Augustine was very specific when he said he wanted my fireteam himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wair, really?” said Luke. “So, you mean…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, indeed,” said Daniel. “Get packed up. We’re going to Polaris’ headquarters in Silicon City.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Steven Universe Future. What a finale, huh? Part of me is sad that the show's over, but I'm glad it ended on its own terms, instead of being cancelled early.</p>
<p>But hey, just because it's over, that doesn't mean we can't still love it. I hope that my stories, and others like them, will be enough to fill that Steven-shaped hole in your hearts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Polaris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fireteam Victor arrives at the location of their latest assignment, and receives a briefing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Five: Polaris</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May 5, 2015. Polaris Headquarters, Silicon City, Silverstone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On television screens placed throughout the lobby, images were shown of people in various instances of strife; conflict, poverty, disease, and so on. A pleasant, airy female voice narrated over these events. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In these uncertain times, the future can be a cause for worry for just about everybody. But we here at Polaris Industries believe that the future isn’t something to be afraid of--it’s something to be embraced! Each day, our greatest scientists and innovators are working tirelessly to ensure that our products bring you nothing but peace of mind!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” As she described them, clips of said products were shown. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cars. Laptops. Tablets. Even drones! Polaris industries strives to bring you comfort, convenience, and enjoyment! Polaris: creating a brighter tomorrow, today!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James barely paid any attention to the commercial over the PA, seeing it as just mindless background noise. He entered the facility alongside the rest of his squadmates, led by their captain. The white walls of the lobby, combined with the minimalistic uniforms of the employees, gave the place a very clean, sterile feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hester looked all around the huge room, clearly impressed by the futuristic decor. “Huh. Say what you will about these guys, but they clearly have a knack for presentation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ask me, it’s more like they have a knack for looking like a bunch of robots runs this place,” said Luke. “Not that that’s good or bad, I’m just saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what it looks like, just that we’re here to protect it,” said Bridge. He walked up to the front desk, flashing his badge to the receptionist. “Captain Daniel Bridge of BAINE. We were asked here to provide extra security due to recent events.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Mr. St. Augustine was just talking about you!” Dressed in what was practically a blue jumpsuit, the receptionist directed Daniel towards the main elevator. “He’s in his office, on the top floor. Here, you’ll need these.” She handed him six keycards. Daniel took them, nodded in thanks, and led his fireteam towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All six of them stood still in the elevator as they ascended the building. Vargas eventually spoke up. “So...what exactly is it that Polaris does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> they do?” said Ichigo. “Since they use Gem tech for so many of their ‘innovations,’ they can afford to spread their tendrils out a bit. Rule of thumb: if it’s electronic in nature, Polaris makes it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Surprised they haven’t cornered the market, then,” said Vargas. “Or, market</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they know not to overstep their boundaries,” said Daniel. “BAINE’ll step in if they start throwing their weight around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, they reached the top floor, only accessible to those with one of those keycards. They stepped out, Daniel once again leading the way. Two guards stood at the end of a short hallway, blocking a set of double doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why this Barnabas guy needs our help if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> has some security,” said James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he just wants some more,” said Hester with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge simply flashed his badge at the guards, who instantly opened the doors for him. The team stepped into the office. Like the rooms below, it was quite a spectacle, but for different reasons. While the lobby seemed very open and bright, this office was on the other end of the spectrum, leaning towards an air of opulence and stifling decadence. Neither one was particularly welcoming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silhouetted against a window that opened up across the city skyline, a single chair sat behind the desk, its back turned to the door. Another figure, however, stood in the room as well. He was dressed in the same white uniform as the guards outside, though his short hair was hidden underneath a small cap that the others lacked. Something about his stony complexion seemed familiar to Daniel. Evidently this man felt the same way, as he scowled as soon as Bridge came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the man said, clear disdain in his voice. “I take it you’re here to do my job for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge was undeterred by this man attempting to intimidate him. “Am I supposed to know who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should,” he said. “Beach City, 1997. Ring any bells?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Beach City?” said Ichigo. “You’re SEEN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until that pink hussy Rose Quartz punched me through my own truck!” he said. “And I have you lot to blame for that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitz, that’s enough.” A voice came from the figure in the chair, causing the former SEEN captain to back off. The occupant of the chair slowly turned around to face the troopers. The young man sitting in it wore a short-sleeved business suit, and had his brown hair slicked back with a large amount of gel: it was none other than Polaris Industries’ C.E.O., Barnabas St. Augustine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you must be the Fireteam Victor I’ve heard so much about!” said Barnabas. “So glad you made it here on time. The trip wasn’t too much trouble, I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t, thank you Mr. St. Augustine,” said Bridge, ever professional. “In light of this recent attack on your company, my team and I are ready to do our part to defend your property and personnel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should think so!” said the C.E.O. “With everything Fitz here has told me, the six of you are just perfect for this job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you all about us, has he?” said Luke, eyeing the one named Fitz suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it’s why I asked for you specifically,” Barnabas said. “Oh, where is my professionalism?” He gestured towards Fitz. “This is Jermaine Fitzpatrick, my head of security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve met before, just not formally,” said Daniel. “Tell me, Mr. Augustine, how many of your employees are ex-SEEN?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from Fitz? Just a few guards here and there. BAINE isn’t the only place they went after they disbanded, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James stepped up to the front. “If you don’t mind me asking, if you already have so many guards, why ask for our help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rook, I presume?” Barnabas said. “You see, in light of all these recent attacks--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, ‘attacks,’ plural?” said Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hear?” Barnabas said. “That old warehouse in Keystone was only the first of many! That’s why I wanted you all. This isn’t some anti-big business group or rival corporation, this is an organization that is clearly after something very, very specific!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem,” said Bridge. “And I believe that we may have an idea on why they could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Children of Homeworld,” said Fitz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge was taken aback. “Wait, you knew already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I knew,” Fitz said. “SEEN dealt with the Children before, on numerous occasions. I recognized their handiwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you tell us this sooner!?” said James.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just wasn’t important back then,” said Barnabas. “But now that we know they’re a bigger threat, we need all the information we can get. Speaking of information: Fitz, could you give our newest recruits the briefing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure,” he said, clearly not meaning it. He stepped out the door and towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll follow Fitz, he’ll show you everything you need to know about the Children,” Barnabas said. “Anyways, thank you for lending us a hand on such short notice! I really appreciate it.” The team started to head for the door. “Oh, and Captain Bridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridge turned around. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My condolences regarding the late Captain Carter. I never knew him myself, but I’ve heard he was a great man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Bridge. “It’s been a while since he died, so we’ve more or less moved on, but he was a good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following an awkwardly silent trip on the elevator, with the team standing beside Fitz, the seven of them reached an empty conference room. “Alright,” Fitz said, “here, I’ll show you all about our new friends, the Children of Homeworld. Sit tight.” Fitz turned the lights off, proceeding to turn on a projector. On it was displayed a blurry picture of several people wearing multicolored robes: white, blue, pink, and yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Fitz explained, “is the only known photo taken inside a Children of Homeworld gathering. Given all you lot know about Gemkind, this should be more than enough to explain how they work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they’re like a cult?” said Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, traitor,” said Fitz. “And they aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cult, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cult.” He flipped to the next slide, showing another blurry photo. This one, seemingly taken in the eighties, depicted several robes figures engaged in a shootout with several armed troopers, the latter recognizable as SEEN. “Quite an aggressive one, at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel nodded. “So, I take it you know how they operate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to that,” Fitz growled. “Anyways, BAINE wasn’t the only group SEEN came to blows with. Because of their emphasis on secrecy, the Children did their best to stay off of everyone’s radar. If your people never ran into them, then they definitely did a good job of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The few times they did surface, they hit us fast, and they hit us hard. What they lacked in actual tactical training, they made up for in their sheer devotion to their cause. See, SEEN and the Children didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye, to put it lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next slide came up, showing the emblem of the Diamond Authority. “So. The Diamonds. The leaders of Homeworld. I’ll admit, I don’t know much about them, other than that they’re supposed to be super important to Gems.” Another slide, showing several images of murals, paintings and tapestries thought to depict the Diamonds (nobody was definitely certain). “They’re quite important to the Children of Homeworld as well. While several modern religious movements can be traced back to Homeworld’s arrival on Earth, the Children worship the Diamonds outright. In their eyes, Gems are the highest form of life in the universe, and humans and other Earth life is dirty and lowly. They believe, should Homeworld complete their colonization of Earth, then humans will be able to transcend their physical forms and be reincarnated as Gems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fireteam Victor took in this information. So, a dangerous cult that worshiped the Diamonds had their sights set on...what, exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, classic cult stuff, but what’s their plan?” asked James. “Are they trying to bring Homeworld here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any more information then that,” said Fitz. “All we know is that they’ve been raiding Polaris storehouses all over the place, and nobody is sure why they’re taking what they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you don’t know what they took?” asked Hester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing,” said Fitz. “It’s seemingly random, with little to no rhyme or reason. The only way we know these attacks are coordinated is because of where the items come from: no matter what they are, they all originate from a dig site in Delmarva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team looked at each other nervously. “You don’t think...this has something to do with the Crystal Gems, do you?” said Ichigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, we have no way of knowing,” said Fitz. “But in the meantime, all we can do is prevent any further attacks. Which is why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds about right,” said Vargas, standing up. “Hope those psycho cultists are crazy enough to try and raid this place. It’s been a while since I’ve seen any real action.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seeing as today is April Fools, I wanted to post a joke chapter today, but I couldn't think of anything. So I guess my April Fools joke is that I have no April Fools joke. April Fools!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wherefore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vargas and James have a heart-to-heart. Daniel received his next orders.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Six: Wherefore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 11, 2015. Polaris Industries Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For over a month, Fireteam Victor stood guard over the facility, making sure that no Child of Homeworld could make off with the secrets within. While St. Augustine’s usual security did their part, the BAINE soldiers were tasked with filling in the gaps--weak spots that the zealous Children would be keen to exploit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps it was due to this increase in security that there was never an incident during that time, Children of Homeworld or otherwise. However, other facilities weren’t as lucky. Reports of raids on Polaris properties continued to pour in, with a new one seeming to occur every three days or so. Each time, it was a smaller place, like a warehouse, or even a convoy of trucks carrying merchandise. And each time, only one or two items are stolen. And since the Children never went after the truly large stockpiles, St. Augustine refused to waste his security forces on these lesser locations. As expected, the thefts continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Vargas and James stood guard outside the front entrance one evening, the former was airing his grievances with the situation. “I mean, it’s just ridiculous,” said Vargas. “We aren’t really stopping anything. These psychos are too spineless to ever go after Polaris’ main base, anyway. They just keep raiding the bit-part stops, and we’re sitting here with our thumbs up our--Rook, are you even listening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James had been staring out over the horizon since the moment they had taken their posts. Whenever a worker passed through the sliding double doors, he wouldn’t so much as glance up at them. “I’ve been thinking,” he announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BAINE was first founded to protect mankind from Gem monsters. But between the Children of Homeworld and SEEN, it seems to me like all we’re doing is protecting humans from themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes it feels that way,” Vargas replied. “Really, if you ask me, humans are our own worst enemy. Could you imagine how we would have turned out if Homeworld had never showed up? If Rose Quartz never taught our ancestors about love, and junk? Man, that’d be wild.” He almost sounded like he relished the prospect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans,” said James. “What do we have that makes us so much more fit to defend than the rest of us? Like the army, for instance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BAINE deals with all Gem-related matters,” Vargas said. “SEEN wanted to destroy all Gems, and the Children of Homeworld worships Gems. Like it or not, those are Gem matters. And the Crystal Gems can’t step in, they’ve got to deal with Rose’s brat and Homeworld’s imminent return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shook his head. “I imagine it’ll be ‘Gem matters’ if Homeworld invades, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, undoubtedly,” Vargas said. “But hey, I wouldn’t sweat it. They may have better tech than us, but it’s nothing a few ballistic missiles couldn’t solve. We’ve come a long way in the past six thousand years, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded. “It’s times like these I wish I’d met Rose Quartz in person,” he said. “To meet the woman who started it all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t miss much,” said Vargas. “She’s just one Gem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several seconds of silence passed, James turned to his fellow soldier. “What did you do before you joined BAINE?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas hesitated before answering. “I...nothing good,” he said. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you if you tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas sighed. “Alright. I was...I was a freelance mercenary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound so bad,” said James. “Why were you so hesitant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of the way I operated,” said Vargas. “I was a one man team. I operated off of the dark web, selling to the highest bidder. Eventually, I showed up on BAINE’s radar when some mogul hired me to help him smuggle what I would later learn was some Gem tech overseas. They were impressed with my setup and skills, so they offered me a job instead of arresting me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...makes more sense,” said James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I told you my sob story, so let’s hear yours,” said Vargas. “Gems kill your family or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, actually, I went through something similar. My family was pretty poor growing up, so I...I had to steal to get by. The thing is, though, you make certain kinds of friends with that sort of lifestyle. It started as just petty shoplifting, but it ratchets up from there. By the time I was eighteen, I had already robbed three banks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas nodded. “How’d BAINE get a hold of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was this warehouse a few miles from my hometown, out in the woods. Everyone knew it was there, but nobody knew what it was for. And with all the trucks and armed guards that went by, nobody bothered to find out. Me and the boys--we got the bright idea one day to break in, just to see what it was about. You can guess what happened from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BAINE,” said Vargas. “How come they picked you up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were impressed,” said James. “Just by being able to break into the place took a lot of skill, they said. So I got a job working for the army, or so they told my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know...we’ve got a lot alike, not that I think about it,” said Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” James said. “I guess we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 15, 2015</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Message for you, Danny Boy!” Ichigo hurried into Bridge’s temporary lodgings, cell phone in hand. “It’s from the top brass. He says it’s important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel took a few moments to register what was said. The reason being, it was five in the morning, and he was half asleep. “Whuh? Ich, what time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for your phone call,” said Ichigo, handing the black rectangle to his captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel rubbed the grogginess from his eyes, looking at the screen he had been handed. ‘Urgent Contact,’ it read. BAINE code for a phone call from DIrector Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing this is probably some top secret stuff,” said Ichigo. “Nothing grunts like me need to hear. I’ll leave you to it!” He backed out of the small room, gently closing the door behind him. Giving him a weird look before brushing it off, Daniel pressed the button to accept the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan Mills appeared on the screen from the shoulders up. “Captain Bridge, I’m glad I could finally get to you,” he said. “We’ve got a...err…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel only now realized that he was quite underdressed for a conference call with his commanding officer. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt, having not even gotten up out of bed. At least he wore pants to bed! He lifted the camera up to move his bare chest out of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I caught you at a bad time, Captain?” said Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, no, Director, if anything, it’s my fault,” said Bridge. “Please, proceed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then,” Mills said. He cleared his throat before reciting the information he had intended to deliver. “Fireteam Bravo has just uncovered some interesting information regarding the Children of Homeworld. They were able to discover a hastily-abandoned hideout near the research center they were stationed at, which seemed to belong to the Children. There was not much there, but they seemed to have carelessly left once very important item behind: a slip of paper detailing the time and place of their next gathering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s great!” said Bridge. “Where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days from now, in Barrel Lake, Silverstone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barrel Lake?” repeated Daniel. “That old ghost town? That’s only a few miles away from Silicon City.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is exactly the reason I contacted you,” said Mills. “I want you and your team to investigate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, investigate?” said Bridge. “Not to do your job for you, sir, but if we know where they’re meeting, shouldn’t we send in everybody? We could take out their whole operation in one fell swoop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not without more information,” said Mills. “We don’t yet know what the Children of Homeworld are planning, or what they’re capable of. For all we know, they could have access to Gem weapons, or something even worse. Until you acquire more intel, I cannot risk a full assault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re going stealthy,” said Daniel. “What’s our plan of attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will need to infiltrate the gathering,” Mills said. “I have sent you a package that should arrive later today: it is a pair of robes; exact replicas of the ones that the Children wear. We were supposed to make more, but we were pressed for time. Only two of you will be able to infiltrate, the rest will need to improvise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. Not a lot you’re giving me here, Director,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a lot,” said Mills. “That’s your job: find out as much about the Children of Homeworld as possible. Report back to me, and we’ll be able to formulate a plan from these. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Best of luck to you, Captain. Mills out.” With a quiet chime, the call had ended. Daniel placed the phone down on the bedside table and got up, pulling a shirt over his head. He left the room to deliver the information to his crew; they would need to begin preparing immediately.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Children of Homeworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel and James sneak into a Children of Homeworld gathering, and discover what the group's true plan is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seven: The Children of Homeworld</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 17, 2015. Barrel Lake, Silverstone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small town of Barrel Lake, located just on the edge of the waterfront of the same name, had been abandoned since the seventies. There was no definitive reason as to why, or at least, none that anyone knew: one day, all the residents just up and left. There were many theories of course, but many of them were completely ridiculous, ranging from hauntings to mass hypnosis to alien abductions. Officially, it is listed that every resident coincidentally planned to move on the exact same day. This, of course, was seen by many as just as ridiculous as the conspiracy theories. Whatever the reason, supernatural or otherwise, the site received little foot traffic, save for the occasional ameteur investigator. This made it a prime location for secretive gatherings such as this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo peered at the multitude of vehicles around the town, from the safety of their own. “Man, there are more people here than I think live in Beach City. How have we never heard of these guys when there are so many of ‘em?” Dozens of vehicles filled the town, as just as many, if not more, people marched towards a single point at the center of town. Most of them were already dressed in their robes, and those who weren’t carried them, or were putting them on as they walked. There were five colors of robe: white, blue, yellow, and pink, as well as black. The ones dressed in black moved with a skittish jump in their step, or a nervous look on their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised how adept some people are at keeping a secret,” said Daniel. He spoke into a radio on his wrist. “Albrecht, you have overwatch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got you covered, Cap,” came her voice. Hester was positioned atop a nearby hill, giving her a view of where all the cultists were congregating: the town hall. It looked even more ancient than the rest of the town, as though it had existed for far longer than the other buildings. Hester gazed through the scope of her rifle, prepared to provide covering fire for her comrades should things go south.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” said Daniel. “Now, one more time, let me hear the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and the captain infiltrate the gathering to find out more about their plans and motivations,” recited James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you get back, I’ll drive us out of here,” said Vargas gripping the wheel tightly in his palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hester and I will provide covering fire if things go pear-shaped,” said Ichigo. “And Luke will...help, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And help I will,” said Luke. “So, just as an aside, how are we supposed to know if things </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> go wrong? This mission will require radio silence, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel strapped his trusty shotgun, the one he had inherited from his mentor, to his back. “If you hear gunfire, assume we’re in trouble. Right, Rook?” He tossed a pistol to James, who holstered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correction: assume </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> in danger,” said Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, we should get going,” said Daniel. Both he and James slipped on the robes they received from command, both yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish us luck,” said James. Luke and Ichigo nodded as both yellow-clad troopers hopped out the back of the van, and strolled down the street. None of the other cultists paid them any more than a momentary glance, so their disguises seemed to be working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as both Daniel and James wanted to break the silence, they couldn’t risk it. None of the others were speaking to one another, even the unmasked ones. For all they knew, speaking would give them away. They were forced to remain silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, the two of them reached their destination along with the others. Upon entering the doors of the town hall, it opened up into something much larger than was to be expected. And if that wasn’t enough, the ancient halls ushered the attendees down a spiral staircase into the basement. It was what was in the basement that was most surprising of all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing the room, James instantly realized that perhaps some of the conspiracy theories regarding this town might have been true. Here beneath the town hall was a huge subterranean amphitheatre, more than suitable for housing all of the cultists present. Sloped down towards the front, a huge raised dais was present for someone to speak to all those within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the robed figures flowed in, they took their spots within the room. Those in pink robes stood nearest to the entrance, while the white-robed ones were closest to the dais. Blue and yellow stood on the right and left sides, respectively; James and Daniel joined the latter. Compared to those mentioned, there were far fewer dressed in black; only a handful. They stood in the center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two BAINE troops were nervous, but not as much as the black-robes were. Seeing the way they fidgeted, James surmised that these were new recruits, scouted and taken in by the Children of Homeworld. Hopefully, these ones wouldn’t have given themselves to the cause just yet, should they be found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of tense silence, the entire room’s attention was drawn to the front in a second by a shout: “The Radiant One comes! Ready yourselves!” Whoever said this was unknown, but the effect it had on the room was instantaneous. Cheers erupted from all sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome, my new children!” The source of this voice, however, was immediately apparent. Another robed figure made his way to the top of the dais from a room behind this one. His robe contained all the previous colors in one; pink from the hem to the chest, blue and yellow for the arms, and white for his mask and hood. The colors all split off at the chest, in--what else--a diamond shape. In addition, he held a staff. It was dark red in color, but at the top was a glass diamond that was pink, yellow, blue, and white from the bottom to the top. It was obvious that this was ‘the Radiant One.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also accompanied by a pair of guards, dressed in green robes, and carrying massive machine guns. Their weapons weren’t the only thing huge about them: James estimated, though it was hard to tell from his positioning, that they were at least eight feet tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One, evidently the leader, began to speak to his congregation once they had quieted. “In these uncertain times, it does my heart good to see so many new souls so willing to aid our cause! The Children of Homeworld grows ever stronger the more our family grows, thanks to you! Mark my words, before long, all of humanity will receive it’s rightful reward!” Polite applause filled the room. The BAINE duo joined in, lest they seem suspicious. “The coloring ceremony will begin shortly, but right now, we must address more pressing matters. I am sure many of you have heard the latest developments, but for those who haven’t: finally, after all this time, after so many prayers, after so many ceaseless hours of worship...the Diamonds have heard our call! Soon enough, the legions of Homeworld will descend to Earth once more, renew their colonization efforts, and break our eternal cycle of death and rebirth!” Cheers </span>
  <em>
    <span>erupted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The crowd was ecstatic. James wasn’t sure he had ever seen a group of people so happy, not even in a football stadium. “After so many long, long centuries, we will take our rightful places underneath the Diamonds’ command!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see his face, but James could tell that Daniel was concerned. Not that it was without reason, given what lie before them. But this unease was about to triple, once the Children revealed their true plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only two things stand in their way: the heretical BAINE...and the traitorous Crystal Gems!” This time, the congregation erupted with jeers and shouts of anger. “Those dark acolytes of the Pink Demon, may her name never be spoken! She who murdered the ever-compassionate Pink Diamond, rightful empress of Earth, before her colony could be completed! But fear not, my children! With the help of our newfound ally in our fight against evil, we have acquired a new weapon, with which to destroy all those who would stand in the way of our ascension! Guards! Let loose--the abomination!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gigantic figures dressed in green robes retreated into the hidden room momentarily, returning with a huge crate. It seemed quite heavy, but the two of them lifted it with little problem. “Now!” With a gesture from his staff, the Radiant One ordered the two to open the front of the crate. The tension in the room was palpable. Slowly, from the darkness of the crate and into the light crept an entity the likes of which none of the congregation below were prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing to emerge were its piercing shrieks. The noises echoed around the room, resonating at a level James thought impossible; he felt an icy pit in his stomach. Though unrecognizable as voices, the shrieks carried with them an aura of every emotion imaginable, above all fear. No living creature, organic or otherwise, should make sounds like this. Once the unearthly creature made its appearance, dread settled throughout the room. Many of the new initiates began to panic, one of them even fainting. Even the more devout members were aghast at this thing. To his side, James heard a quiet whisper from Daniel: “What the hell is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature was clearly a Gem, or at least, it had once been a Gem. A gemstone was clearly visible on its chest, or what could conceivably be called a chest. Just as its gem was a cluster of shards haphazardly slammed together by heat and pressure, so was this monstrosity a mishmash of body parts. It seemed to have six arms, three supporting its weight, and three hanging down beside it. Its head was completely blank, its three eyes instead positioned on its chest, surrounding its gemstone. As it let out another shriek, it's head split open vertically to reveal rows of needle-like teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only the Radiant One and his twin guards seemed unafraid of the creature. “Look upon the Diamonds’ machinations! This hideous monstrosity is the work of the ever-resolute Yellow Diamond, the approaching storm! As punishment for rebellion, these Gems have been transformed into this creature of the void! And with their numbers...we have what we need to destroy those who stand against this planet’s rightful owners!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One held his staff out towards the beast. The glass formation on top started to glow. Each color lit up individually, starting at the bottom, getting slightly dimmer near the top. Once its light hit the abomination, it instantly stopped scanning the room. All three of its eyes, each a different color, all turned pink once the diamond lit up. With a low chuckle, he moved the staff around, the creature seeming to follow its movements. “How about a demonstration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the staff was thrust in the direction of the crowd, the creature followed its new master’s lead, leaping among them. Panic erupted as people ran in all directions to avoid the horrific entity. The Radiant One laughed as he forced the monster to bound from place to place around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go, now!” Daniel urged James to follow him, which he was more than happy to do. The pair sprinted up the stairway and out the doors onto the empty streets. Despite the pandemonium, none of the cultists had done the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel reached the van, throwing the doors open. “Woah! Boss, you’re back in a hurry,” said Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive the van,” said Daniel, in the gravest tone he could muster. “We have to get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three in the van were disturbed by his demeanor, and thought otherwise of questioning him, as it seemed urgent. After rendezvousing with Hester, the fireteam made their way back to Polaris Headquarters. Each of them was certain, even without knowing what had occurred in that building, that BAINE had their work cut out for them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Voidborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both BAINE and the Children of Homeworld discuss the cluster mutants, with starkly contrasting reactions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eight: The Voidborn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 19, 2015. BAINE Headquarters, Classified Location.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan Mills stared out the window of his office. The information he had received was troubling indeed. “I see,” he said. “And you’re certain this is what you saw?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also present in this office were Bridge and Rook, the only two witnesses of the Children of Homeworld’s cult meeting. Not content with simply telling Mills what transpired over long-distance communication, Bridge had insisted on returning to the base to deliver his report. “Positive, sir,” he said. “This thing was an abomination. I don’t know what it is, or where it came from, but…” He trailed off, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James said nothing, but his discomfort was clear. The thing underground was definitely terrifying, but what really scared him was how his captain was reacting to it. He had never seen Bridge so rattled, and this was a man who could face down a rampaging Gem monster while one-arming a shotgun. Clearly, this thing was more than a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills nodded. And you saw it too, yes, Rook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, sir. And their leader--it was like he could control it somehow. And the way he talked, he made it sound like there were more of these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” said Mills. “I will send someone to consult the Crystal Gems regarding this...creature. In the meantime, our informants will keep watchful eyes for the Children of Homeworld. We don’t know what they could be planning. You may go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James was all too glad to be out of there. He wasn’t yet sure what all of this meant, for BAINE, the Gems, or Earth as a whole, and frankly, he hoped he wouldn’t have to. As he left, he silently prayed that he was mistaken, and that the Children’s abomination was a one-of-a-kind anomaly. But he knew, deep down, he was right. Daniel stayed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Director…” he said. “I can’t help but think that this is all a little too perfect to be a coincidence,” he said. “Homeworld sends a ship, and this Gem creature just happens to show up not long after? It has to mean something, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure it does, Captain Bridge,” said Mills. “But as to what, we will have to wait and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Next Day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp...the good news is, I got some more info from the CGs,” said Rhodes. “The bad news is...well, I imagine you already know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Director Mills and his Captains were present in Rhodes’ laboratory for the latter’s report. He had gone to Beach City personally to consult the Crystal Gems regarding Children of Homeworld activity. Much to his concern, but not surprise, they were already fairly well-informed on the creatures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently, according to Garnet, this thing that Captain Bridge saw was a Homeworld experiment,” Rhodes said. “Living weapons created from a twisted understanding of fusion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Gina chimed in, “we--we don’t know how dangerous they are yet. The Crystal Gems only encountered a handful of the creatures, most of them no larger than a foot, literally. And they’re nowhere near as aggressive as the one Daniel described.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because their leader was controlling it,” said Daniel. The other captains turned to face him. He had a staff of some sort, and it...sort of lit up, and he mind-controlled it, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, exactly how much damage could a disembodied foot do, mind-controlled or not?” said another captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t there, you didn’t see it!” said Daniel, sounding quite heated. “This thing, this--this monster, it was...the only way I can describe it is unholy. I’ve never seen anything like it before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Bridge, please, calm yourself!” said Mills. “While it’s true that these beings may be...nightmarish in appearance, to say the least, with the Children of Homeworld still as nebulous as they are, we have no way to engage them or these creatures directly. For the time being, we will have to treat them like any other Gem monster, and engage when they are sighted. Until then, we’ll need to keep our eyes open. Who knows where the Children are, or what they are planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 22, 2015. The Sanctum Adamantum, Siberia</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the very first days of Homeworld’s efforts to colonize the Earth, the small, meek humans viewed them as something far greater than themselves. For many, they were a sign that the gods had come down from the heavens to claim the land for themselves. But for others, these were not the gods they worshipped--the Gems were something else entirely. Something powerful, far beyond their idea of what a deity was. Those that admired, even envied, Gemkind’s might formed into an alliance. Thus, the Children of Homeworld was born.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Rose Quartz’s rebellion started, the Children knew their movement would not last. In their eyes, a Gem who would turn on her own people would have no sympathy for those who worshipped them. They retreated from their homes in southeastern Europe and northern Africa to the frozen north of what is today the Siberian wilderness. Once there, they created a castle on a cliffside, hidden by the elements from prying eyes. Thus, the Sanctum Adamantum was made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a large room dimly lit by candle, five figures sat around a rounded table. Four wore one color of a Diamond, a pauldron on their right shoulders, while the fifth wore all four colors, and held a staff. From an outside perspective, it almost seemed like they were alone in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recruitment has reached an all-time high in these past few months alone, Your Radiance,” said the figure dressed in yellow. “I would wager that we have more devotees today than the Children of old did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One shook his head, his displeasure clear. “I’ve no interest in your speculation, Archon,” he said. “Any other time, I would be ecstatic over such increased membership. But today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why so glum, Your Radiance?” asked the Archon in pink. “We’ve been acquiring more and more of the Voidborn from the heretics at Polaris. We nearly have enough to qualify as a small army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you understand it?” said the Radiant One. “All of this, Homeworld’s arrival, the Voidborn...it’s all a ruse. I have to keep the Children’s spirit up, but because of the traitorous Rose Quartz...this planet will all end soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you’re speaking of the ever-resolute Yellow Diamond, the oncoming storm’s masterpiece?” said the white Archon. “We have no reason to believe the Cluster is still functional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it: why else would Homeworld send only a skeleton crew?” said the Radiant One. “They don’t intend to colonize Earth. They mean to destroy it. This is punishment for Rose Quartz’s uprising.” All five figures were silent. They all knew the truth of the matter, it was merely accepting it that took some time. “All we can do in the meantime is keep the Children’s spirits up, and take solace in the fact that the Crystal Gems will die alongside us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who said anything about dying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All five figures turned towards the sixth presence in the room. He was not seated at the table, but instead lurked in the shadows off to the side. Neither was he a member of the Children, given his dark, tight black clothing. He did, though, cover his face behind a mask as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You claim this is a survivable affair, Echo?” said the yellow Archon. “The Cluster will tear her way from the planet like a cocoon, in accordance with the prophecy. She cannot be destroyed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not by mankind, no,” said Mr. Echo. “But you’re forgetting, we do not share this Earth. Three Crystal Gems yet remain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three? And what of the traitor?” said the Radiant One.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose Quartz is gone,” Mr. Echo said. “I have it on good authority she gave her life to give birth to a son, who carries her powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On whose authority!?” exclaimed the blue Archon. “You claim to always be one step ahead of the Crystal Gems, and yet we are no closer to eliminating them! If your intel is truly accurate, and Rose Quartz has been replaced by a half-breed whelp, where is your proof?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will get your proof in time,” Echo said, pacing around the room. “For now, we will leave the Crystal Gems to their own devices. They are opposed to Homeworld and all its machinations, so we must have faith they will halt the Cluster so we don’t have to. From there, we will take matters into our own hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it you suggest?” asked the Radiant One.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Assuming the Cluster can be neutralized, we will proceed as planned,” said Echo. “If we want to destroy the Crystal Gems...we must first destroy BAINE. And I have given you an army with which to accomplish just that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. From the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team investigates a disturbance at a top-secret Polaris facility.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Nine: From the Darkness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 15, 2015. BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the past month or so, despite the Children of Homeworld’s threats, everything had been business as usual. Their attacks on Polaris properties had all but ceased, and aside from a few corrupted Gems, no other Gem-related chaos had occurred. Naval patrols were still scouring the ocean for Malachite, but had thus far come up empty. And Peridot remained at large, despite rumors that she was operating within the country.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until this day that Morgan Mills, going over some paperwork at his desk as usual, would receive news of the Children’s activities. In the middle of his work, the PDA nearby began to chime. Looking up for a moment, the director noticed that it was a message from Barnabas St. Augustine. The word ‘URGENT’ was plastered all across the screen. Mills immediately picked up, and was surprised to see St. Augustine looking quite a bit more dishevelled than he usually did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> you got back to me!” he said. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for twenty minutes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. St. Augustine,” said Mills. “What is the matter? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, something is very, very wrong!” he replied. “Just now, my research center on Florida Island went dark! The last message before all outgoing communications halted was an alert that the perimeter defenses were down. I thought you agreed you would stop the Children from attacking my property!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, calm yourself,” said Mills. “We don’t know this is the Children’s doing. It may well simply be a mechanical malfunction. I will send some troops to secure the area regardless, just to be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that you do!” said Barnabas. “This facility is of the utmost importance to my operations! If it falls into the Children’s hands...let’s not think about that. Just get someone down there, now!” The communication ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Polaris Industries Research Center, Florida Island.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you haven’t said anything this whole trip,” Ichigo said as the troop transports rumbled down the road. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Daniel was not okay. While the initial shock of the gem mutants had worn off, the creatures still disturbed them. And while they were certainly frightening in appearance, it was more of what they represented that was getting to him. Homeworld, though brutally utilitarian, had recognizable motives: destroy planets, get resources. Likewise, SEEN’s motive was understandable, if only from a perspective of human hatred: Gems are different, therefore destroy them. But the Children of Homeworld? Though religion was a well-understood factor of existence, their sheer devotion to beings that only wanted them dead was, for reasons he couldn’t articulate, terrifying. The fact that they used what were essentially reanimated corpses of the beings they worshipped just added to their terror. “I’m fine. Just thinking,” Daniel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” said Ichigo with a shug. By now, he knew that coaxing Daniel to speak when he preferred to be silent was more trouble than it was worth. Instead, he turned to Gina, who sat beside him. “So, you don’t think the Children really did raid this place, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s possible,” Gina said. “So far, they’ve been content with low-level smash-and-grabs. If they did attack this facility, it means they’ve seriously upped their game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the armored vehicles pulled up to the gates of the facility. Troopers spilled from the cars, weapons in hand. “Everyone stay alert,” said Bridge. “We aren’t certain that the Children are here, but be ready in case they are. Ichigo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.” Ichigo hurried up to the gate, taking a small device from a pouch on his vest. He affixed it to the lock on the gate, which was magnetically sealed. “Fire in the hole!” Pressing a few buttons, the device began beeping; Ichigo ducked down. With a rather underwhelming spurt of sparks and smoke, the device seared a hole in the metal. The lock bypassed, the gate opened with little issue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the facility, all power had been shut off. All the soldiers flipped on their flashlights, stalking through the darkened hallways as they kept their eyes open for hostiles. Eerier still, not a single soul was present inside the facility. If there had been an attack, one would think there would be survivors, or at least some bodies. But there was nothing, not even any signs of a struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James? Hey, James?” Luke said quietly over his radio. “You there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right next to you, of course I’m there!” whispered James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, good,” Luke said. “Man, it’s like a horror movie in here. Hope there’s no Children of Homeworld goons lurking in the shadows, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should be worrying about the Children right now,” said James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean by that?” said Luke. “James?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the squadron reached their destination: the main computer hub. While the other troops secured the perimeter, Hester attached a device resembling an oversized battery pack to the hard drive. “Remote power source engaged,” she said. With the energy from the device, the computers hummed to life. “Alright, G, it’s all you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina nodded, stepping up to the monitors. Though the lights remained inactive, the remote power source allowed her to access the facility’s databases even with the generators down. “Let’s see here...hmm, that’s strange…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s strange?” a soldier asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours ago, the security cameras were turned off,” she said. “And the computers after that, and then everything else. But to do that without damaging anything, someone would’ve had to shut them off manually, from here. And I doubt the Children of Homeworld snuck in without anyone noticing. This place is a bit more secure than Polaris’ other bases that’ve been attacked so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try and see if you can find anything,” said Daniel. “Hester, you and I will stay here with Gina. Everyone else, see if you can get the power up and running.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roger that,” said Vargas. “I assume I’ll be taking point, as usual?” With a nod from Daniel, Vargas led the other troopers deeper into the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was possible, it was even darker down here than it was up there. At least on the surface, they had the luxury of the occasional red emergency light. Not so much in the basement. Every creak of the foundation had them fixing their guns on that point, preparing to open fire on the unseen enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to the map, the power station should be in sublevel B,” said Luke, checking the building’s layout on his tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’re almost there,” said Vargas. “Everyone stay close, and stay outta my w--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody was sure whether or not Vargas finished his thought. If he had, nobody heard it over the piercing shriek that filled the darkened corridor. Accompanying this sudden noise was a flash of color, a formless shape darting from among the greys and whites of the facility walls. The Gem mutant descended upon the troop, pinning one hapless soldier to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-get it off me!” he shouted. The abomination gripped its claws around his shoulders, continuing to shriek. It didn’t seem to attack him; rather, it seemed more focused on staring at him with its numerous eyes, all bright fuschia. Regardless of its intentions, the soldier shook violently to throw the beast off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it was too close to a friendly to open fire, James ran over to the monstrosity. He slammed the butt of his rifle into the creature as hard as he could, which made it release its grip. Like an oversized bug, the beast scampered away into the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rest now, there’s more of them!” another trooper yelled. James looked up to see several of the undead Gems leaping around the room, at least five or six of them. He aimed his gun, and opened fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were aware of the creatures’ presence, they fell fairly easily. Only a few bullets was all it took to destroy their bodies reducing them to their gemstones. Of course, their speed made it difficult to hit them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you freaks! You want some more!?” Vargas yelled, bullets pouring from his machine gun. Muzzle flashes lit up the room as the creatures fell. As fast as they were, Vargas was faster. In the midst of mowing down the monsters, something caught his eye. “Rook, the generator’s in the next room! Boot it up and make things easier for us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” James disengaged, making a run for the generator room. He didn’t think he was being pursued, but he wasn’t about to turn around to find out; he stretched out his hand towards the lever as he got closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hmm. That could be something,” said Gina, looking over the files.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” asked Daniel, leaning in to see the screen. Hester leaned closer as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this,” Gina said, clicking on a video of security footage. It was from the very room they were standing in. “This is just seconds before the cameras turned off. Now, see this guy?” A solitary figure entered the room; judging by his attire, a Polaris worker. He walked up to the computers, typing away for a moment. Suddenly, the video ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” asked Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘That’s it?’” repeated Gina. “That’s the guy who shut off the cameras! Probably the other stuff, too. And from the looks of things, he was working for Polaris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the Children have at least one mole in Polaris,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Captain, I assure you: our members are everywhere!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them wheeled around, gripping their weapons. The voice had come from within this room, but their flashlights revealed nothing. “Who’s there?” Daniel said. “If you come out now, I won’t shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll have to pass on your generous offer, Captain,” said the voice. “The Children of Homeworld prefer to do our work in the shadows. Speaking of which...did you enjoy the Radiant One’s speech this June? Oh yes, I am aware you infiltrated our gathering!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Daniel could question him further, movement crept out of the shadows. Three Gem mutants emerged, each one a tangle of body parts. The trio pointed their weapons at the monsters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Voidborn are quite impressive, are they not?” said the voice. “Homeworld’s gift to us! Though they’re docile unless they see a whole gemstone, the Radiant One has ways to make them more...dangerous. Shall we demonstrate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that the lights returned. The entire room became illuminated, taking the troopers as well as the monsters by surprise. And though he was silent, the unseen Children agent was most likely caught off-guard as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the creatures made to leap towards them. It was Hester who caught this first, instantly poofing it with a shot from her rifle. The other two became agitated after this; one bolted off to the side, and Gina weakened the other with her gun before Daniel finished it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got anything else?” said Hester. “Because I could do this all da--Arrgh!” A projectile suddenly shot from nowhere into her leg. She fell to the floor; Gina hurried over to her, while Daniel pointed his shotgun in the direction of the shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hester, are you alright!?” Gina shouted, crouching down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I--I’m alright,” said Hester. The projectile that had struck her leg was a dart, not a bullet. She pulled it out with no issue. “Just caught me by surprise is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Daniel had located the previously-unseen assailant. He was definitely Children of Homeworld. He was clad in a blue robe, with a pauldron of the same color on his shoulder. He held a dart gun in his hand. “On the ground, now,” said Daniel, his gun aimed at the cloaked man’s head. His tone made it clear that he wasn’t in the mood for games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think you can make a difference?” said the man. Despite his fearless tone, he slowly lifted his hands over his head. “This planet is coming to an end. We have all seen the signs. Even if Homeworld doesn’t return to finish the job, they have made sure the unclean will pay for their sins. You cannot stop it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if baiting Daniel into firing, the cloaked man rapidly aimed his gun at the captain. Daniel pulled the trigger, but the Gem mutant took the shot. As the smoke of its physical form filled his vision, Daniel rushed forward to apprehend the unseen figure, who had sprinted out of the room. Rounding the corner, all Daniel saw of him was the hem of  his robe being pulled out the window by more Gem mutants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This planet will be cleansed!” his voice echoed. “Those who would dare to go against the Diamonds will die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, Daniel gave up his pursuit, returning to the room. Gina and Hester were both on their feet again. While Hester looked fine, Gina seemed quite concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, I feel fine,” said Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do!” said Gina. “But we don’t know what was in there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina held out the dart that had struck her comrade. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what’s wrong,” she said. “We have no idea what’s in here. It could be poison, or a disease, or something worse. We need to get her back to base before something bad happens.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, do you guys like the story so far? I feel like it's not as strong as the first one, character-wise. I do really like the story, though. What do you all think? Like? Dislike? Ambivalent?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Seeker and the Sought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Children of Homeworld make a daring move against BAINE.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Ten: The Seeker and the Sought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 16, 2015. Unknown Location</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he paced back and forth in his excitement, the Radiant One’s staff tapped against the floor in time with his footsteps. Although he tried to maintain a professional demeanor, it was difficult given his current situation. Slowly, gradually, his eyes began to adjust to the darkened room. Only a dim green glow illuminated the three inhabitants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our people have many names for this sort of thing,” he said. “Fate. Destiny. Regardless of its name, it all refers to events happening for a reason. And that reason, I believe, is to help you with your cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmf. And why would a couple of organic clods like you want to help me?” a squeaky voice replied, belonging to the reason for his excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are aware of this planet’s history, even as young as you are,” said the Radiant One. “For even in your youth, you are far beyond our mortal lifespans. Even a mere servitor as yourself possesses boundless knowledge, far greater than that of--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Your Radiance,” interrupted another figure. The yellow Archon stood behind the Radiant One, stepping slightly closer. “I believe we should keep this brief.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. You think true,” the Radiant One replied, before turning his attention back to the Gem. “As for what we want, My…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peridot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Peridot...what we wish is for this planet to return to its rightful owners. The Diamonds lay claim to the Earth thousands of years ago, and were unjustly driven off by one of their own. All we want is for them to claim what is theirs, so that we may take our place as their exalted servants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...okay,” Peridot said. “About that...I don’t know if you know, but My Diamond made something called the--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cluster, yes, we’re aware,” said the Radiant One. “If we are to be consumed by the instrument of the Diamonds’ wrath, so be it. But if you were to halt the Cluster’s development in favor of resuming colonization...just think of all the loyal subjects Homeworld would gain!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peridot rolled her eyes. “That’s not my decision to make,” she said. “Now, if we’re done here, this planet’s on its last legs, and I’d like to find a way off before it cracks open!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that, My Peridot, is precisely why we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run into you,” said the Radiant One. “Archon. The map.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving his master a nod, the Archon dressed in yellow approached Peridot, handing her a map with a red circle in one spot, next to a set of coordinates. Also present was a picture of a foliage-covered ship, clearly Gem in origin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh--this is an old scouting ship, back from Era-1!” Peridot exclaimed. “How did you find it!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our order has existed on this planet since the days of Homeworld’s arrival,” said the Radiant One. “We have great knowledge of Gemkind, passed down to us over the centuries. With this ship, we hope you can find your way home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d better be able to,” Peridot said, staring quizzically at the map as she stood up. “Good luck with the extinction of your species, I’m leaving!” And with that, she did so, stepping out of the darkened room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Radiance…” said the Archon. “Do you truly think she could convince the Diamonds to halt the Cluster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is unlikely, but possible,” said the Radiant One. “Even if she cannot, Mr. Echo seemed certain that the Crystal Gems could. And if all options fail...we will face our righteous demise.” He gripped his staff tighter, spinning it slightly. “Of all fates, there are certainly worse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where is Mr. Echo now? He seemed to have disappeared several days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is overseeing a raid on a Polaris facility on Florida Island. With any luck, BAINE will fall right into our trap…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, masked person!” Both of them looked up to see Peridot, who had poked her head back into the room. “I hate to ask for help from organics, but...I can’t operate this device!” She held out the map, which was upside-down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One sighed. “Archon, could you point her in the right direction?” The Archon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there do seem to be foreign bodies in your system, but as to what they are...I’ve got nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For someone like Edmund Rhodes, who had studied Gem technology his whole life, to be stumped by this was uncanny. Apparently, nobody could find an answer as to what exactly it was that the figure in blue had shot Hester with. After being rushed back to headquarters, BAINE’s medics were unable to find any trace of poisons or other harmful agents, and nothing showed up on any X-rays. According to Hester herself, she felt fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine,” Hester said. “Are we sure this isn’t just a big to-do about nothing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Hes, you know better than that,” said Daniel. “He wouldn’t have shot you if there was nothing in the dart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it: there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> something in the dart,” said Gina. “Like Eddie said, we’re getting readings of some sort of foreign bodies in there, we just don’t recognize them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the Children of Homeworld are just weird,” Vargas suggested. “They’re an evil cult. It was probably full of holy water or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or bits of tiny, crushed gemstone,” Luke suggested. Rhodes looked contemplative, seeming to consider this possibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They worship Gems, they wouldn’t go around grinding one up!” said Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem perfectly willing to use fusion mutants as living weapons, though,” added James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their speculation was then interrupted by a loud noise. Off in the distance, what sounded like a deep rumbling reverberated through the compound. Many of them felt it rather than hearing it. “Huh? Eddie, is someone testing some new gear you made, or something?” asked Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The testing’s not supposed to be until next week,” said Rhodes. “Either somebody didn’t get the memo, or we’re under attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re under attack!” A BAINE soldier, already in full gear, shouted this as she ran past the door. “Someone’s breaking through the ceiling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Who?” Daniel asked urgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, but you’d better get suited up!” she said, running off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is this possible!?” said Luke. “Nobody’s supposed to be able to find this place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” said James. “Someone must have…” As the realization hit him, he slowly turned to look at Hester. “...led them here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that whatever’s in her is some sort of tracker?” asked Rhodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you think this is a coincidence?” said James. “Come on, let’s get moving!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right behind you!” said Hester, jumping to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you have to stay here!” said Gina. “We don’t know if you’re safe yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that the base </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe,” said Hester, running out the door. “And that takes precedent!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over in the main hall, continuous loud bangs continued to shake the entire base. Debris fell from the ceiling with each impact, seemingly caused by explosives. Preparing to engage whatever enemy would descend, just about every BAINE trooper stood armed and ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t ready, however, for the surprise attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While whatever was up top continued to hammer away, a secondary faction had snuck into the base via the air vents. With their focus turned upwards, the troopers were unprepared for an onslaught by numerous fusion mutants. The hordes of abominable undead Gems swarmed the hapless humans en masse, and while unable to claw or bash through their armor, they had enough numbers to overwhelm them. Screams of surprise and fear filled the air, with many of the soldiers falling to the ground, or dropping their weapons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireteam Victor had not yet arrived when this invasion occurred. Needless to say, they were quite startled when they did make it to the main hall. “Holy--what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> those things!?” exclaimed Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I thought!” Daniel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? Whaddya waiting for?” said Vargas, raising his gun. “It’s open season on these things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could open fire, Hester pushed the muzzle of his gun down. “Wait, don’t! There’s friendlies in there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James, meanwhile, had been focused on the ceiling. “Everyone get back, it’s coming down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one final blast, the ground was shaken loose. Chunks of rock and concrete rained down, with the troops diving for cover. Among the debris were many more cluster Gems, who proceeded to throw themselves at any BAINE personnel they saw. After them came the main threat: several Children of Homeworld, decked out in full colors and carrying weapons, rappelled down through the newly-formed hole. And among them was an all-to-familiar face. Or rather, the lack of one. A dark figure, covering himself in a black cloak and gas mask. Mr. Echo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a hard place to find,” said the masked man. “From what Mr. Pierce said to me, I expected BAINE’s headquarters to be a bit more glamorous. But instead, I find them living like mole people in Carolina. It would be disappointing if I cared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With several of the troopers wounded by falling rocks, and the rest occupied with the Gem mutants, Echo and his entourage calmly strolled through the facility. Not far behind him were three massive figures, who didn’t even bother rappelling down, opting instead to simply jump, creating indents in the floor below. One was clad in black armor, while the other two wore green robes. All three held gigantic machine guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyone was occupied, however. Daniel dove out from his hiding place in a doorway, opening fire on his enemies. He aimed for Mr. Echo, but the armored figure was able to anticipate his attack, blocking the bullets with its body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, now, I believe I remember you,” Mr. Echo said casually. “Weren’t you there when BAINE stormed Area X?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all three giants, plus many armed Children, aiming their guns at him, Daniel didn’t dare move. He did, however, stalwartly refuse to lower his weapon. “Maybe I was,” he said. “Why? Were you one of Pierce’s cronies? Running with the Children of Homeworld now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo laughed, like this was the quaintest thing to him. “Oh, trust me, Mr. Echo is nobody’s crony. Not now, not ever. At least, not ever again.” Unbenounced to Daniel, a cluster mutant was creeping up behind him. “You should try it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel turned around just in time to see the mutant leaping towards him. Just before it could tackle him to the ground, its physical form was blown away. A shot had emerged from beside it. Daniel turned in the direction of this shot to see Hester looking through the scope of her sniper rifle. “Got you covered, Cap!” she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo turned towards her. He glanced downward at an unseen object in his hand. “That’s her,” he said quietly. “That’s her!” he said louder, directing his subordinates to Hester. The large armored one started to run towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester readied another shot, sending it at the approaching goliath. The powerful blast caused it to stagger, but it soon regained its composure, resuming its sprint. Hester tried to load another bullet, but the enormous figure reached her before she could. It swung its arm, swatting her rifle away, and knocking her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel readied another barrage to fire at Hester’s assailant. However, realizing not only that she was in the line of fire, but also that the titan seemed to be bulletproof, he instead aimed at its master. Like before, one of the giants blocked the bullets meant for Echo. This one lacked armor, only dressed in a green Children of Homeworld robe. The cloth was shredded, though neither the figure nor its protectorate seemed harmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unperturbed at being fired upon, Mr. Echo simply answered a call from one of his henchmen. “We’ve combed the whole base, sir,” he said. “He’s not here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter,” Mr. Echo responded. “We have the next best thing.” He shouted to the armored figure. “Grab her, and let’s get out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giant picked up Hester’s unconscious form, walking towards Mr. Echo. A sudden stream of bullets blocked its path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re not gettin’ out of here alive!” said Vargas. He opened fire again, leaving Echo to be blocked once again by the two cloaked figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget this!” yelled Mr. Echo. “Toss her to us, then keep this clown busy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The armored figure obeyed. It threw Hester over to its fellows in green, one of them catching her. Mr. Echo and his entourage began to fall back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vargas, cease fire!” yelled Daniel. “They’ve got Hester!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what am I supposed to do!?” he yelled back. “I can’t just them them--Oh sh--!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas was suddenly cut off when the armored figure approached him while he was distracted, backhanding him to the floor. With him out of the way, it focused its attention to Daniel. The captain let loose on the colossus stomping towards him, but the bullets just reflected off its armor. He tried to smack it with his gun once it got close, to no effect. The giant simply shoved him to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to both of them, James had been watching from the sidelines. His ammo spent on Gem mutants, he had snuck over to pick up Hester’s dropped sniper rifle. However, noticing Daniel in danger, he opted for a different plan. “Captain Bridge! Catch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having got Bridge’s attention, James hurled the weapon to him. Daniel caught it as he crept backwards from the approaching hulk. He loaded a bullet into the chamber, and fired a shot right into the thing’s head at point blank range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The force of the shot sent the titan tumbling to its back. It’s helmet even flew into the air, clattering to the floor beside it after it had fallen. Breathing a sigh of relief, Daniel got to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t done yet. The giant got to its feet once more, much to Daniel’s shock and horror. What was most surprising, though, was what was underneath the figure’s helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What in…</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The being’s head could only be called a head in the loosest sense. Rather than any recognizable head features, it only possessed an inorganic white sphere. The only recognizable feature was what Daniel surmised was a diamond-shaped eye on the front of this orb. What appeared to be a rail-thin neck was connected to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its helmet gone, whatever this thing was began to strip off the rest of its armor. It’s body and limbs were extremely thin, barely exceeding a few inches in width. It was still eight feet tall, so the disproportionate length of its limbs coupled with its skinniness gave it an unsettling, skeletal appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gaunt being charged Daniel, pinning him to the floor. Its long, spindly fingers wrapped around his neck as he tried to reach for Hester’s rifle. In no time at all, he found salvation in the form of Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single shot collided with the being’s head, cracking it like a shell and making a viscous, white liquid leak out. The thing stumbled back, letting Daniel go. As he scampered away, he noticed the way it was moving. It was very smooth, but undeniably robotic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo ran at the robot, emptying his clip into its head. Without any protective armor, it fell fairly easily. The outer shell was broken open as it fell to the ground in a pile of goop, where it eventually stopped moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At long last, silence filled the base. All of the invaders had either been dealt with or escaped. Whatever they came here for, they must have got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” said Ichigo, panting. “This has been...one </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a bad day...huh, Danny Boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-they got her,” Daniel said quietly. “They got Hester. I...I failed…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Missing in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Hester's kidnapping, BAINE tries to decide on its next move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eleven: Missing in Action</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Luke said, trying to stay calm. “There’s been quite a bit of negatives recently, so why don’t we focus on the positives?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positives? What positives?” said Daniel, sounding somewhat irritable. “The Children of Homeworld just waltzed in here like it was a Sunday stroll, completely overwhelmed us with those abominations, and need I remind you, they kidnapped Hester! What sort of positives do you mean!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...we fought them off, didn’t we?” Luke said sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the wake of the Children’s attack, BAINE was reeling. Although there were relatively few casualties for such a sudden attack, the installation was still caught off-guard. Currently, the wounded were being treated, while repairs were made to the foundation. None of the Children had been captured. Only one BAINE operative had been taken: Hester Albrecht.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina shook her head mournfully. “I told her something was up,” she said. “Why didn’t she listen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have helped anyway,” said Edmund. “We didn’t know what was wrong any more than she did. Even if she was concerned, this still would have happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine,” said Daniel. “I’m the captain of this fireteam. I’m responsible for all five of you. I should have done something more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t beat yourself up, Captain,” said James. He walked up to Daniel, handing him Hester’s rifle. “If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s the Children of Homeworld. Them and that masked creep. If we want to find Hester, we’ll have to go after them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel regarded the rifle in his arms. He stood up, holding it over his shoulder. “You’re right. The Children of Homeworld took one of our own. They attacked our home. In doing so, they declared war on all of us. It’s time we redouble our efforts. We’re going to take them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear, Danny Boy!” exclaimed Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina gave Daniel a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “We’ll find her, Cap. Don’t you worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 24, 2015. BAINE Headquarters, Carolina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor Rhodes,” said Morgan Mills, turning around to greet the man walking into his office. “I hope you’re well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as I could be,” said Edmund. “I take it this is about Hester?” Mills looked away. Even though Edmund couldn’t see his expression, he could tell it wasn’t happy. “Still haven’t found her, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no,” said Mills. “Our scouts are combing the country, but so far, the Children of Homeworld seem to have vanished. We’ve seen no trace of them, let alone the ones holding Agent Albrecht.” The Director turned to face the doctor. “Have you found anything more about how they found our base?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing concrete, Director,” said Rhodes. “Consensus among me and my colleagues is that Hester had been tagged with some sort of tracking device, which is why they took her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills nodded, and was silent for a while. This eventually spurred Edmund to break the silence. “Director?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were after me, Doctor,” said Mills. “That’s why they came here. They were trying to assassinate me. It’s only by sheer luck that I was off-site at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me guess, St. Augustine was pitching a fit again?” said Rhodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. This time, he was claiming that the Children were tracking his shipments thanks to a stockholder by the name of ‘John Doe.’ I told him BAINE didn’t get involved in corporate espionage, but it took some time to convince him we couldn’t help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of espionage, I think it’d be for the best if you stayed off-site for a while. If the Children attack again, I don’t think a coincidence will save you twice in a row.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, Doctor,” Mills chided. “I could never abandon BAINE at a time like this. And besides, if the Children attack us again, we will be ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood, sir. Anything else you need to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at the moment. Actually...keep an ear out for anyone going by the name John Doe. Though it’s a fairly common pseudonym, I expect one of them is working closely with the Children. We’ll need all the advantages we can get in this war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>September 12, 2015</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many of BAINE’s captains sat around the table, awaiting briefing from the Director. An emergency meeting had been called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, everyone, I know this is on short notice, but this is urgent,” said Mills. “As many of you know, our search for the Children of Homeworld has run aground. However, their activity has not.” Mills sat down at the table’s head, clearly distressed. “They have stepped up their game. They have moved onwards from raiding Polaris Industries facilities...to attacking civilian locations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though no words were spoken, the atmosphere around the table was enough. Daniel could practically taste the alarm in the air. Much of it was his. “Attacking? How so?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have reason to believe that agents of the Children of Homeworld are planting Gem mutants in populated locations where civilians are more likely to come across them,” Mills said. “Highways, train stations, hospitals...and while these creatures aren’t normally aggressive towards humans, they can be unpredictable when overwhelmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they doing something like this?” said one of the captains. “What could they possibly have to gain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills shook his head. “That is unclear at this time,” he said. “But it means we have to be on high alert. In addition to defending the populace, we have to keep watch for their agents. They could lead us directly to the Children’s leadership.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is the cover story for all of this?” a second captain asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Currently, the government is telling the populace that these are highly-mutated humans, mutated by exposure to radioactive materials.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. See how long </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one lasts,” the captain said darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believable cover story or not, let’s stay vigilant,” said Daniel. “BAINE was founded to protect the people of Earth. And there's no reason to stop doing that now, just because we’re focusing on another enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well said, Captain Bridge,” said Mills. “In times like these, it is more important than ever that we stick together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>September 25, 2015. Somewhere in Rural Carolina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounded by fields on all sides, James was staring up at the night sky when he heard the warp pad activate. He turned towards it, hopping off the hood of the truck to meet the Crystal Gem who had arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the dim light of the moon, Pearl could be seen walking closer. James held up his hand in greeting. “Nice night tonight, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?” Pearl replied casually. “Back during the days of the Rebellion, I always enjoyed calm nights like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” said James. “Back when I was a kid, me and my friends would always stare up at the night sky, imagining what was out there.” He cleared his throat before changing the topic. “But I’m rambling now. You said you had something important to tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We caught her,” Pearl said. “Peridot, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James did a double take. “You did? That...that’s great news,” he said. “How did you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She kidnapped Steven,” Pearl said, with clear concern in her voice just remembering this. “We caught her at the Galaxy Warp. She was trying to get Steven to repair it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it she was opening the gate for reinforcements?” suggested James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure,” Pearl said. “She seemed desperate to get off the planet, for whatever reason. But, long story short, Steven--being Steven--released her from the bubble. She’s hiding out in his bathroom for now. We’ll let you know if anything comes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded. “Good to hear Steven’s alright,” he said. “Good luck with that little green goblin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We’ll need it,” said Pearl. With that, she made her way back over to the warp pad. James did likewise back to his truck, preparing to return to base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 17, 2015. Unknown Location</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, gradually, Hester opened her eyes. Wherever she was, it was hardly any lighter than it was with her eyes closed. She had no idea where she was. All she did know was that her head was pounding. She tried to reach a hand up to her temple, only to find that both her arms were strapped to the chair she was seated in. Her ankles were chained to the chair as well, and a strap ran across her waist. She was completely immobile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester looked around as her eyes adjusted. She was in a completely featureless concrete room, almost like a bunker. Only a single door was present, no doubt locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what’s funny?” a voice said from behind her. She craned her neck to look at this unknown person, but she couldn’t see him. “That little cocktail of nanobots my associate filled you with was originally used by the Gems to locate the inhabitants of their zoos. Yes, the Gems kept prehistoric humans in zoos. And I’m using this same technology to capture my fellow man. Dire times, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m not a man,” said Hester. She sounded calm as can be, despite her predicament. “And second off, would you mind showing your face so we can talk one-on-one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprising her, he obliged. The mystery man slowly paced around from behind her: Mr. Echo. “I certainly can. As for revealing my face, however...I don’t do that with just anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You again,” said Hester. “Tell me, why did you jump ship from SEEN to the Children? Don’t their goals kind of contradict one another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Children of Homeworld are merely a means to an end,” Echo said. “My goal is to destroy all Gems on Earth, which is something BAINE stands in the way of. By using the Children to eliminate BAINE, as well as the Crystal Gems, I am simply having them do my dirty work for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, bud, checks out,” Hester said, shaking her head. “Now, can we cut to the chase, please? Why’d you take me here? Why not just kill me and be done with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo chuckled. “Because we need you alive,” he explained. “We need you to tell us where to find Director Mills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re asking the wrong lady,” said Hester. “I don’t know his schedule, so if you missed him, you missed him. Actually, you know what? I’ve got a question for you. What’s your big issue with Gems, anyway? Why do you hate them so badly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he wore a mask, Hester could almost feel the smirk beneath it. “Very well. I will answer your question, provided you cooperate. But first, you must ask me why I am named Mr. Echo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...okay then. Why is your name Mr Echo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Echo reached up behind his head, and slowly pulled off his gas mask. At first, all Hester saw was a normal human face, albeit with no trace of hair anywhere on it. However, although it was difficult to tell with the lighting, she soon realized that his skin was bright pink!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...that is the name given to me by Rose Quartz, all those thousands of years ago.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Echoes of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Echo tells the story of how he came to be what he is now, and how he got there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twelve: Echoes of the Past</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester, faced with this revelation that completely shook up her previous understanding of this conflict, was at a loss for words. After several seconds of stunned silence, she eventually uttered the only viable phrase for such a situation: “Holy crap…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Echo simply grinned at her surprise. “So, I take it you weren’t expecting this, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” asked Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re asking the right questions,” said Echo, sitting down across from her. “Call me sentimental, but I have been waiting years to tell my story to someone. And now that I have a captive audience, I can finally speak my mind…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all began almost six thousand years ago. Humankind had only just risen above their simple hunter-gatherer roots. We had only recently developed agriculture, domesticated animals, built cities. Civilization as we know it was only just beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, we had no concept of aliens back then, especially ones as advanced as the Gems. We will be forgiven for thinking them gods. And, once their true intentions became clear, demons. We stood no chance against them. Our weapons of stone and iron were no match for theirs of pure light and fire. Our strongest warriors were cut down like wheat in a field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back then, I was little more than a simple farmer. Cutting wheat was what I did. And although my entire village lived in fear of these demons, dreading the day when they should come to take this land for themselves, to birth more of their kind, I couldn’t worry about such things. The field was my life, after all. I lived alone, no wife, no children, no parents, no other family. Just a lone farmer named Gilgamesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” interrupted Hester. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gilgamesh? As in, ‘The Epic of Gilgamesh?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh,” said Mr. Echo. “Much of my exploits were greatly exaggerated or otherwise falsified, but I assure you, I am the basis for the legend. But now, back to my true story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the Gems did indeed arrive at our humble village, just not in the way any of us thought. It was on a cloudy winter day, just after a healthy rainfall. I was wandering the forest just beyond our village, searching for any firewood that had remained dry after the drizzle. That was when I ran into her--quite literally. Not looking where I was going, I walked right into an unseen entity, falling backwards into the ground. And when I looked up...it was her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was Rose Quartz, but before she had declared her separation from Homeworld. She had not yet formed the Crystal Gems. She looked down at me with a bright curiosity in her eyes. “Oh...hello there,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you understand her?” asked Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Gem’s tongue is a unique one,” Mr. Echo explained. It is every language at once, both in speaking and listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, they have translators, then,” Hester said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to get technical, yes,” said Mr. Echo. “Now, where was I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was absolutely stunned. Here, not only was I face-to-face with one of the demons, but she didn’t look nearly as monstrous as I had been told. Not only that, but she looked at me with a childlike curiosity, not an ounce of malice in her eyes. I could only respond with a meek “H-hello…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled at my response. “You see, Pearl, aren’t they the cutest?” Her Pearl was with her as well, who nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, My D--er, Quartz,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose turned back to me. “And what might your name be?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still in shock, I could only stammer out “M-my name…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your name,” she said. “My name is Rose Quartz. And this is Pearl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose Quartz,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again. “Would your name happen to be ‘Echo?’ Because you sure have a knack for echoing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she couldn’t stay forever. I soon got over my initial reaction, and hurried away as soon as she left. For several months, this was the last I would see of Rose Quartz, and likewise any Gem. Once the rebellion began, however, I was one of the first humans to join.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized that food was the least of our worries right now. I couldn’t just sit back and allow these demons to desecrate the home I had known all my life. As soon as I heard about a group of rebel Gems, I knew I had to help them in any way I could. I left my humble life behind, and set off to join the rebellion. Little did I know, I was far from the only human who would do so. Many others from near and far had left their lives behind just as I had, all for the purpose of fighting back against this threat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trained us all to become great warriors. Imparted their weapons, and teachings, and techniques to us. And while we were no match for a Quartz alone, individually we were a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, I soon realized that very few of the Crystal Gems actually cared for us humans. Rose Quartz claimed that the rebellion was for freedom for all, Gem and human alike. But aside from her, I found that most of the Crystal Gems were only in it for themselves. They treated us with aloofness, with many of them regarding humans no better than those of Homeworld did. To them, we were just vermin. A means to an end, at the very best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, there have to have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gems who liked people,” Hester said. “You mean to tell me that not a single one of them treated you with a modicum of respect? I find that hard to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did I,” Mr. Echo said. “So did I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Rose herself seemed to enjoy our company, condescending as she could be. Over the course of the war, I soon rose through the ranks as commander of the human battalion. Our camaraderie was deeper than it could be with any Gem. That is, aside from Rose Quartz. We fought by her side, and between battles, we taught each other many things about our worlds. She regaled us with stories of Homeworld’s past, about their history. And we taught her about the Earth. How we lived. How the world worked. Even how to love. I’ll admit, Rose Quartz...current feelings aside, she was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We fought against Homeworld’s tyranny for some time. Although Rose Quartz would soon come to know my true name, I would always be ‘Echo’ to her. And so, this is what she, and my soldiers, called me. Echo, the greatest human warrior. But then one day...I died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You died?” said Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, I died. It all happened so suddenly. It was another battle, just like all the others. Homeworld was attempting to set up a third Kindergarten closer to the human resistance movement, with which to wipe them out. We, of course, wouldn’t stand for that. We fought long, and we fought hard. Many humans were killed in the conflict. And I was one of them. I hardly even remember it happening. All I can recall that I was standing my ground against a large Jasper when I felt a hand tighten around my head, and was lifted off the ground. And that was it. No pain, nor any other sensation. If I hadn’t been revived after, I never would have known I had died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had later learned that Rose had cried over each of us. And although her healing powers were strong, they couldn’t bring back the dead. And yet, in spite of that, she did the impossible, and brought me back to life. How? While her tears were unable to pierce that veil, she planted a single kiss upon my forehead. And the next moment, I was alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Rose Quartz could bring back the dead,” said Hester. “So, that’s what she did with that lion, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume so,” Echo said. “That was after my time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did I live, but I was empowered. I became more like a Gem than any thought possible. My strength, my endurance, my speed, all increased tenfold. I required far less food and drink, and I barely needed to breathe. And while I still aged, I did so at a crawl. Almost six thousand years after that moment, and I have hardly aged some several years, maybe a decade. And my status as Earth’s greatest warrior was further cemented. While not as mighty as some Gems, I towered over my fellow man. I thought we were unstoppable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then? We won. After years of fighting, we finally drove back the invaders. The Diamonds decided Earth was no longer worth it, and left it alone. Or so we thought. All it took was an instant--all of the Gems we had fought alongside, transformed into monsters by an unseen Homeworld force. I can’t tell you what is more tragic: this fact alone...or the fact that I felt sorrow for none of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that...my life continued as usual. Well, as usual as it could. With my status as Earth’s greatest warrior, I was named king of the first human city. I ruled over my subjects for years afterwards, as Rose Quartz, the only Gem I had ever cared for, and I grew apart. As for my kingdom...nations change, power changes hands, and people die. But I don’t. I’ve lived through the rise and fall of every major civilization in human history, watching from the shadows, building up my wealth over the centuries. I’ve acquired many allies in that time. Commander Pierce was only the most recent of them. And now, the Children of Homeworld follow my lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see, the Children regard the Crystal Gems as traitors. They seek to eliminate them, and BAINE, just as much as SEEN did. And with my help, that will soon come to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you basically hate Gems because of how they treated you back then?” asked Hester. “Don’t you care that they fought to protect humanity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it: they didn’t,” Mr. Echo said. “The Crystal Gems fought only for their own benefit, not that of our kind. Even Rose Quartz was guilty of this. Out of all those fallen in battle, all my brothers who died defending their home, I was the only one she resurrected. Just because she was fond of me. And despite this, for centuries, people like you relied on them to protect you from their own fallen members.” He stood up. “Don’t you see? The Crystal Gems are holding us back! They say they want to help us, but they only care about themselves! That is what I want. Without the Crystal Gems, humanity would be strong enough to defend itself from Homeworld, and anything else that would threaten our great species. We would finally be the ones to be feared, not them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester only stared at Echo for a few moments. “You’re...there’s no other word for it, crazy!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” he said, pondering this. “Eternal life has not been kind. But with a few kindred spirits, and some fools like the Children, even if I am ‘crazy,’ I can still prove that I’m right. Although...you really want crazy? The Children believe that Homeworld colonizing Earth would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. They think that if life on Earth is sucked dry, we’ll be resurrected as Gems. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is crazier than me, I should think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” said Hester. “But what about Rose Quartz? Didn’t you love her, and she loved you? What about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Echo slowly nodded. “I was waiting for you to ask about that,” he said. “Let’s just say, I wouldn’t advise you to keep too many secrets, Agent Albrecht. The longer a secret is kept, the bigger the impact once it is revealed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo ignored her. “Speaking of secrets, Ms. Albrecht, I’d advise you not to keep yours. I’ll give you a moment to process this, and when I return...be ready to speak your mind.” He made his way towards the door. “Farewell for now. And don’t even think of attempting to escape. Every exit is uncovered, you’ll only inconvenience us both if you try.” And with that, he was gone, opening and closing the door before Hester could get a good look at the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left alone, Hester looked at the room around her. “Now,” she pondered aloud, “how can I get myself out of this one?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Rock and a Hard Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BAINE learns of the existence of Homeworld's ultimatum in their war with Earth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Thirteen: A Rock and a Hard Place</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 9, 2015. BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BAINE had had several headquarters over the years. That isn’t to say that there is only one compound at any given time--most countries around the world have their own branch, with their own base. These bases are fairly static in their positioning; but, due to the nature of threats the North American branch had to deal with over the last few decades, movement of their base has been deemed necessary at least twice since SEEN first emerged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a few select individuals are allowed to know the headquarter’s exact location. Even the troopers within were only allowed a vague idea of where their base lay. Those that were given this information were those of extreme importance. These included drivers and pilots, the Director and his inner circle, and the Crystal Gems. And one of the latter had just arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Garnet had contacted Mills, she hadn’t said exactly what she wanted to meet with him for. She had expressed that it was urgent, and likely involved both the Children of Homeworld and Homeworld itself. Concerned but curious, the Director obliged, stating that she should meet up with them as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet was well known for being the stoic type. Her emotions were not easily read unless she consciously broadcast them, but a few BAINE agents, who had been in the service for some time, had learned how to read her, somewhat. She had been met outside by one of these soldiers. As she and the human woman descended by elevator into the base proper, she could detect a vague hint of dread emanating from the Gem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garnet…” she began. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fusion simply continued staring towards the wall. “Yes,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did...did something happen?” She tried to take on what she hoped was a consoling tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t what happened,” Garnet said. “It’s what will happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Is is something to do with Steven?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s something to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard shrugged, figuring that trying to get Garnet to talk was pointless. She had called this meeting in the first place, so she would probably tell Morgan what was on her mind anyways. To the relief of them both, the elevator soon reached the bottom. “Well, whatever it is, I hope you guys are able to figure it out.” Garnet nodded in reply before stepping into the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though she was well-liked and well-respected by just about every member of BAINE (specifically, all of them), Garnet was far from a celebrity. As she strolled towards the Director’s office, she was greeted by several of the personnel she passed by. A friendly wave here, an affectionate nickname there. And while she acknowledged these gestures, she didn’t return them like she usually did. Even those who couldn’t read her subtle cues could tell she was more solemn than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet herself was aware of this. But she knew that being cordial was not important right now. Although she was far from giving up hope, this was one of those times when she wasn’t certain that everything was as alright as it seemed. Especially with what she had just learned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing with his arms behind his back, facing away from the door, his usual pose, Morgan Mills turned around when he heard the door to his office open. “Garnet! How nice to see you again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet said nothing. She walked up to the desk, standing across from the Director, before finally speaking. “We need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we do,” said Mills. “You sounded quite upset when you called. Well, by your standards, anyways. Oh, forgive me!” The Director turned his attention to the two other figures present in the room with them. “I don’t suppose you mind if Dr. Rhodes and Dr. Packard are present for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edmund and Gina had recently been working on a new prototype armor for the troops, and were discussing it with Morgan when Garnet arrived. Gina waved to her with a grin, while Edmund nodded respectfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” said Garnet. “In fact, they need to hear this. As much as I’d like to keep this a secret...this is something you need to hear. All of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Mills’ curious concern made way to worry. “Garnet, please, tell us what happened,” he said. By now, he was convinced something bad had happened to one of the other Gems, or, God forbid, Steven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said: It isn’t something that happened, but something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen,” Garnet said. “That is, unless we’re able to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three humans were listening intently now. Mills urged Garnet to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may recall, we were recently able to apprehend Peridot,” she said. “However, Steven seemed convinced that before she retreated into her gem, she was trying to tell us something important. Long story short, she lives in his bathroom now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina stifled a snicker. “So, what was she trying to tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t want to cooperate at first, but Steven was able to convince her. As it turns out...Homeworld isn’t coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” said Rhodes. “I mean if--wait...what’s the catch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ‘catch’ is that they aren’t coming back because they have no need to. Peridot and Jasper weren’t sent to reactivate the Kindergartens. They were sent to check on an ancient superweapon. The kind that could end everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was now apparent that the urgency of this meeting was well-deserved. “And, do tell, what is this weapon’s nature?” asked Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we first found those...those...horrible fusion experiments…” Garnet was visibly upset by these memories. “We assumed that was the end of it. Gems forcibly melded together as punishment, warped by Homeworld’s twisted understanding of fusion. But it goes deeper than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span> deeper.” Garnet removed her visor, her worry now obvious in her three eyes. “The ones we’ve seen were just the prototypes. The actual weapon--the Cluster--is a fusion experiment buried deep underground, close to the Earth’s core, made from the remains of millions of shattered Gems. If it ever manifests a physical form, like Peridot guesses will be relatively soon, it will tear the planet apart from within.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A palpable silence hung in the room for quite some time. Mills took a deep breath, leaning up against his desk. “Good God…” He sounded beyond scared. After taking a minute to compose himself, he faced Garnet once more. “What did you say this weapon was called?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cluster,” said Garnet. “A mutated Gem the size of a moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodes was wide-eyed. “But that--this--hold on, I need a moment. This is heavy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta have some sort of plan for this, right?” said Gina. “A protocol, or initiative, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at the moment, no,” said Mills.”Frankly, we’ve simply never imagined a threat like this was even conceivable!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we do have something,” said Garnet. “Peridot has agreed to work with us on a method of terminating the Cluster. Our goal is to construct a drill, and take it down to the Cluster to destroy it. If that doesn’t work…” She trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, can’t you see into the future?” said Gina. “Couldn’t you tell if it works or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see many occurrences of either possibility,” Garnet said. “All potential futures I see have an equal chance of occurring. And while it is entirely possible we win...there are many more futures in which we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should...should we tell everyone?” said Rhodes. “Not just BAINE, I mean everyone, the people. Give them some time to...get ready. In case this doesn’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan sighed. “I see no reason to,” he said. “The reason BAINE operates in secrecy is to prevent the public from worrying about matters too big for them to understand. And this matter is bigger than anything BAINE has ever had to deal with. No, revealing our secrets wouldn’t have done any good back then, and it certainly won’t do any good now. All it would do is create unnecessary worry. However, we do need to alert the rest of BAINE. I will contact the other members of the Board to inform them of this development.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what are we supposed to do?” said Rhodes. “A gigantic Gem in the center of the Earth isn’t something you can just whip up a solution to at a moment’s notice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll build our drill,” said Garnet. “If you can make a backup plan, I recommend you do.” She stood up. “I suggest we both get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I imagine the clock is ticking,” said Mills. “Well...I wish you luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you as well,” Garnet said. She turned to leave, giving a glance back before she stepped out the door. “I suppose we’ll all need some luck now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever I have called all of BAINE’s men and women together such as this, it is usually to deliver a message of hope. And while today is no different...I fear this situation is much more dire than ever before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has recently come to my attention that Homeworld’s recent renewed interest in Earth is far more troubling than we initially thought. You see, it was never their plan to renew colonization efforts. They do not want progress: they want revenge. Before Homeworld left thousands of years ago, they made sure their enemies would pay. They created a weapon, the destructive potential of which is extraordinary. It is called the Cluster: a mass of shattered Gems fused together by Homeworld superscience, lying at the center of the Earth. When it takes form, our planet will be rent asunder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the stakes, this is no time to panic. True, this is a threat the likes of which BAINE has never encountered before; direr than corrupted Gems, the Children of Homeworld, even SEEN. But the Crystal Gems are working to stop this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until then, we must focus on doing what BAINE has always done: keep this planet safe. All we can do is work towards stopping the Children, and have hope that the Crystal Gems are up to the task. For in times like these...hope is our strongest tool. Godspeed, Godspeed to us all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Convoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fireteam Victor is tasked with defending a convoy of Polaris trucks from the Children of Homeworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Fourteen: The Convoy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 13, 2015. BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...which means, Director Mills, that your services are required more so now than ever before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan nodded as St. Augustine once again requested BAINE’s aid. This time, a highly-valuable shipment of Gem tech was travelling to a secure Polaris blacksite. The only problem was, in order to get there, the shipment had to pass through a stretch of highway located within known Children of Homeworld territory. Much of Polaris’ security detail was busy protecting set locations, so there was none to spare to escort this tech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does seem like your goods would be put in harm’s way,” Mills said. “But could you not simply go around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And waste so much time?” said Barnabas. He seemed almost insulted at the suggestion. “Director, this tech has to make it to the blacksite by no later than the twentieth! Taking a detour would mean delaying important research that’s already underway! I cannot, in no uncertain terms, let something like this happen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Mills knew there were bigger things to worry about right now, he had opted not to inform Barnabas of the Cluster just yet. At least at the time being, it would do more harm than good. “Very well. I will send a squadron to rendezvous with your convoy once it ships out. They will escort your vehicles, and protect them from any attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, very good,” Barnabas said. “I know you think I’m irresponsible, Director. Not managing my own security detail, and all. But I assure you, with my forces stretched thin, reaching out to you is all I can do at a time like this. I do appreciate the help.” With no more to say, the C.E.O. shut of the communicator, leaving the office in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Barnabas…” Mills wondered aloud, shaking his head. “Sometimes I wonder if he only sees us as hired muscle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 19, 2015. Midwestern U.S., en route to Classified Polaris Industries Blacksite.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several large eighteen wheelers rumbled down the dusty highway, seldom used by your average citizen unless he or she had become quite lost. Though not legally mandated, roads like this were typically reserved for corporate usage. These freighters were accompanied by numerous smaller vehicles--a brigade of black vans, each one carrying several armed BAINE personnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, cap, you really think the Children are desperate enough to take on a moving target like this one?” asked Luke. He, along with the rest of Fireteam Victor, were crammed into the back of one of these vans. All of them, minus one. Hester’s usual spot was filled by Agent Farouk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a matter of desperation,” responded Daniel. “If they see these trucks as an easy opportunity, then they’re going to take it. That you can bet on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, these Children aren’t so tough!” said Farouk. “They’re just like any cult: a bunch of wackjobs deluded into following a seemingly-charismatic leader. And like any other cult, they’re bound to self-destruct eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we don’t have time to wait for them to fall apart by themselves,” said Rook. “Whether or not they know about the Cluster, they’re still going to keep attacking innocent people. End of the world or not, it’s our job to stop that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear, hear!” said Luke. “Just because we could all die soon doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep doing what we do best!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll die soon anyways, Cluster or no Cluster,” Vargas replied grimly. “It makes no difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo looked up at his teammate with an expression of concern. “Sheesh, when did you become so fatalistic?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, all I’m saying is that death is something that’s going to happen regardless,” Vargas explained. “Therefore, it only makes sense that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, all of you,” Daniel snapped. His head was cocked to one side, listening intently. “Anyone else here that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the sound of engines,” said Farouk. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it,” said Daniel. “There’s too many engines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many?” said Luke. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it means?” said Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s instincts proved to be accurate; they weren’t alone. As the convoy drove past a cliffside, numerous other vehicles had driven after them. All of them looked civilian in nature, but the coordination between the cars obviously meant they were organized. Most were your standard cars or trucks, but a large RV was present as well. These vehicles sped up alongside the convoy, surrounding it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heads up, we’ve got company!” yelled the van’s driver. “What’s our next move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for them to make the first move,” said Daniel, “then we’ll counterattack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These things aren’t really suited for on-the-fly combat, y’know,” said Ichigo, looking around at the lack of places to shoot from within the van. “I knew we shouda brought something with a turret!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll just have to improvise,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With only handheld firearms, the BAINE agents had no way to engage the invaders that didn’t involve leaving their vehicles, something very difficult to do at this speed. Once beside the trucks, the Children opened the car doors. They could be seen within, all wearing their robes and masks. With BAINE unable to do anything to defend themselves, they enacted their plan; from out of their vehicles crawled a small army of Gem mutants, emerging from the doors, trunks even a sunroof or two. This seemed to be the main purpose of the RV, to carry as many of these monsters as possible. Freed from their confines, these creatures’ first action was to leap out of their current vehicle and onto another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re on me! I can’t shake ‘em!” yelled the driver of Fireteam Victor’s van. The darkened vehicle swerved side to side in an attempt to throw off the monsters clinging onto it. The mutated Gems were clawing at the glass and metal, trying to do as much damage as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel undid his belt and stood up, bracing himself against the wall. “Hold it steady, I’m going out there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” said Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To deal with these punks,” he said. Shotgun in hand, he opened the back doors of the van. He then leaned out to face the enemy cars, opening fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan, are you nuts!?” yelled Ichigo. “At least strap yourself in, or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time,” was all he responded with. Having driven off the car directly beside them, Daniel then turned his attention to their own vehicle. He grabbed on to the roof, pulling himself up on top of the van.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp, Bridge has lost it,” said Farouk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he has,” said Vargas. “And I’m thinking it’s time we lose it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, boy,” said Luke. “Do I wanna know what you’re suggesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not!” said Vargas, getting up. “Hey, get us up closer to the front, will ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do the best I can, but things are already pretty dicey!” said their driver. He cried out as a giant crack appeared in the windshield, courtesy of a Gem mutant. “Somebody get these things off me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Working on it!” yelled Daniel, trying to pull himself to the vans roof. About halfway there, he leveled his shotgun at the monstrous Gems, firing a few shells their way. Able to destabilize only one of them, the others either dropped down to the front of the van, or stomped over towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s a boost!” said Vargas. He pushed up on Daniel’s legs, helping him up to the top. The latter quickly dispatched the cluster Gems heading towards him, before reloading, and subsequently eliminating the last one present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Free of any obstructions, their van sped towards the front of the besieged convoy. After releasing their hunters, most of the Children’s cars had begun to pull away. The few that remained, however, had begun ramming the enemy vehicles. One of these hit the van, causing it to swerve, and Daniel to lose his footing. He only barely caught himself before he fell from the rooftop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not today, you color-coded a-holes!” yelled Vargas. He opened fire on the offending vehicle with his machine gun, tearing the engine to shreds. Billowing smoke and engine fluid, the car sputtered to a halt, eventually fading off into the horizon. “Yeah! Get some!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James got up, pushing his way past Vargas. He repeated Daniel’s actions, pulling himself up to the roof. “Someone give me a boost!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing?” asked Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing it, what’s it look like?” James replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Farouk shrugged, getting to his feet. “Everyone here is insane! But maybe that’s what we need.” Like Vargas had done with Daniel, he helped James up to the top of the car. “Good luck up there! Try not to die!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” James said softly. Once on the roof, he reached out to Daniel. “Need a hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel reached up, with James pulling him up out of his current predicament. “Following my lead, then?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just know a good idea when I see one,” James responded. “And this isn’t one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel snickered. “Well, hold on, because my next one’s even worse!” He leaned down to the side of the van, tapping on the window. “Hey, buddy! See if you can get us over to that camper over there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.” As they drove closer, it became obvious that they were not the only ones fighting. Despite being caught in an inopportune position, BAINE was fighting back as best it could. Mainly through firing out of the backs of the vans, or attempting to drive the Children of Homeworld off the road--though nobody was insane enough to actually climb on top of the cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas, Farouk, and Ichigo all fired at approaching cars out the back of their van. Luke, meanwhile, had opted to shoot at the cars ahead of them. Soon enough, they neared the RV. “Watch and learn, kid!” said Daniel. Bracing himself, he ran forwards in the little space he had, making a diving leap towards it. He landed on the other vehicle with a thump, getting to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse,” said James. As soon as Daniel had landed on the roof of the camper, many more Gem mutants began to spill out and congregated towards the Captain. Rather than jump, James opted to shoot them before they could reach him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel fought off the approaching monsters as well. Melee strikes proved ineffective, so he relied on his shotgun to do the trick. This was easier said than done, given the way they attempted to swarm their prey. James did what he could to keep them off, but he didn’t risk shooting those too close to Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain! The trailer!” Daniel looked up when James’ shout got his attention. The RV he was standing on sped forwards in the direction of one of Polaris’ transports. Faster and faster; it was aiming to ram it. With nothing to shoot to slow it down, Daniel braced for impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An impact did indeed come, just not one he was expecting. A car, one of the ones that belonged to the Children, rammed into the side of the camper, diverting its path. Unfortunately, it still hit the truck, though not as hard as before. It dealt quite a bit of damage, though, causing some of the cargo to spill out to the ground. Also falling to the ground was Daniel himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, the impact sent him off of the road proper, so he landed on some relatively soft dirt rather than the street. Still, the impact knocked his senses loose for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel got to his feet, groaning. He couldn’t have been out for more than a few seconds. Looking up, he could still see the convoy off in the distance. Near him, the truck’s cargo had spilled out onto the street. A Children car, the same one that had rammed the RV, sat nearby. Daniel gripped his shotgun, just in case it wasn’t empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over the Gem tech spilled on the ground. Most of it he didn’t recognize, but it was certainly Gem in origin, that much he was certain. Gina or Rhodes would be better at telling what it was. However, a glint of red caught his eye. Most of the tech was a singular color, two at the most, but in a sea of green and yellows, only one item was red. Walking over to the item in question, he saw that it was a gemstone, formerly contained in a glass canister. Several of these containers lie on the ground, but the one that drew his eye was broken open, revealing the Gem inside. Curious, Daniel nudged the glass aside...and nearly had a heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cluster Gem. And it had begun to glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel stepped back as the snarling beast took shape. Like all the others, its eyes were a deep shade of pink. All of these eyes focused on Daniel as it prepared to pounce. Without a second though, Daniel leveled his shotgun at the abomination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Figures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Gem mutant rushed Daniel, pinning him to the ground. He held it back, its dripping fangs mere inches from his face. It shrieked and snarled, its many limbs scrambling for an opportunity to tear into their prey...when suddenly, a shot rang out. A pistol. Almost instantly, the creature stopped moving, as its body dissipated into a fine mist and its gemstone landed on the asphalt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked up to see a member of the Children of Homeworld, clad in yellow and aiming a pistol in his direction. Out of ammo, he had no other options. He slowly rose to his feet, placing his hands over his head. The cultist, strangely enough, lowered their gun as they walked over to him. “Easy, now, I don’t want any trouble,” Daniel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t,” she said, in a very familiar voice. “And neither do I.” She reached her hands up to remove her hood and mask, revealing the face of…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hester!” cried Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Present, Captain!” she said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...how did you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story...but we’ve got time,” said Hester. She gestured over to the car on the side of the road. “Hop in. I’ll tell you about my daring escape on the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Daring Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hester describes to Daniel the details of her...well, guess.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Fifteen: Daring Escape</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Captain...what would you like to hear about first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel could hardly believe what he was seeing. Hester had been taken by the Children nearly two months now. And now, here she was, no worse for wear. Not only had she managed to escape from her captors, but she appeared to have infiltrated their numbers as well. Was this some sort of trick? No, no, he didn’t think it was. “Right now, let’s just focus on catching up to that convoy,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me,” said Hester. The two of them took a seat in the car that, despite having been wrecked pretty hard, still was still able to start up. Though it wasn’t exactly what could be called fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where exactly did you get this car?” asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” said Hester. “It’s one of theirs. These Children of Homeworld people, they’re just regular folks. Anyone could be one of them. Like, SEEN was more of a military operation, but the Children...like I said, they’re people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, is that how you convinced them to let you join?” asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I didn’t convince them of anything,” said Hester. “I escaped on my own. Turns out, they don’t really care who you are as long as you wear the costume and spout their rhetoric. And I used that to my advantage. It went something like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>July 19, 2015. Unknown Location.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the halls of the facility, a pair of yellow-robed figures escorted a third. Hester couldn’t see her surroundings, as a black hood was placed over her head. Her hands were chained behind her back as well, making any escape attempt unlikely. But not impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, heretic…” said one of them. “Mr. Echo says you don’t want to cooperate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled groan came from under Hester’s mask. She couldn’t reply if she wanted to, as a cloth had been stuffed in her mouth as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily, we have just the way to loosen your lips,” said the other one. He opened the door ahead of him, ushering Hester in. Rather than just comply, she braced herself by placing her foot against the frame. “Huh? Get in there, heretic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester’s guard maneuvered behind her to better push. She used this to her advantage: she kicked off of the door-frame with both feet, grabbing the front of his robe as she launched herself backwards. The two of them tumbled to the ground, but only one of them didn’t stick the landing. Before hopping back on her feet, Hester moved her chained hands to her front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Get over here!” yelled the other guard. Though Hester was still blinded, she was able to make out how close he was by the sound of his footsteps. She lunged with her head, her cranium colliding with his. He reeled back, momentarily stunned. Now was her chance!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran forwards, using her momentum to lift her captor over her shoulder. She followed up by slamming him into the floor, where he fell unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester shook her head, tearing off the hood and spitting out the gag. Rather than follow up with a witty quote, she figured that she had better find her way out of this place…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The heretic is free! To me, my brethren!” She had forgotten about the first of her guards. With her hands tied, there was no way she’d be able to handle backup. So, she did the only other sensible thing: run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her path took her down the unfamiliar hallways of wherever it was she was being held, luckily leading her away from any more guards. As she had no idea of the layout of this place, all hope of escape, at least for now, lay in losing her pursuers. Hester continued to sprint through the twisting hallways, rounding as many corners as she could to try and throw them off her trail. Once she couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore, she stopped to catch her breath, coming to a rest right next to a metal door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester cocked her head to the side to listen closer; no sound was coming from down the halls, nor from the other side of the door. She peered through the keyhole, seeing no movement on the other side. Slowly, so as not to draw any unneeded attention, she slid the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside was a medium-sized room filled with numerous baskets, each one holding similarly-colored robes. Washing machines and dryers lined the walls. Evidently, this was where the Children did their laundry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not five seconds after the door clicked shut behind her, Hester could hear the sound of footsteps. More guards were on their way. Of all the rooms she could have found herself in, fortunate that it was one filled with hiding places! She hurried over to one of the baskets and quickly buried herself underneath the robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear voices just outside of the door. “Keep looking!” one of them yelled. “She can’t have gotten past the sentries. She has to be somewhere in the base still!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on...maybe she’s in here!” another said. To Hester’s dismay, the door to the laundry room opened. At least three, but as many as eight people stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure she came in here?” asked one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not sure!” replied his fellow. “Do you have any better ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no sense wasting our time unless we know for sure,” said the first one. “We need to keep looking. Post a guard outside the door in case she is here, but the rest of us need to keep--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, look!” exclaimed one. “Over there!” A cavalcade of footprints flowed from one side of the room to the other, fortunately moving past Hester’s hiding place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...so, you think that’s where she went?” said a voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be. Why else would it be open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeesh. I hate to do it, but we should probably follow. What say you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it. Everyone down. Stick together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the lot of them had seen, Hester could hear their footprints receding, but only one at a time. Just to be sure, she waited for a minute or two after the sounds had stopped, just to be certain. Once she figured they were gone, she gradually lifted herself up out of the bin. Walking over to where she had last heard them, she found out where they had gone: there was a hole in the floor, with a metal grate the same size placed just next to it. A ladder led down into unseen corridors, which, by the look of things, were probably the sewers. Hester hadn’t lifted up this grate, but whoever had had unknowingly saved her bacon. Just as she was about to leave, her attention was turned back to the bin she had hidden herself in. It was possible that, with a bit more luck, she would have a way to escape from this place without any more difficulty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After rooting through the yellow robes for a bit, it became clear that all of them were the same size. They likely weren’t intended to be in any way form-fitting. None of them had tags or names of any kind on them; evidently, the robes were communal. Nobody would likely notice if one went missing. Hester donned one of them--it was surprisingly comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She now had her disguise. The question was, should she make due with what she had, or risk it to blend in a bit more? Hester went with her gut, and chose to try and win her favor with what would likely be her new ‘family’ for the foreseeable future. She stepped back over to the hole and crouched next to it. “Uh, hello? Is anybody down there?” She did her best to disguise her voice, but didn’t think it would matter, seeing as they most likely hadn’t heard her speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer. Again, she called out. “Um, is someone hiding down there, or something? I came in here, I saw that somebody, uh...what are you doing down there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice called back. “Eh? Who’s up there?” Soon enough, a few of the Children came into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing down there?” asked Hester, doing her best to feign ignorance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of them pushed past the others, making their way to the ladder to climb back up. “Apparently, nothing,” she said. “Come on, she’s not down there. Let’s keep looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is, er, somebody missing?” Hester said. “Could I help you look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of them looked at her, with what she could only assume was surprise. “You haven’t heard? The heretic escaped from containment! We have to find her before Mr. Echo finds out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-the heretic!?” exclaimed Hester. “Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, let’s move!” Hester ran out the door, looking back at the others. “Lead the way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Present Day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, hold on a moment,” said Daniel. “You mean to tell me that you just put on one of their suits, and they just bought it? Just like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it seems too easy, but you’d be surprised what people will overlook,” Hester said. “I learned that much on the force. Like I said, costume and rhetoric.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve just been living among them for the past few months, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have,” said Hester. “I’ve been waiting for a moment like this one all this time. When I heard we were being shipped out to attack this convoy, I knew it was my chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what else exactly happened in that time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny you should ask. I was actually able to get quite a bit of information on the Children of Homeworld over the months. I’ll hit you up with that once we get back, but let’s see what’s up with everyone else for now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that time, the two had arrived at the wreckage of one of Polaris’ trucks. BAINE troopers were positioned around the wrecked vehicle, taking inventory of the scattered items. Among them were a handful of cluster Gems, but whether or not they came from inside the truck remained to be seen. Daniel hopped out of the car to meet up with his team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain’s back!” shouted Luke. Everyone nearby turned towards Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you in one piece, Captain,” said James. “I would’ve turned back for you, but…” He turned to face the crashed truck. “...we were a bit busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind. Orders are orders, Rook,” said Daniel. “What matters is that we got the trucks safely to the blacksite. Well, most of them. Did the driver survive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Minimal injuries, thankfully,” said Ichigo. “Unfortunately, I can’t say the same about them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo directed Daniel’s attention towards another car on the side of the road. Specifically, it’s passengers: the car had sustained minor damage, but all three of them, each one clad in Children of Homeworld robes, were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel was quiet for a moment. “Your handiwork, Vargas?” he asked darkly, turning towards the agent in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas shrugged. “Not mine, Cap. We found ‘em like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suicide,” said Hester. “They killed themselves rather than let themselves be captured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke did a double-take upon realizing who said this. “Wh--Hester!? You’re back!?” She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...why exactly are you dressed up like one of these zealots?” asked Vargas. One almost got the sense he was suspicious of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider these last few months an exercise in deep cover,” she replied. “But, regardless, it’s good to be back. Hopefully, we can make it official soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hester...you said that you picked up some information about the Children while you were being held,” Daniel said. “What exactly is that about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on,” said Rook. “We should wait until we get back to base to debrief. And when we do…” He picked up one of the cluster Gems lying on the ground. “...I’ll have some questions for Augustine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” asked Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James held out the mutated Gem. “These things were inside the truck. He’s still transporting them, even though he knows what the Children are trying to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, you can’t know that for certain,” said Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I?” said James. “We know that the Children have been stealing from Polaris. We know what they’re taking. Now, let me ask you this: if Augustine knows what they’re after...why would he put them right into their hands like this?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Under a Lens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hester goes into further detail about what happened during her time undercover, which leads Morgan to an unfortunate conclusion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Sixteen: Under a Lens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>October 21, 2015. BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering the circumstances, anyone else in Hester’s position would be nervous. After all, she was seated in front of some of BAINE’s most prestigious commanders, presided over by the Director himself, all of them ready to scrutinize every little detail she gave. She was the only witness, after all. Even though she wasn’t being accused of anything, such a situation would be sure to give anyone a case of the jitters. Not Hester, though. ‘Grace under pressure’ was practically the Albrecht’s motto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among the commanding officers in the stands was Daniel. While Hester wasn;t nervous, he certainly was. What went on here today could shape the rest of their conflict with the Children of Homeworld. Initially, he had been satisfied that Hester was able to escape with her life. Now, he hoped that she had been able to bring a little bit more back with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Director Mills sat in the highest seat, overlooking the lone woman sitting in the center of the rounded room. “If everyone is prepared, we may now begin,” he said. “Agent Albrecht, could you begin by giving us a brief recollection of what occurred after you had been taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best, sir,” Hester said. “So...after I was knocked unconscious, I woke up being held in a dark cell. Mr. Echo was there, too. He wanted to know where you were, Director. I think that was why they attacked our base in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An attempt on my life,” said Morgan. “It wouldn’t be the first time, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky you weren’t around at the time,” said one of the Captains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d hardly call that luck!” he responded. “One of my soldiers was taken in my stead because I happened to be absent! On the contrary, I should have been there instead!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fault’s all mine, sir,” said Daniel. “My Fireteam is my responsibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills waved him off. “That’s enough pointing fingers for one day. Miss Hester, please continue. How did you come to escape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got lucky, to be honest,” said Hester. “Escaping from those two guards was one thing, but I just happened to find myself in a laundry room. For that matter it was just chance that nobody suspected me once I put on that disguise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a minute, Albrecht,” said one of the Captains. “First, in your written description of events, you claimed that Mr. Echo was some sort of pink, undead creature. As if that wasn’t enough, now you claim to have gone undetected while in an enemy stronghold for two months? I find your story hard to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a good actor. Plus, I have tons of experience going incognito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan contemplated this. “Sometimes, the stars just align,” he said. “It’s entirely possible that Agent Albrecht did indeed remain undetected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s possible, because it’s true,” said Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for Mr. Echo,” said Mills. “Him being several thousand years old, dyed pink after being returned to life by Rose Quartz is, while bizarre, definitely not the strangest thing we at BAINE have dealt with. Our history with the Crystal Gems and all manner of Gem dealings is proof of that.” He nodded in Hester’s direction. “And what happened during this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t sent on any missions, thankfully,” she said. “Now, I could have left at any time, but you have to take off your robe when you do, so that would’ve been a death sentence. I had to wait until I knew BAINE would be present before I could make my move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...And the rest is history,” said one of the Captains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” said the Director. “So the months leading up to this date were...uneventful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t see any action, if that’s what you mean,” said Hester, “but I wouldn’t say that they were ‘uneventful.’ I actually managed to snag quite a bit of information about the Children and what their end goals are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?” said Mills. “Please, do tell!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then…” said Hester. “Where should I begin?” she wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we start at the beginning?” suggested Daniel. “Start with what would be easier to understand first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I can do,” said Hester. “So, what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about the Children of Homeworld was that they worshipped Gems, and wanted to bring the Diamonds back to Earth so that they could become Gems themselves. But what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know was why they were stealing those Cluster mutants from Polaris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We also don’t know why Polaris was keeping them in the first place,” said Daniel. “They at least should have let us know about them first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, anyways, they’re using them to instill fear in the populace,” said Hester. “These mutants--or ‘Voidborn,’ as they call them--are seen as extensions of the Cluster, which itself is seen as punishment for both the Crystal Gems and Humans rebelling against Homeworld. The Children seem to think that by forcing humankind to repent, they can stop the Cluster by appeasing the Diamonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is...is that it?” said one of the Captains. “They just want to scare us into praying to some aliens almost nobody even knows exist, in hope that will save the world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that simple,” said Hester. “That’s what the regular grunts say, but I think the Radiant One and his Archons believe otherwise. From the way they talk, it almost seems like they’re desperately trying to convince their followers that the Cluster can be stopped. It’s like they know it’s coming, and they know they can’t stop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bit morbid,” said another Captain. “But I suppose that’s what I’d expect from an apocalyptic cult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want to know is, who is this ‘Radiant One?’” said another. “And for that matter, who are his Archons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in the context of the Children the Radiant One is their leader, and the Archons are his generals,” said Hester. “The five of them work together to spread the Children’s influence far and wide. I have no idea who the Archons could be, but the Radiant One is a title passed down through family. Either his mother or father was the previous Radiant One, and so on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on a second, Hester,” said Daniel. “That’s all fine and good, but there’s one thing still bothering me. Why would Mr. Echo ally himself with the Children of Homeworld? Aren’t their goals kind of opposite to each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just it,” said Hester. “He just sees them as pawns. He’s manipulating their devotion towards Homeworld to get them to destroy us and the CGs. I imagine he was doing something similar with SEEN, too. Hell, he’s probably been doing this for millenia. Guy’s got a lot of money, too. He owns stock in all sorts of companies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made Morgan pause. “Including Polaris?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Hester. “He’s been around long enough to know a big fish when he sees one. I imagine he’d have to use a pseudonym, though. Can’t exactly imagine all that money going to a Mr. Gilgamesh Echo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite,” said Mills. He then stood up, drawing the attention of his Captains. “Well, unless there are any objections, I suppose we can wrap up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, there’s something I’d like to ask,” said a Captain. “Were you able to locate where the Children’s base was, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately,” said Hester. “I wasn’t able to make my way outside the base without raising suspicion--though I did try a few times. And when we left to intercept the convoy, we were transported in large vans with no windows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. We’ll just have to keep searching, then,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” said Mills. “Well, on that note, this meeting is adjourned. Everyone may return to your regular schedules. I have something I need to take care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester nodded. “Will do, sir. I’m glad I could help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re glad to have you back home, Agent Albrecht,” said the Director. “Dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As be prepared to dial Mr. St. Augustine, Morgan felt a pang of apprehension. It wasn’t so much that he was particularly close with Barnabas. The two had only recently become acquainted. No, he was nervous due to what he thought could wait for him on the other end, once he asked the right questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The viewscreen stayed dark for quite some time, the only image upon it a spinning circle. Of course, this was to be expected. Barnabas was never one for urgency, unless the matter in question involved his company. After trying to get a hold of him for several minutes, the image of the C.E.O. finally appeared on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Mills,” said St. Augustine with a curt nod. “To what do I owe this pleasure? You wouldn’t have happened to put a stop to those Children of Homeworld, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite,” answered Mills. “We have, however, come across a few interesting tidbits of information regarding them. Ones I think you’d rather like to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that certainly sounds like good news,” he said. “But I’ll be the one to judge. Please, go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about that mysterious stockholder you mentioned,” said Morgan. “That ‘John Doe.’ I can’t offer proof, but I have reason to believe it’s none other than Mr. Echo himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” said Barnabas, almost casually. “Well, thank you for your efforts, Director. My security team will take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to end the call, when Morgan cut him off. “Wait!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The matter is that of the cluster mutants,” said Mills. “The ones that the Children have been stealing from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, those things,” he said. “You know, we’re learning quite a bit about Gems from those little things! It’s only in the testing phase for now, but don’t be surprised if Polaris Industries corners the market in solid light technology a few years from now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And therein lies the rub,” said Mills. “If you value these Gems as commodities so much, why put them at risk? You keep them in low-security facilities, rely solely on us to defend them, and send them across the desert in vulnerable convoys through hostile territory...it almost looks like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to be taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>St. Augustine’s face momentarily tensed up, but only momentarily. “Director...it sounds awfully like you’re accusing me of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fact, I’m accusing you of working for Mr. Echo,” said Morgan. “As a big stockholder in your company, he must buy quite a large sum of your products. Enough to outfit a small army, if I may be so bold. And given how long he’s been on the scene, perhaps two armies.” He looked up, meeting eyes with Barnabas. “Am I close?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Barnabas looked stunned. Slowly, a smile crept across his face, before he descended into mad laughter. “Director, I must say, I had you all wrong,” he said. “And here, I pegged you for a simple, naive old man, deluded into thinking he could save the world by working </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gems instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. I was even somewhat fond of you. Do you think it’s a coincidence that I called you in for a meeting at the exact time when the Children attacked your base?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning of this betrayal?” asked Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s simple,” he replied. “Polaris Industries strives for a better future. The future we have in mind is only achievable through Gem technology; the Gems themselves, though, stand in the way of that goal. And if I get to make a profit along the way, then why not!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills only shook his head. “Then why did you have us fighting against the Children, if you’re working with them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said I was working with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” said St. Augustine. “I’m merely partners with Mr. Echo. Or, should I say, Gilgamesh. As for why...merely so I can keep what is rightfully mine without having to pay for it. Having my cake and eating it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I can consider our partnership over, then?” asked Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Partnership?” said Barnabas. “Director, this was never a partnership. I was the artist, and you were the sucker. Nothing more, nothing less. Unfortunately for you, I’ve gone and found myself another sucker. Farewell, Director. Good luck surviving the Cluster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the video feed cut out. Barnabas St. Augustine, and Polaris Industries as a whole, had turned their backs on BAINE. Morgan sighed; they had lost a longtime ally.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dawn of the Reckoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Cluster fit to burst free at any moment, BAINE's enemies begin to mobilize.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Seventeen: Dawn of the Reckoning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>November 6, 2015. The Sanctum Adamantum, Siberia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, nothing was visible atop the dais. Torches illuminated the room with their dim light, but no figure stood atop the raised platform. The flames flickered for a while, casting shadows that danced on the back wall, before a robed figure appeared. Staff in hand, the Radiant One ascended the stairs to the top of the platform, clad in all four colors of the Diamonds. He just stood there, staring, until the fires were snuffed out, leaving the room in complete darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this darkness, he remained for several seconds. Until, with no warning, blinding lights were switched on; the whole room glowed. The Radiant One lived up to his name. The supreme leader of the Children of Homeworld prepared to speak, his message being broadcast to his followers all across the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My children!” he proclaimed, raising his arms out to the side. “I send you this transmission on this day to deliver you what could very well be...your final command from an organic! For even now, the Diamonds’ revenge against the Pink Demon is upon us! Their machinations, centuries in the making, will come to fruition in the coming months! But they will not come to pass without your help. My children, I...no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> need your help!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the Pink Demon may have been able to slay her, the ever-compassionate Pink Diamond, rightful empress of Earth, will not be silenced! We have served her will since the olden days, and I now call upon you to do so once more! You see, my children...so long as one enemy yet remains, Homeworld will be unable to complete its task. The enemy I speak of, of course, is none other than the horde of heretics that is BAINE!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So long as even one of BAINE’s loyalists draws breath still, they will do everything in their power to prevent Homeworld’s purification of this planet, and with it, our ascension to Gemhood! This </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot be allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He slammed his staff into the floor for emphasis. “My children, if we wish for this planet to ascend, we must do whatever we must to ensure that this does not happen! We must fight!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, to all hearing this message, I extend to you this simple command: come to the Sanctum Adamantum. There, we will arm ourselves against this menace to our Diamonds! Thanks to help from our good friend and ally, Mr. Echo, we have enough firepower to destroy the heretical organization for good! With our might combined, my children, we will form a mighty crusade that will wipe the heathens from the face of this world!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I implore everyone who is able to join this army. For those who cannot, you must play your part as well. Pray to the Diamonds so that our movement may be successful in its endeavors. Send your energy to us, so that we may be strong enough to cut down the heretics where they stand. That our attack on their place of worship may be successful. We must have their strength, their wisdom, their courage!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only when we win this war, may we finally be given our what was taken from us all those many years ago. Only then can we finally be free of these organic husks! Only then may our spirits exist as their rightful forms, as we take our place beneath the thrones of the Diamonds! Only then will we finally achieve perfection!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this will require all or your efforts, my children. We must fight with everything we have! Do not fear--we have the Diamonds’ blessing! The ever-resolute Yellow Diamond, the approaching storm! The ever-wise Blue Diamond, queen of the void! The ever-mighty White Diamond, the holy destroyer! And may the ever-compassionate Pink Diamond, the rightful empress of Earth’s spirit watch over us always!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day fast approaches when your loyalty to our great leaders will become clear! All those who bask in their glory, who give their lives for their radiance, will rise to stand by their side! All who oppose them, like those of BAINE, will be crushed beneath their heels! This planet will be cleansed, and we will be finally free of suffering forevermore!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godspeed, my children! The sun will soon rise on the dawn of our reckoning, and all our efforts will be rewarded! I hope to see you on the frontlines when the time comes! Until that fateful day arrives, we must stand as one, and face the darkness together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, this was it. The Radiant One’s final message to his followers. The light faded, almost symbolically, concealing him beneath a cloak of shadow. It was clear--the Children of Homeworld’s end would soon be realized. And if they had their way, BAINE was going down with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This message was cast all across the globe, reaching every member of the Children of Homeworld in every dark corner of the Earth. This broadcast sent a flurry of emotions through them all; fear, sadness, elation, resolve, fury. But regardless, every single one of them knew that their time would soon arrive. And they would do whatever it took to win. Those that could immediately set about procuring transportation to Siberia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One adjusted his mask as he stepped down from the dais. His followers present were giddy with excitement at having witnessed this address in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Radiance, that was truly a moving speech!” said the yellow Archon, beside his brother in pink. “It was truly an honor to hear such words from none other than yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save your breath, Archon,” replied the Radiant One. “When the time comes, I will be no more than a servant, just as you will be. Under the Diamonds, I will no longer be radiant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that is then,” said the pink Archon. “Right now, you are our guidance, our light in the darkness! Our prophet, our shepherd!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” The Radiant One slammed his staff into the floor again, the sound echoing throughout the room. “Your praise is nought but shameless pedantics, meant to please me! I may be your lord, but I am but a man! Just as powerless against the Cluster as the rest of you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Mr. Echo assured us that the Cluster would be dealt with,” said the pink Archon. “That the Crystal Gems would accomplish this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe that the acolytes of the Pink Demon can be trusted,” the Radiant One said, shaking his head. “But whether or not the Cluster does emerge, we must keep the hopes of the masses up. If we fall to despair, we will surely never achieve ascension.” He began to walk in the opposite direction. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to begin preparing for the children’s arrival. I suggest you do the same. We have much we still need to accomplish if we wish to destroy BAINE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Radiant One was gone, the pink Archon turned to the yellow one beside him. “This seems like a tall order, Mr. Rowsdower. Do you really believe that all these humans will answer His Radiance’s call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yellow Archon nodded. “Fear not, Mr. Janus. You’ll find that when we believe in a cause, we will do everything in our power to aid it. Even if that means giving our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” the pink Archon said inquisitively. “I hope you speak the truth. We may be this planet’s last hope…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Polaris Headquarters, Silicon City, Silverstone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at his office door caused Barnabas to glance up; only momentarily, just long enough to register the sound. “Come in,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was opened by Jermaine. “Mr. Echo is here to see you, Mr. St. Augustine,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What timing!” Barnabas said. “Send him in. I have matters I wish to discuss with him as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz nodded, stepping aside as the masked form of Mr. Echo stepped into the room. “Mr. St. Augustine,” he said with a nod. “I hope I haven’t caught you at a bad time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” said Barnabas. “In fact, things are looking quite good for my company. We’ve recently acquired O’Dell, Inc., and are set to do the same to Nihlmann Unlimited!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it seems you are making quite the fortune,” said Mr. Echo. “...Which works out quite well, actually. You see, I have a minor favor to ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, anything for you, ‘John Doe,’” said Barnabas. “How can I be of assistance to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to use your connections with BAINE for something important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>St. Augustine’s self-satisfied demeanor immediately faltered upon hearing this. “Ah...unfortunately, Mr. Echo, that just happens to be the one thing I can no longer accomplish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Echo froze. “And why, exactly, is this the case?” It was clear from his voice that he was losing patience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, it just so happens that Director Mills, master sleuth that he is, managed to figure out that the two of us were working together. As a result, I was left with no choice but to cut ties with BAINE. You understand, of course. The situation was completely out of my control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter,” growled Echo. “You still have your uses.” He stepped closer to the center of the room. “The Children of Homeworld are planning an attack on BAINE’s central headquarters,” he explained. “I need you to keep them off the scent. The less they know about this attack, the more effective it will be. You can do this, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-possibly,” said Barnabas. “It’s definitely doable, but much harder now that I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, Mr. St. Augustine. I knew I could count on you.” There was definitely a trace of bitter sarcasm on Mr. Echo’s words as he left. Before exiting the room, he shot back one last glance at the C.E.O. “I have very few allies left in these times. You are very lucky those loyal to me are in short supply.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fitz watched as his former boss stepped out of the room. “What’s the plan now, sir?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” said Barnabas. “Without a direct line to BAINE, it will be much harder to throw them off of the Children’s tail. Unless… I believe there is one thing we can still try…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Manifesto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BAINE finds out what the Children are Homeworld are planning, but between them, the Cluster, and Barnabas' betrayal, nobody has any idea how to proceed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Eighteen: Manifesto</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>November 7, 2015. BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...and there you have it, folks. This transmission was recently broadcast all around the world from a secure location,” Gina explained. “This is the Children of Homeworld’s endgame.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Rhodes had recently been trawling the airwaves for transmissions from any source. Once Director Mills had told him that St. Augustine has sided with Mr. Echo, he had been searching tirelessly for any trace of Polaris’ underground activities. In the process, he had come across the Radiant One’s message to his followers. He had immediately passed this info to Mills, who had ordered it distributed to the rest of the bureau. Gina herself had been the one to show the recording to Fireteam Victor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welp...that about sums it up,” said Ichigo. “I knew these people were bonkers, but this is on a whole new level.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, this is tame stuff compared to what’s usually going on,” said Hester. “These people really seem to think that the Diamonds own the Earth. They really believe that they’re the good guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which makes them all the harder to fight,” said James. “When people think they’re in the right, they fight even harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, none of that matters in the long run!” said Vargas. “These psychos are just a bunch of fanatics in colorful dresses. ‘Righteous’ or not, I doubt they can do much against us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure,” said Daniel. The others turned to look at him. “There’s too many factors here to make that decision yet. Not only is Mr. Echo pulling the Children’s strings, but he’s also working with Polaris, for who knows how long. Not only that, but this nonsense about the ‘Sanctum Adamantum’ rubs me the wrong way. Hester, you didn’t happen to hear anything about that place while you were incognito, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in any usable sense,” she said. “I heard it mentioned a few times, but only in passing. I didn’t even get to work out what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? From the sound of things, it’s probably their base,” said Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you really think so?” said Vargas. “What an insightful comment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, just stating the facts!” said Luke annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the obvious,” Vargas shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please not get on each other’s cases?” said James. “Especially not at a time like this! You heard the man: Mr. Echo gave them weapons, armed them to be powerful enough to take us on. And according to Hester, Echo means business. He wouldn’t have allied with the Children unless he thought they were capable of threatening BAINE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what should we do, then?” asked Ichigo. “We know that Echo knows where our base is, so it’s safe to assume the Children do too. Do we move, or do we prepare for an attack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mills isn’t sure either,” said Gina. “He and Eddie were thinking about staying here, though. Say it’s safer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” said Daniel. “We don’t know what to expect from these people, and they could attack at any time. I think we should prepare for attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me,” said Vargas. He stood up, walking for the door. “The sooner these cult freaks are dealt with, the sooner we can get back to worrying about the end of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, right, I almost forgot about that,” said Gina. “Gotta get back to Eddie on that one…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James turned to Vargas before he left. “And where exactly do you have to be right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Target practice,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned slightly. “What, aren’t you already enough of a marksman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could always be better,” Vargas shot back, before closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...about the Cluster…” said Hester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shrugged, shaking his head. “I’m not the man to ask there. I know about as much as anyone else at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” said Gina. “I think we could really do with a check-up with the CGs. I think I’m gonna ask management if we can arrange one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea,” said Daniel. “We need all the information we can get nowadays. It’s definitely in short supply…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Cap?” asked Luke. “You’d tell us if you knew something we didn’t, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course I would, Svartign,” said Daniel. “Unless it was classified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...do you?” said Luke. “Know anything we don’t, that is. About...well, anything going on, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel sighed. “Trust me. There’s so many things going on right now, and I wish I knew more about all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>November 19, 2015. Somewhere in Rural Carolina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina impatiently tapped on her watch as she waited for one of the Gems to arrive. She wasn’t aware of which one it would be, but she wished that they would show up already. The late afternoon sun hung over the plains, and the black sedan she was sitting against could only offer so much shade. Maybe asking for this meeting wasn’t the best idea in hindsight. After a while, she could hear the warp pad activating from the other side of the car. Relieved, she stood up to greet her informant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What up!?” Gina was greeted by Amethyst, the purple Gem stepping down from the warp pad to greet her. “You wanted to talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amethyst, I hadn’t expected to see you today,” Gina said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And is that a good thing, or a bad thing?” Amethyst asked before Gina could reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...Good! It’s a good thing, of course, but I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amethyst cracked a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m just messin’! You guys are all business, seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, can’t really blame us for that, can you?” replied Gina. “I mean, what with the Cluster and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. That’s what you wanted to talk about, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. How’re you guys doing on that drill of yours? Peridot pulling her weight at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’m surprised,” said Amethyst. “Once she lightened up, she’s surprisingly alright. Steven seems to like her, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t Steven like everybody, though?” said Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is different,” said Amethyst with a shrug. “I’ve spent some time with her. She’s...well, she’s good people. I think Homeworld just doesn't let Gems like her be themselves. Like, I wasn’t around for the old war, but that’s probably why Rose rebelled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bet,” Gina said. “How’s progress on the drill so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gettin’ there,” Amethyst said. “Pearl and Peri make a good team, when they actually wanna. They didn’t get along so great at first. Y’know, nobody got along with Peri at first, except Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, that kid has a heart of gold,” Gina said with a laugh. “Hey, maybe he could make friends with the Cluster!” Both she and Amethyst laughed at this little bit of humor. “Oh, if only it were so easy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow, I don’t think that’ll work,” Amethyst said. “He’d probably try if he got the chance, though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it,” Gina said. “But anyways, it’s good to know you’ve got a plan. Back home, we’re stumbling around trying to deal with the Children of Homeworld and all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> drama. Yeesh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amethyst looked at her, confused. “Uh, the children of who now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Children of Homeworld,” repeated Gina. “They’re this cult that worships Gems, and wants the Diamonds to come back, and they declared war against BAINE. Don’t worry about that, though, we’re handling it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...I hope so, ‘cause I have no idea what any of that was about,” Amethyst said. “Well, good luck on your children, or whatever that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Good luck on taking care of the Cluster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do.” The two of them parted ways, both heading to take care of their respective problem. Not that either problem would be in any way easy...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Stormcloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the threat of not only the Cluster, but the Children of Homeworld hangs low over BAINE, both sides prepare for the final battle with one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Nineteen: Stormcloud</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>January 7, 2016. BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that should about do it,” said Gina. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have found the Cluster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sonar scanning necessary to find said object, despite it being just slightly smaller than the moon, had taken longer than one would have thought. Even upon receiving information on its whereabouts from the Crystal Gems, the geo-weapon had been quite hard to locate. But now that it had been found, preparations could begin for a plan to neutralize it, should the Gems’ plan fail. But if all went well, it wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the ‘ladies and gentlemen’ really warranted if I’m the only one here?” Rhodes asked drowsily. It was the middle of the night, and the two had been trying to pinpoint the Cluster for hours. But now that they had located it came the really hard part--how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should obviously go with the easiest option,” Gina said. Dark bags hung under her eyes from hours of working tirelessly. “We send a team down to the southern Goldenrod/Silverstone border, build a giant drill to break through the crust, and nuke it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodes yawned. “Don’t have any nukes. The president has to approve before BAINE can have access to any nuclear material.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the end of the world we’re looking at, Eddie,” said Gina. “I’m sure Mr. Simon over at the White House would be more than willing to let us use at least one bomb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know a nuke will work?” Rhodes asked. “You should know as well as anyone just how durable a Gem is. What makes you think that one the size of a planet would be any different?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Gina sighed, shaking her head. “I’m desperate, okay? You should be, too.” She turned back over to the screen. “Peridot was so sure that the Cluster would be at the center of the Earth. But since it isn’t, that can only mean one of two things: either one of us has faulty information, or this thing has moved since then. I, for one, think it’s the latter. It’s making its way closer to the surface, getting ready to hatch. And as if that wasn’t enough, Yellow Diamond definitely knows that something’s going on here on Earth because Peridot turned on her, and we still don’t know what the Children of Homeworld are planning! You see how this can feel sort of overwhelming?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Rhodes nodded. “I do see. That’s why you should probably rest for now.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>I-I can’t rest with the fate of the world at stake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late. Get some sleep. You’ll feel a lot better in the morning, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina wanted to protest, but she figured he was probably right. “Fine. Night, Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night, Gine. We’ll figure this out soon. I know we will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>February 17, 2016. The Sanctum Adamantum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From atop a balcony, both Mr. Echo and the Radiant One overlooked the massive room below. Within that room beneath them stood hundreds of loyal followers of the Children, ceaselessly training for the coming battle where they would tear down BAINE once and for all. A truly massive army, they rivaled SEEN not only in numbers, but capability as well. And they more than surpassed them in terms of ferocity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite an effective alliance the two had. From the very beginning, both of them knew what they were capable of when they combined their efforts. Mr. Echo provided the equipment, and the Radiant One provided the manpower. And there was no doubting that every one of his followers was willing to give their all for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, Your Radiance, I am impressed,” said Mr. Echo. “I hadn’t imagined that so many people would be willing to die for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not me they lay down their lives for,” the Radiant One responded. “It is only for the glory of the Diamonds that they sacrifice for. For they know that this world will soon be free of the endless curse of death and rebirth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath his mask, Mr. Echo rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes. Rest assured, the Diamonds will indeed claim this planet. Of that you can be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And what of the Cluster?” The Radiant One turned to face his partner. “You seem so certain that the Crystal Gems will somehow be able to halt the Diamonds’ superweapon. Why do you believe this is so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, one of the Diamonds’ agents have joined them,” Mr. Echo said. “With her help, they have successfully devised a plan to eliminate the Cluster. And you can be certain that it will not be long before they do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One shook his head. “Nothing more than rumors and hearsay, as always. You would be wise to accept your fate, Mr. Echo. Holding on to our physical lives is what holds us back as a race.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you would be wise to learn pragmatism,” Mr. Echo replied. “You let your hatred of the Crystal Gems cloud your judgement. By allowing them to disable the Cluster, it becomes that much more likely for the Diamonds to return personally.” The Radiant One didn’t respond; Echo scoffed. “Very well. I must be off, regardless--I have a war to prepare for. You know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Mr. Echo turned away and strolled off the balcony down the hallway. He passed by the blue Archon, who he gave so second thought to as he passed her. The Archon joined the Radiant One on the balcony. “What was that about?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing we did not already know,” he said. “Mr. Echo continues to be a non-believer. But he will soon come to recognize the true power of the Diamonds, you can mark my words on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>March 22, 2016. BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tell you, Captain, this whole Cluster business is much more nerve-wracking than I would have thought,” Mills said as he walked through the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel walked beside him. “Well, Director, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the end of the world. I guess that being scary is kind of to be expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but that isn’t the problem,” Morgan replied. “It would be one thing if the world’s end was approaching. But here, the world could already be beyond saving, and we would have no idea. The Cluster could emerge at any moment, and we would have no way of stopping it. I suppose we must hope that the Crystal Gems’ drill does its job properly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Gina’s plan?” asked Daniel. “Sending a nuke down to blow the Cluster back into pieces? You have to admit, it at least sounds appealing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appealing or not, was not meant to be,” Mills replied. “I spoke with the president regarding the matter, and he will not permit us to use a nuclear weapon. He says doing so could prove risky in the long run, even if it does work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think he’d be more willing to try this stuff, given our situation,” said Daniel. “He does know how dire this is, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have told him of the situation again and again, but his faith is in the Crystal Gems,” said the Director. “‘The Crystal Gems have protected this country since before it was founded,’ he says. ‘We have to believe they won’t let us down now.’ Call it naivete if you will, but I can’t help but think he’s trying to avoid the subject.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably concerned with ratings,” said Daniel. “Anyway, isn’t there something else we can try? I mean, what if he’s wrong? What if the Gems can’t stop it? Shouldn’t we at least have some sort of backup plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I suppose there is something we could try,” said Mills. “It would have gone far better if Mr. St. Augustine hadn’t put his lot in with Mr. Echo, but we can’t change that. Polaris Industries deals in many sorts of materials, many of them radioactive. Perhaps if we were to acquire some, we would be able to construct our own atomic explosive. But short of breaking into a Polaris stronghold, I’m just not sure how we would be able to obtain any.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it comes to that, we won’t have any other choice,” Daniel said. “Besides, I’m sure Barnabas realizes that the apocalypse isn’t profitable. We may be able to convince him to help us out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only hope that you are right,” said Morgan. “And for that matter, that you will not need to be. If all goes right, the Crystal Gems will be able to neutralize the threat. But then again, when at all has anything in this business gone right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel was hard-pressed to agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>April 13, 2016. The Sanctum Adamantum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For all their differences, the Radiant One and Mr. Echo shared one thing in common: they were both adamant of their beliefs, and refused to see otherwise. The Radiant One was certain that the Cluster would annihilate the planet, while Mr. Echo seemed certain that the Crystal Gems would save it. The four Archons, meanwhile, were not sure what to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here the four of them were, seated at the table that normally held five, discussing what to do at this time. Their main concern was the possibility that not only might the Cluster actually be vanquished...but that maybe it should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Echo put it nicely,” said the blue Archon. “If the Cluster is eliminated, that may draw the Diamonds back to this planet. From there, they can finally colonize the Earth properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmph,” said the white Archon. “Ms. Nihlmann, am I to believe that you are doubting His Radiance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly,” she replied. “But in such times of crisis, he is simply letting the stress get to him. He is only human, as are we all. So to speak...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must agree,” the pink Archon said. “I would never doubt the Radiant One, but he is letting his fervor cloud his judgement. I have heard him speak: he wishes to join the fight against BAINE personally, on the frontlines, no less. Although Mr. Echo has established himself time and time again as a non-believer, we at least owe this army to him. And I think we owe it to him to leave this matter in the capable hands of the traitorous Crystal Gems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” said the white Archon. “It’s settled. This fight will continue as planned, until His Radiance proves himself incapable of leadership. If he does, we will take control of the Children until this crisis is averted. I do not enjoy plotting against our leader, but I will do so if it is in the name of the Diamonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well put, Mr. Gregor,” said the yellow Archon. “And that only leaves the matter of the Crystal Gems once the Cluster is dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once BAINE is no more, we will make our move against the Crystal Gems,” said the blue Archon. “And we have plans to move out any day now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May 10, 2016. BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James! James, wake up! Today’s the day, it’s happening!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, James shot up out of bed upon hearing Luke’s voice. His first thought was that the Cluster was awakening. But, seeing as how the rest of his Fireteam were simply gearing up, it must not be something quite so dire. Whatever it was, though, it was clearly urgent. “What’s going on?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Children of Homeworld,” said Vargas. “They’re making their move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A team of armed Children cultists have taken several people hostage at Grand Central Station,” Bridge explained. “The entire place is on lockdown. Local law enforcement is trying to keep it under control, but we’re being flown in because of our experience with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely seemed like the Children were active again. But why, after so much time, and after threatening to attack BAINE directly, would they go after innocent people in Empire City? Something was amiss here, and James was ready to find out what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you’re ready for this, Rook,” said Luke, as the six of them headed down to the air bay. “This is where things get real.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Smokescreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BAINE heads to Empire City to resolve a hostage situation involving the Children of Homeworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty: Smokescreen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May 10, 2016. Grand Central Station, Empire City</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the unmarked black van pulled up, almost the entire station had been cordoned off by the ECPD. Officers held back curious civilians, while armed SWAT members aimed their weapons at the doors, should the hostiles try anything funny. The vehicle stopped, and several armored BAINE troopers stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their leading operative walked over to a man in a trenchcoat and a bushy mustache, evidently the police commissioner. “Glad to see you got here on such short notice,” the man said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s the situation?” the commander asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bunch of gun-toting lunatics are holed up inside,” explained the commissioner. “They took just about everyone inside as a hostage, and refuse to let anyone in. We haven’t even been able to get a motive or demands out of them. They just keep babbling on and on about ‘Homeworld’ this and ‘Gems’ that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re getting bolder,” said the commander. “Don’t worry, we’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me you’ve seen these guys before?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few times. Just your typical doomsday cult, nothing to lose sleep over.” Once he was back in front of the other soldiers, the captain took on a much more serious demeanor. “I won’t lie to you all, this is a bad situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” said Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re at a clear disadvantage here,” he continued, ignoring Ichigo’s remark. “We don’t know enough about the situation to placate them, and going in guns blazing would only put the hostages in more danger. We’ll have to play this smart if we want any chance of getting those people out of there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all ears,” one of the three captains present said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s how we’ll divide things,” he continued. “Fireteam Bravo will guard the outer perimeter, making sure all exits are covered. Fireteam Victor will secure the station, and drive the assailants into a corner. Once they do that, Fireteam Delta will escort the hostages to safety. Any questions?” None were raised. “Good. Let’s get this done before anyone gets hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Fireteams split up. “Alright, here’s how we’ll handle this,” said Bridge. “You four will make your way into the station through the subway tunnels. Vargas, no offence, but the last thing we need right now is sheer firepower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meh, fair,” Vargas said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you’re inside, Hester, get to higher ground. Ichigo, James, Luke, you try and disrupt the Children. Get them away from the hostages. All clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal, Captain!” said Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then move out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four soldiers made their way through the subway tunnels, all Ichigo was concerned about was the idea that a train could catch them off-guard at any moment. “I’m just saying, it happens all the time in movies,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ichigo, there’s a hostage situation. You don’t think they wouldn’t have shut down the trains?” Hester said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust that,” he said. “There’s always one that doesn’t listen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d be more worried about the Children,” said Luke. “How are we supposed to deal with them? For all we know, they’ll shoot the hostages the second they see us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we won’t let them see us,” said James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easier said than done…” Luke mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The team walked for a few more minutes, before reaching the location of the subway stop into Grand Central Station. But before they could get close, Hester held out her arm. “Stop,” she whispered. “Hostiles right in our path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several Homeworld cultists clad in blue, yellow, and pink robes were blocking the staircase into the station. A quick headcount revealed about five or six of them, each one carrying a rifle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone have any ideas?” asked Ichigo. “We can’t take ‘em out from here without alerting the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester pulled a cylindrical object out from her vest. “Lucky for all of you, I came prepared!” Making sure she wasn’t seen, she leaned just far enough out of cover to chuck the object right in the middle of the group of guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?” one of them said, as the object, which happened to be a flashbang, clattered along the floor, coming to rest beside the stairs. Before any of them registered what it was, it burst--their senses were scrambled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” yelled Hester. With the guards momentarily blinded and deafened, the BAINE soldiers charged. Each of them knocked out one of the Children before they were able to come to their senses. One of them remained, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the effects of the flashbang were wearing off, the last conscious cultist aimed his rifle at Ichigo. He was aiming for his head, but he couldn’t see so well, so the shot instead connected with his shoulder. Ichigo cried out, falling to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ichigo!” yelled Luke. He ran over to his wounded comrade, while Hester took care of the guard. She slugged him in the stomach before following up with a blow to the head, knocking him out. She and James then turned their attention to Ichigo as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Ichigo exclaimed indignantly. “Son of a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>biscuit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that hurt!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not bleeding,” said Luke. “Did your armor block the bullet or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester, however, noticed the armament laying on the ground next to him. She picked it up, realizing something odd about it. “Rubber bullets,” she said. “They’re using non-lethal rounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non-lethal, but not non-painful!” said Ichigo, gingerly touching his shoulder and winching. “That’s definitely gonna bruise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would they suddenly switch to non-lethal?” asked James. “It isn’t like they cared about that before. So why now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Hester said. She pointed to Ichigo. “You two get big baby here on his feet, I’m calling this in. Daniel will want to know about this.” She walked off, pulling out her radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmph. She wouldn’t be so cocky if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the one to take one to the shoulder!” said Ichigo, as James pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” said James. “We’ll deal with that later. Right now, we need to think up a way to get these hostages out of harm’s way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a burst of static from one of the guards caught their attention. The noise was coming from his hip: a walkie-talkie. “Defense team, respond! We heard noises down there, is something going on, over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stood up, making his way over. He looked back at the pair: James shook his head, whereas Ichigo nodded. Luke picked up the radio. “Yeah, everything’s good down here. We just ran into some, uh, big rats. Um...eternal glory to the Diamonds, over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longest short pause followed this. The three of them were incredibly tense, until the other end finally responded. “Understood. Yes, glory to the Gems, and all that, over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed in relief, placing the radio back on the ground. “Crisis averted!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester walked back over. “Okay, Daniel says to proceed. He suggested that we still be careful, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not like we </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be careful,” Ichigo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we’re in the clear,” said Luke. “Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have an idea,” said James, who had been staring at the cultist’s walkie-talkie. “Hester, let me see your radio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “What exactly is it you’re planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bluffing them,” he replied. “Captain Bridge, this is Rook,” he said into the radio. “I have a plan, but I’ll need you to play along, over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Play along’?” Daniel responded. “What exactly are you going to do, over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” he said, turning to his squadmates. “I’m going up there. Keep me covered, but stay out of view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, what are you doing?” said Luke. “Don’t do anything stupid!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” he said, beginning to ascend the staircase. “I know what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within the station, armed cultists covered just about every entrance and exit. The hostages were clustered near the center of the room, on their knees with their hands over their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Near the hostages was a cultist dressed in white, the only one present in that color. James assumed he was a lieutenant of some sort. “Hear me, non-believers, the Gems will soon return!” he said. “All of this world will soon belong to them! All will be their slaves!” James couldn’t help but to roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As dangerous as it could have been, James simply strolled right into the main hall of the station, in clear view of the guards. He had made a point of leaving his weapons downstairs with the others, coming armed with only the radio. As was to be expected, the Children immediately pointed their weapons at him. “Intruder! Freeze!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unperturbed, James slowly raised his hands above his head. The lieutenant strolled over, standing just feet away from him. “Is this all BAINE sends to protect the lives of these innocents? Just one man, unarmed?” He produced a pistol from within his robe, levelling it at James’ head. “How foolhardy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m not alone,” said James. He held down the button on the radio. “Rook here. I’m in position. Are the snipers ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No response. He could tell the lieutenant wasn’t impressed, so he tried again. “I repeat, Rook here. Are the snipers ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before a reply came. “Roger that, Rook,” said Daniel. “Snipers are present, and have eyes on the targets. Just give the signal, over.” James looked directly at the white-clad figure, as if to say ‘your move.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Preposterous!” he said, gun still aimed at James. “Even if you did have snipers, you wouldn’t possibly put so many civilians in danger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither would you, apparently,” James said. “Since you’re using rubber bullets, you obviously don’t want to hurt these people. At least, not badly. So why don’t you do us all a favor, and drop your weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bluffing!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I am, you still sound pretty nervous,” James said. “Are you really ready to take that risk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do what he says already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the hostages had spoken up; James recognized that voice. He looked over to see a familiar face. It was the same man he had seen at Polaris Headquarters. Jermaine Fitzpatrick, Barnabas’ head of security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fitz?” James said in genuine confusion. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t we all been here long enough?” Fitz continued. “Just let us go home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the lieutenant seemed to listen. He faltered for a moment, before speaking into a hidden communicator on his wrist. “All units, drop your weapons. Stand down.” He lowered his pistol to the floor; likewise, the cultists all around the station began placing their firearms on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Law enforcement and BAINE troopers began flowing into the building. The three of James’ compatriots walked up the stairs. “Huh,” said Luke, looking around. “I honestly didn’t think that would work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” James said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The situation was swiftly placed under jurisdiction of the ECPD. The perpetrators were taken into custody, and the hostages were being treated for injuries. For once, it seemed like everything turned out alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At the risk of sounding repetitive, I can’t thank you enough for your help,” said the police commissioner. “I won’t pretend to know anything about this Gem stuff, but your team really saved the day here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, commissioner,” said the commander. “It’s BAINE’s job to protect the people of Earth. We’re just doing our job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only thing is, we still don’t know why the Children of Homeworld did this,” said Daniel. “We don’t have any sort of motive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, funny thing about that,” said the commissioner. “We ran some background checks on the perps. Turns out that all of them worked for Polaris Industries, every last one of them. Weird, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel’s face went pale. “Did you say Polaris?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. We think they were disgruntled employees or something, but we don’t know for--hey, where’re you going?” Daneil had run off to confirm something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain quickly made his way over to his soldiers. He grabbed James by the shoulders, turning him towards him. “Where’s Fitz?” he asked, the urgency in his voice clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Fitz was in there. Where is he now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James only shook his head. “Haven’t seen him. Did you check with the paramedics?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel ran off, leaving James and the others behind in confusion. He checked with everyone, giving a description of the man. Almost nobody had seen him, and those who had had lost track of him at some point. Even the few former hostages were unable to recall when exactly he had arrived, or where he had come from. He checked and rechecked with everybody, but he couldn’t find any trace of Fitz. Before long, he was left standing dejectedly in front of the starion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hester was the first to notice him. “Captain? What’s wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Polaris,” he answered. “St. Augustine, Echo...they played us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Children of Homeworld did not know where Mr. Echo had obtained enough cargo planes to carry their whole army from Europe to the States...and neither did they care. They may have had some questions if they knew that he had acquired them from Polaris, but what they didn’t know didn’t hurt them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One clutched his sceptre close to his chest as he sat in the back of one of these planes. Near him were several crates, each one containing dozens of Cluster Gems. When they were opened, these monstrous Gems would surge outwards into BAINE’s stronghold, under the Radiant One’s command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cult’s leader steeled himself. “Soon,” he said to himself. “This will all be over soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Besieged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Children of Homeworld begin their attack on BAINE's headquarters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-One: Besieged</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May 12, 2016. Sanctum Admantum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the Children of Homeworld prepared to go to war, Mr. Echo sat back and watched from afar. Using the vehicles and weaponry he had acquired from Polaris Industries, the invigorated cultists made their way towards BAINE’s base. It would not be long now before the war was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, Barnabas, I am impressed.” Mr. Echo spoke to a tablet with the C.E.O. in question upon its screen. “Your plan to falsify a Children of Homeworld attack in Empire City was quite impressive. And very convincing, by the look of things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you!” said St. Augustine, clearly very proud of himself. “I figured if I couldn’t throw BAINE off the Children’s scent directly, I would give them another target. Now, they should be spread too thin to fight back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite,” said Mr. Echo. “Now all that remains to be seen is whether or not your plan works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beg pardon?” said Barnabas. “Of course it will work! Why wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are too presumptuous for your own good, Mr. St. Augustine,” said Mr. Echo. “One small incident like this will hardly destroy BAINE’s will to fight. If they truly are to fall today, then the Radiant One must do his job as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you trust him?” Barnabas asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall see, Mr. St. Augustine. We shall see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BAINE Headquarters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand this,” Mills wondered aloud. “What would St. Augustine have to gain from this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had been asking that question for some time now. Why would Polaris hold innocent civilians hostage while pretending to be the Children of Homeworld? The official story was that they were disgruntled ex-employees, but this story held little water to those who knew Barnabas’ true motives. His recent betrayal of BAINE, coupled with the presence, and subsequent absence, of his head of security at the crime scene painted quite a different picture of this incident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me, sir,” said Gina, who was present in his office as well. “There had to have been some sort of profit in it, right? That’s what he goes for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But try as we might, I cannot for the life of me figure out how this would be beneficial to his company,” Mills responded. “If anything, stock prices are likely to plummet because of this. So what did he have to gain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he wasn’t the one getting anything out of it,” Gina said. “After all, you did say he was working for Mr. Echo, didn’t you? He probably put him up to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely, but that opens up a whole new set of possibilities,” said Mills. “We know that Echo is working alongside the Children, do we not? So why could he not simply send them to attack the station? And why even attack the station at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina didn’t respond. She was seemingly occupied with something else, staring at the closed door in the direction of the rest of the base, completely silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Packard?” asked Mills. “What is the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you hear that?” she asked. “Something’s going on…” Curious and confused, the Director made his way over to the door to see if he could hear this curious noise as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was faint, yet unmistakable. Explosions sounded off in the distance, muffled by the thick walls of the compound. Small arms fire rang out, muffling the panicked shouts of troopers. There was no doubt: BAINE was under attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina knew exactly who and what they were dealing with when Morgan pulled back, his face turning pale. “Dammit, not this again!” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“St. Augustine’s attack was nothing more than a diversion,” he said. “A facade to distract us from the real threat. We need backup.” He hurried over to his desk to call in every BAINE soldier he could reach. “Dr. Packard, I need you to make your way to the labs. Make sure Dr. Rhodes is safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina nodded, ready to do just that, but something stopped her before she left the room. The footsteps of at least three individuals, likely more, were rushing down the hallways, getting closer to the Director’s office. “Someone’s coming!” she announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hostiles?” said Mills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno yet,” replied Gina. “We’re about to find out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being aware that an attack was coming, most of BAINE’s agents were caught unawares by the Children’s assault. Unlike the small strike team lead by Mr. Echo several months before, the cultist had this time brought a full army--likewise assisted by swarms of Cluster mutants. Their tactics were largely similar, however: break into the base, and break BAINE with overwhelming firepower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And did they ever have overwhelming firepower. Thanks to Echo’s deal with Polaris, they were practically the army of a small independent nation. APCs, helicopters, and guns--lots and lots of guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BAINE, however, was far from defenseless. Troopers grabbed their guns and launched into the fray, no matter how outmatched they were. The Children’s heavy weapons continued to pound the base from the outside, while the cultists themselves, along with the mutants controlled by their master, stormed the interior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Luke had both been caught in the cafeteria during the attack. Luckily, they had both been able to acquire guns to fend off their attackers. Unluckily, they were still pinned down, with no way of knowing the status of the invasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James, with Luke beside him, took cover behind an overturned table. It wasn’t ideal cover, but it blocked the bullets well enough. “I should’ve known something like this would happen!” he said, blindly sending some pistol bullets at the hostiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, they did say they were gonna come to us!” said Luke. “We know this was happening eventually!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant at a time like this!” James replied. “While we were just minding our own business! I didn’t even get to finish my sub!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cluster mutants had begun to pour into the room. Able to sniff out the agents in their hiding places or behind cover, the monstrous former Gems rushed at the troopers with no regard for their own safety. Luke shoved one off of himself, poofing it on the ground with a well-placed shot. “Where do we go from here?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere else!” James said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and how exactly are we supposed to leave without getting pumped fulla holes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure that out before too long!” James replied. “Help’s bound to come eventually!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it didn’t feel like help </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> come. The invading Children were intent on taking out the soldiers in the room, even though many of them were not actively a threat. The mutated Gems certainly weren’t helping matters, either. But help did eventually arrive, in the form of a barrage of bullets from none other than Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I arrived just in time, then,” he said, already decked out in full armor. “You’re welcome, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vargas!” Luke got to his feet. “Man, are we glad to see you! What’s the situation out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, like you have to ask?” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Vargas, Daniel walked up. “The Children of Homeworld are launching a full-scale assault,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked around. “...I can tell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We lost contact with Director Mills once the attack hit,” Daniel continued. “You two head to the barracks and get geared up. Fireteam Victor will rendezvous outside his office; we’ll discuss strategy then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if strategy’s going to help us here,” said James, before he and Luke ran off. “Don’t get yourselves killed out there!” he called back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel and Vargas fought their way through the compound. Any specialists BAINE had access to, such as air support, had either not arrived yet or been called in the first place. For now, they were on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas’ machine gun tore through waves of Gem mutants, cultists as well. While Daniel was certain that with this firepower, they would be able to meet up with the Director fairly quickly. However, such a thing was not to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While most of their enemies fell easily to Vargas’ heavy weaponry, they soon came across one that would not be so easily felled. Rounding a corner, they were greeted by the sight of a tall figure, at least eight feet, clad in bright green robes. No doubt this was another one of Echo’s machines. With some sort of fuel tank strapped to its back, the figure slowly turned around to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slightly confused by this strange figure’s sudden appearance, Vargas turned to Daniel. “What’s with this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This question was soon answered. The giant held a gun in one hand, which was connected by a tube to the tank on its back. It pointed this gun at the pair, sending out a searing jet of flame from the nozzle. Daniel and Vargas leapt to either side to avoid the fire, which then set the wall behind them alight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrambling to get behind cover, both of them opened fire on their target. Much like their previous encounters with this type of unit, bullets proved ineffective. It only responded with another blast from its flamethrower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now what!?” asked Vargas. “How do we kill this guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no time,” Daniel said. “We have to get to Mills. Follow my lead!” Once the fire stopped, Daniel vaulted over his cover and sprinted towards the door. Before he could make it, his path was blocked when the entire hallway in front of him was enveloped in flame. He skidded to a halt, stopping mere feet away from the conflagration, before stumbling backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, no offense, but your lead sucks!” Vargas shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green-clad titan aimed its thrower at Bridge in his brief moment of helplessness, preparing to incinerate him. Mere seconds before it could do so, a huge tremor shook the entire facility. Both the flametrooper and Daniel (and Vargas) were knocked off their feet by the vibrations, but the latter managed to scramble to what he hoped was a safe distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell was that?” asked Vargas. “They got some kind of new weapon, or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a weapon…” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...the way you said that makes me think you know what it was,” Vargas said. “What was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Cluster!” cried Daniel. “It’s waking up!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Doomsday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the midst of the Children of Homeworld's attack, the Cluster begins to awaken. BAINE is left with no choice but to hope that the Crystal Gems can handle it...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-Two: Doomsday</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas braced himself against another tremor that shook the compound. “Well then, what are we supposed to do!?” he shouted. “How can we fight the Cluster!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t!” Daniel replied. “All we can do right now is fight the Children of Homeworld, and pray that the Crystal Gems have this under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas glanced over at their Flamethrower-clad opponent, which had yet to be harmed by their bullets. “Yeah, I’m not even sure we can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead!” said Daniel. He jumped out from behind cover, firing a spurt of bullets at the flametrooper to get its attention. When said trooper retaliated, Daniel rolled out of the way of the flames. As the enemy took a brief moment to react, Daniel once again opened fire, this time on the fuel tank on its back. It wasn’t enough to destroy the tank yet, or even cause any leaks, but several noticeable dents did appear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now why didn’t I think of that?” Vargas asked himself. “Keep him distracted, I’ll aim for his weak spot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Daniel was hoping that they would take turns distracting it, but Vargas did have the bigger gun, after all. Once again firing to get its attention, Daniel hurried behind cover. The searing heat from this thing’s flames brushed against him; he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worse still, the tremors were still going. They weren’t too powerful yet, but they still were semi-frequent enough to cause problems for the two agents. In addition to making it much harder to aim, it seemed like the facility was being rocked pretty hard by the earthquakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making matters worse, the flames were engulfing the entire room. With nowhere for the heat to go, the entire room became like an oven. And the flametrooper just kept on spewing flames in every direction; it was almost like it realized that the humans weren’t as fireproof as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, boss, you got any other ideas?” asked Vargas. “It’s like the surface of the damn sun in here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel looked around. The only way out of the room was to walk through the fire. But, seeing as their only other option would be to destroy the source of the flames, this was the best choice. Not to mention, blowing up the fuel tank would likely only create more fire. “We have to make a run for it!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you outta your mind!?” said Vargas. “I don’t know if you noticed, but there’s a ten-foot wall of fire blocking our path!” Ten feet was exaggerating a bit, but still. “‘Fire bad,’ remember? It’s like, the leading cause of human death, or something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we stay here, we get roasted alive!” shouted Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We get roasted alive regardless!” Vargas shouted back. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer to take my chances with the problem that I can shoot! You can’t shoot your way out of fire!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow my lead,” said Daniel. “We’ll run on three. One…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, that’s a bad idea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mere moments before Daniel could say ‘three,’ the door on the other side of the room burst open. Luke and James ran in, armored up and weapons hot. Well, James had his weapon--Luke’s was slung over his back, as he was carrying a fire extinguisher in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As James distracted the flametrooper by opening fire on it, Luke got to work putting out the flames. “Come on, let’s get out of here!” he shouted. Daniel and Vargas were quick to oblige. With James holding the enemy at bay, all four of them were able to safely escape from the burning room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with that guy?” asked Luke, once they had all made it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?” said Daniel. “The important thing now is that we made it out. How did you get around to that side, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...we went around,” said James. “Now, shouldn’t we head to the Director’s office now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Vargas. “Let’s get moving before--” With a burst of flames, the door to the previous room was blasted off its hinges. The green-clad robot strolled out of the inferno, aiming its flamethrower at the soldiers. “--that happens…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the flametrooper could let loose with its flames, a shot rang out; a particularly loud one, at that, like the kind from a sniper rifle. The bullet pierced directly through the flametrooper’s fuel tank, causing a jet of flame to shoot out of the hole. It only had a moment to react before it exploded: fire spread across the hallway, and everyone shielded their face from the heat and shrapnel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say that takes care of that, huh?” Hester stepped forwards, a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and we ran into these two on the way here,” Luke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other one in question was Ichigo. He walked up carrying, of all things, a rocket launcher. When confronted with curious glances from the four, he defended himself. “What? I figured we could use all the firepower we could get!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, it’s just that you’re the last person I’d trust with the heavy artillery,” said Vargas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Ichigo seemed to notice something that the others hadn’t, his focus on the blaze behind them. Once more, the strange robot walked out from the fire, this time without its robes. It was identical to the one that they had encountered back when Mr. Echo stormed the base: extremely spindly, with a bulbous white head. The bizarre being charged at them, only for Ichigo to fire a rocket at it. The machine was blown to kingdom come, raining bits of plastic-y material and unknown ehite goop on down on everyone. “Do you trust me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” yelled Luke. “You almost hit us, you maniac!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough arguing, we have to go, now!” said Daniel. “There’s no telling just how bad this invasion really is. And I, for one, would like to stop it as soon as possible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man’s talking sense,” said James. “Come on, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireteam Victor took off running down the hallways of the compound. Everywhere they looked, BAINE troopers were fighting with either cultists of Gem mutants. They helped when they could, but for the most part, their mission was purely to get to the Director.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But really, this wasn’t a good situation. The Children were throwing everything they had at BAINE, at so far, BAINE was losing. Fighting back as hard as it could, of course, but still losing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys! Over here!” When the team was passing by the labs, Gina called to them from inside. She gestured for them to enter, which they did. She, Farouk, and Rhodes were all holed up within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you’re all safe, at least,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As safe as we can be, with all hell breaking loose out there!” said Farouk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” said Rhodes. “Morgan wasn’t able to call for backup, so we’re on our own for now. I’m sure someone will be able to get through to somebody before too long, but there’s no telling how long </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At this point, I’m wondering if we should just wait here,” said Vargas. “With these guys out here, and the Cluster on its way out, there doesn’t really seem to be much we can do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on a second, Rhodes,” said Daniel. “You said that Mills couldn't call for backup. Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you haven’t heard?” said Gina, her expression turning to one of concern. “The Children’s leader guy and a bunch of his thugs stormed into his office and took him hostage! I tried to fight back, but they had him held at gunpoint, there wasn’t anything I could do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last anyone saw, he was taken topside,” said Farouk. “We don’t know where he is currently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then, let’s go find him,” said James. Everyone turned towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I want to save Morgan as much as anyone, but you can’t just run in without a plan,” said Daniel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have one,” said James. “It’ll be just like we did with that fire guy back there. Most of us will distract him, and one goes in to rescue the Director when they aren’t looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” said Vargas. “That’s really all you’ve got?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, do you have any better ideas?” asked Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good plan or not, the Director’s in danger,” said Hester. “I vote we should at least head outside and see what the situation is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” said Ichigo. “A team’s only as good as its leader. Daniel, you’re a good leader, so you can bet that we’re a good team! And BAINE is like one big team, with Mills as the leader...so let’s go save him, team!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina shrugged. “Works for me!” Fireteam Victor set out on their rescue mission, accompanied by herself and Farouk. “You coming, Eddie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really a fighter,” he said. “I’ll see what I can do from here. Best of luck to you all, though!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, we’re gonna need it!” said Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting their way through the adversity, the eight soldiers now made their way to outside the base. The Children of Homeworld were never going to make this easy for them--to them, this was the endgame. Win or lose, this was where it all ended. But BAINE had to be sure that they lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was even possible, the siege was even more vicious from outside the base. Masses of heavy assault vehicles pounded the facility’s defenses, obliterating anything that put up even a bit of a fight. The air was thick with helicopters, each one armed to the teeth, opening fire on the ground resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the first thing Fireteam Victor saw upon exiting the base was not a vehicle, but a collection of figures. Two Children stood, armed, their guns at the ready. Between them, the Radiant One held his staff across Morgan Mills’ neck, a gun pressed to the latter’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The BAINE soldiers pointed their weapons at the Children, who aimed their own in turn. Nobody shot, not wanting Mills to be caught in the crossfire. “Salutations, heretics!” said the Radiant One, his voice eerily calm. “I take it that things are going well for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop him,” said Daniel, his shotgun pointed directly at the Radiant One’s forehead. He would probably hit Mills as well from that angle, but it was more about intimidation at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what good would that do anybody?” the Radiant One said. “The Cluster is about ready to emerge! Surely you have felt it as well? Before long, this planet will be nothing more than a broken husk; a testament to all those who would defy the will of the Diamonds!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you, go back inside!” said Mills. “You have to help the others!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence!” said the Radiant One, pressing his gun harder into his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t abandon you, director!” said Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but you can!” said the Radiant One. “You see, like it or not, you cannot save your beloved leader. Simply because there is no one to save you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The low drone of a helicopter filled the air, as the wind picked up around them all. The aerial vehicle hovered into view above the trio of cultists, its machine guns pointed at the BAINE troopers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for frick’s sake!” exclaimed Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chopper opened fire, sending streams of bullets down on the unfortunate soldiers. Everyone dove for cover, hiding behind anything from destroyed trucks to concrete barriers. With them preoccupied, the Radiant One, along with his entourage and hostage, made their way off towards a tower in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The helicopter didn’t seem to be letting up on its barrage anytime soon. “Vargas!” shouted James. “Get that thing’s attention!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vargas groaned, but nevertheless opened fire. Sure enough, the chopper focused its fire on the larger threat. Doing his best to make sure he wasn’t spotted, James then made his way out from cover, and passed the copter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James!” yelled Luke. “What are you doing!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like!?” he said. “I’m saving our boss!” James turned back around, running off after the Radiant One.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Divine Retribution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In order to save Director Mills, James faces off against the Radiant One himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-Three: Divine Retribution</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the battle raged on around him, James continued to run across the landscape towards the lookout tower where the Director had been taken. Held at gunpoint, Morgan was forced to climb the ladder to the tower’s top. The Radiant One climbed up after him, somehow managing despite holding both a pistol and his sceptre. The pair of guards waited at the bottom, guns at the ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running past the explosions that littered the area, James pulled out his own gun. At this distance it was hard to get a good shot, and the running didn’t help. Rather than alert them with a few wayward shots, he decided to get closer before firing. However, this came with its own share of risks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the guards noticed James approaching, opening fire. He had to tuck and roll to avoid being hit, making his way over towards the tower in a serpentine pattern. He fired back, still moving too fast to hit either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As James drew closer to the tower, he took cover behind one of the support beams. Bullets ricocheted off of the other side as he tried to make himself as skinny as possible. He waited for them to reload, and then dove from behind cover to fire on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to graze one of them, throwing him off balance; the other retreated to behind cover. James took this opportunity to take down the first one, slamming the butt of his rifle into his head. As this one fell unconscious, the other took aim at James. Before they could fire, James sprinted forward, tacking them to the ground. The cultist’s weapon fired into the air, but James was unharmed. He sent a punch against their head, knocking this one out as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James took a moment to catch his breath. He would need to be on top of things if he wanted to go head-to-head with the Radiant One. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, he gripped onto the ladder and began the ascent. The ground shook with another quake, but he held tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up on the viewing platform at the precipice, the Radiant One held Mills out near the edge, forcing him to view all of the carnage that was going on on the ground. “Can you see now, Director?” he said. “Your army never stood a chance against mine. Your defenses will be ravaged, your soldiers slaughtered. This is the penance that must be paid for daring to stand against the Diamonds!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his situation, Morgan was unafraid of his captor. “You truly are a madman,” he said. “You let your blind faith and obedience cloud your better judgement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarity has long been mistaken for madness among our kind,” the Radiant One responded. “My faith and obedience to the Diamonds allows me to see clearer than any before me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does your clarity allow you to see?” said Morgan. “That we are all about to die? Or that the Diamonds returning would only result in our destruction?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would result in our ascension!” the Radiant One shouted indignantly, pushing Mills closer to the edge. “For too long, humanity has been wallowing in its own filth, tearing itself apart over petty grudges! I aim to bring peace to our race! For us to become a part of something greater!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if what you speak is true...why would you want to be a servant of the Diamonds?” Morgan said. “A mere pawn in a tyrannical regime, spreading death across the universe, servitor to rulers who give less than a damn about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing, heretic!” shouted the Radiant One, Mills’ words clearly striking a nerve. “When you are reincarnated as a lowly off-color, you will wish you had heeded my warning! But for now, you will watch as your feeble attempts at resistance are torn asunder! And when BAINE is nothing but ash...you will join them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely.” The Radiant One turned around, pulling Morgan with him, to see that James had made it up to the platform. He stood near the ladder, aiming his gun at the Children’s leader. “Let him go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlikely,” said the Radiant One, parroting James’ words. He placed the Director in front of himself, shielding himself from harm. “I’m sorry to say, but this I cannot do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you have to gain from this?” asked James. “From any of this? Why attack BAINE if the Cluster is going to destroy the Earth anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot be allowed to escape Homeworld’s wrath,” the Radiant One said. “Sinners such as yourself cannot be allowed the same graces as those like us, who are loyal to the Diamonds’ dogma. Although we may die, we will not permit you to escape judgement. In fact…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One suddenly pointed his pistol at James, letting a few bullets fly. With nowhere to take cover, James was forced to hold up his own gun to prevent himself from being shot. This rendered the rifle inoperable in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gun no longer being aimed at this head, Mills was finally able to take action. He thrust his elbow into the Radiant One’s gut, momentarily winding him. As he tried to aim his gun at his escaped hostage, Morgan caught his arm, forcing it upwards as he moved to restrain him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Radiant One was not without tricks. Staff still in hand, he swung the makeshift weapon Morgan, making contact with his arm. The Director let go, as he moved a short distance away, preparing to take another swing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James threw his useless gun aside, charging. He grabbed onto the Radiant One’s staff, the two of them wrestling for control. After struggling for a bit, Morgan reeled up to throw a punch. James let go just as the punch connected, knocking the Radiant One back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off the impact, the Radiant One prepared himself for combat. “Why do you continue to fight!?” he exclaimed. “Soon, all life will be snuffed out on this miserable planet! It is pointless to try and resist!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James and Morgan stood side by side, bracing themselves for the battle to come. “Well...maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why we’re fighting,” said James. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s pointless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One let out a peal of mirthless laughter. “I suppose so,” he said. “After all, I still fight as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is pointless, why not stop all of this?” asked Morgan. “Neither of us have anything to gain from this war!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is where you’re wrong,” said the Radiant One. “Pointless as it may be, in the name of the Diamonds…” He held up his staff. “...I will fight to the last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One charged; James and Morgan did the same. James was caught by a swing of the Radiant One’s staff, though Morganwas able to get a punch in. The Radiant One swung once more, Morgan blocking with his arm. James recovered from the impact, grappling with the Children’s leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was a surprisingly adept combatant, the Radiant One was clearly outmatched, something he seemed to realize. He began taking on a more defensive stance, focusing on distancing himself from the two fighters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got him on the ropes,” said James. “Let’s finish this before it escalates any further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” said Mills. The two split up, trying to cover their opponent from both sides. The Radiant One, seemingly growing tired from the ongoing fight, was unsure of which one to face, something they would take advantage of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of this!” said the Radiant One. He grabbed the head of his staff pointing the lower end of it at Morgan. Twisting the head, a shot of some kind of energy was fired from a nozzle at the tip, striking the Director in the chest. It seemed to be concussive in nature, stunning rather than harming him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James ran in for another strike at the Radiant One, crouching underneath this staff before driving his fist towards his stomach. The Radiant One dodged to the side at the last second, retaliating with a punch of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Radiant One raised his staff above his head, preparing to bring it down on James. However, a click from behind him caused him to turn around. Morgan held on to the Radiant One’s discarded pistol, aiming it at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems as though devotion can only get you so far,” Morgan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Further than you will get,” said the Radiant One. Quicker than Morgan could react, he flung his staff sideways. This projectile struck Morgan, causing him to miss his shot. The Radiant One shoulder-charged him, colliding with Morgan before he could react. This impact caused Morgan to stumble backwards, his momentum carrying him over the guardrail and down towards the ground below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” James sprang to his feet, running to catch the Director before he could fall. But by the time he reached the edge, Morgan had fallen too far. James couldn’t bring himself to watch what happened when he hit the ground, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An ignominious end for an ignominious creature,” said the Radiant One. “And you will join him!” He raised his staff over his head, preparing to bring it down on James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> will!” Just as the Radiant One swung the staff down, James reached up and caught it mid-swing. He pulled himself to his feet, the two of them struggling for control of the staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of trying to pry the staff from the Radiant One’s grip, James remembered what the staff had done earlier. Grabbing the staff by the diamond-shaped head, James forced the tip against the robed figure’s chest. He twisted the head, sending an energy blast into his opponent’s chest, who released his grasp over the contested weapon as he was knocked backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James didn’t waste time letting the Radiant One recover. As soon as he held the staff in his hands, he swung it like the club as hard as he could. The head collided with the Radiant One’s, a loud crack reverberating through the air. He was still on his feet, so James swung again. And again, and again, until James was sure that he had to at least be somewhat dazed. Summoning all of his strength, as well as his inner batter, James swung the staff one final time, hard enough for the Radiant One to briefly go airborne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What James hadn’t noticed was that the multicolored head of the staff was becoming more and more cracked with each swing. With this final blow, the glass gave way, shattering into pieces, and revealing the object hidden inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James only had a moment to realize what it was. Sealed within this staff was a gemstone. Smooth in texture and pinkish in color, it was shaped like a heart, and could have fit into a person’s hand. Light shone out from the gem: it was about to form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both James and the Radiant One were pushed back by the sheer size of the creature, barely managing to avoid being shoved off of the edge. The corrupted Gem was now fully visible. It resembled a butterfly, or perhaps a moth. Either way, James had to roll out of the way of the confused creature’s pointed limbs as it stomped across the platform. The Gem extended its wings, covered with intricate diamond and heart patterns, before taking off into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone would have to deal with the corrupted Gem later. Right now, James’ attention was drawn to the Radiant One, who had pulled himself up off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was breathing heavily, apparently trying to control his anger. He held his hand over his mask, which had been torn by the repeated strikes. “Why...can’t...you understand!?” he yelled. “There is no point to any of this! We, humans, are all worthless! I am trying to bring our kind into an era of prosperity!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By joining the Diamonds?” said James. “Even if what you believe about reincarnation is true, I don’t think they’d have our best interests in mind, even as Gems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you don’t think!” cried the Radiant One. He tore off his mask, revealing his true face. Though contorted in fury, his complexion was ghostly pale, aside from some wounds from where the staff had hit. His messy hair was pure white as well, almost the same color as his skin. His eyes were two different colors: his left eye was a deep blue, his right eye a golden yellow. “None of you ever think about how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> life would be if we could be Gems!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Locked in service to a bunch of genocidal maniacs?” said James, clearly unimpressed. “No thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could work for something greater! Something to serve, rather than just meaningless insects, crawling around on a worthless rock! At lead we would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He fell to his knees as he quivered with rage, placing his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James stood there, preparing for when his second wind came. But the Radiant One just sat there, barely moving. Eventually, he stopped shivering altogether. James approached him cautiously, nudging him with his foot. “Uh...R-Radiant One? You good?” No reply. He was still breathing, so James leaned closer to see what was happening. Although the cult leader seemed to still be conscious, he was completely unresponsive, just staring down at the floor. Shrugging, James walked to the other side of the tower and sat there, not wanting to leave him alone should he try and escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turns out, destroying that staff and setting the Gem within free had unintended consequences for the greater war. Using that same staff, the Radiant One was able to control the Cluster mutants, driving them to become violent and aggressive towards humans, something they wouldn’t have otherwise been unless provoked. With the mutants in question reverting to a relatively docile state, the Children of Homeworld lost their greatest edge in the battle. Although they had impressive hardware, BAINE did as well. What BAINE didn’t have, however, was a seemingly endless army of mutated Gems. And now that these Gems were no longer being controlled, their advantage was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the battle had ended. It took several hours of fighting like hell, but BAINE had finally managed to triumph over their adversaries. It was only when no more helicopters filled the air, no more explosions shook the ground, that James realized the war was over. He felt it safe to finally descend the ladder towards the ground, leaving the Radiant One in the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon reaching the ground, James was immediately greeted by Ichigo and Luke. The latter was quick to pat him on the back, while the former made his excitement clear. “We won!” exclaimed Ichigo. “It was pretty touch-and-go for a moment back there, but we did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James, I saw you up there!” said Luke. “You and their boss going head-to-head, that was amazing! I take it you won, seeing as you’re still here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the Director?” said James. When he had looked around, he hadn’t seen him, which could either have been a good thing or a bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ichigo and Luke both looked to one another, their excitement faltering. “Some of our medics took him to the infirmary a while ago,” said Ichigo. “He’s not dead, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hurt pretty bad,” finished Luke. “They don’t know if he’ll be able to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked down, internally cursing himself. “I was supposed to save him,” he said quietly. “I couldn’t even do that. If I had only been a little bit faster I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, Rook.” Daniel approached the trio, looking as authoritative as ever despite being exhausted from the long fight. “If you hadn’t gone after them, not only would Director Mills be dead right now, but the Radiant One very well could have escaped. Thanks to you, not only could Mills survive, but we’ve captured the leader of the Children of Homeworld. I think that counts as a victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to think just surviving this whole ordeal is victory enough!” said Hester. “But Daniel’s right. Regardless of casualties, we managed to stop the Children of Homeworld. We couldn’t have done it without any one of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” said Daniel. “Many good soldiers were lost today. We wouldn’t have won without their efforts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shot down a helicopter!” exclaimed Ichigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Ichigo, who shot down a helicopter,” said Daniel. “Now, this has been a long, hard fight. We need to regroup with the other Fireteams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what he says when he means ‘take a nap’!” Luke said aside to James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the war over, the only thing left to do was to return to base. A celebration wouldn’t have been out of place, but for now, being alive was the only celebration anyone needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” said James. “I haven’t felt any quakes in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess you’re right,” said Luke. “I guess that means the Gems took care of the Cluster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that makes two victories in one day,” said James, finally cracking a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their war with the Children of Homeworld having come to a close, BAINE moves forward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Twenty-Four: Epilogue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May 14, 2016. Former BAINE Headquarters.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the wake of the attack by the Children of Homeworld, BAINE had had a hard time recuperating from the damages. Not only had much damage been done to the facility itself, but one glaring weakness in their defenses had now been realized: their enemies now knew where the headquarters was. And even though they had survived this attack, the Children of Homeworld were still out there. Not to mention, Mr. Echo was unaccounted for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Director Mills had survived his fall. Thanks to being quickly taken to the infirmary to be treated, his injuries were not fatal. However, he had landed on his back, causing immense damage to his spine. From the waist down, he was completely paralyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mills had always been a fighter. Despite his near-fatal fall, critical nerve damage, and being unconscious for over a day on top of that, he still insisted on returning to his position as normal, despite the urgings of his caregivers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In times like these, we need all capable hands at their station,” he had told them. “And though my legs may be failing me, I assure you, these hands are still quite capable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the pain doing so caused him, Mills was adamant that he give an address to the soldiers of BAINE. The way he saw it, he was still alive, and therefore, acting leader of this branch of the organization. His condition aside, he felt he still had a duty to all the agents working for him. It took some convincing, but his doctors eventually agreed to let him give a speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soldiers and workers all gathered in the central pavilion, Mills was wheeled onto the raised platform at the room’s front. Many, if not all, of the people were surprised to see him recovered so soon. Mostly, though, people were just relieved that he was alright, James most of all. The Director began to speak:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that there have been some rumors going around regarding myself,” he said. “Rumors that I tragically lost my life in the battle against the Children. I come here today to tell you that these rumors...are absolutely true. As you can see, I am no longer with us.” Light laughter among the audience. “All joking aside, we have recently been through quite an ordeal. This was not an easy battle. But, despite the hardship, we managed to pull through once again! And I have each and every one of you to thank for that! We never could have pulled through without the bravery, tenacity, and loyalty shown by every single man and woman present here today!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know many of you are exhausted. I myself am quite fatigued. But as much as I’m certain we all would like to rest, we still have work to do. As I am sure many of you are aware, we are no longer safe now that the Children of Homeworld know our location. Although we won this most recent battle, we may not be so lucky should another like it come to our doorstep in the future. I believe we have only one choice: we must relocate. Move the base somewhere free from those who would seek to destroy us. We have no idea what the Children of Homeworld could be planning, nor what other enemies might benefit from their knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We will take a day or so to select a location to form our new base, but until then, prepare yourselves. The Cluster may have been halted, but we now know that Homeworld has renewed interest in our planet. It is not only our fellow humans we must be wary of. We must be prepared in the event that Homeworld, or some other great threat, decides to make itself known. But, knowing all of you, I am confident that no matter what comes our way, we will fight to the last to defend our home from those who would attempt to take it from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep underground, in the lowest levels of the soon-to-be abandoned BAINE headquarters, two figures walked down a dimly-lit hallway. Daniel strolled with purpose, while Gina examined the information on a tablet she held, relaying it to her former Captain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we did a little digging on this guy,” she said. “Apparently, his name is Aster White. He inherited control of the Children of Homeworld from his father, who inherited it from </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> mother, and so on and so forth. It’s apparently been going on like this for several generations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Aster White’, huh?” Daniel mused. “Seems like he was really born into this life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally,” said Gina. “Also, his parents are named Nova and Proxima White, so I can’t help but think someone changed their name somewhere along the line…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the hallway was a set of double doors, which the two of them were let into by a guard. Inside this room was none other than the Radiant One himself, contained behind a glass barrier. His multicolored robes had been swapped out for a black jumpsuit. As soon as the agents walked into the room, he made his displeasure clear by glaring up at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel approached the glass. “Mr. White?” he said. “Or do you prefer to go by Aster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer to go by the Radiant One,” the prisoner replied. “My rightful title.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, right. Anyways, I was wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aster looked around at his surroundings. “I feel like I have no choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Daniel. “Now, from our research, we were able to find that you aren’t alone in leading the Children. You have help from the four Archons. Could you tell us a bit more about them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to,” said Aster, much to Daniel and Gina’s surprise. “I may lead the Children, but my Archons lead the people. With their help, I am able to control the people of this world socially, economically, politically, and martially. Each one of them is a figure of quite high stature, I can assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” said Daniel. “And what about Mr. Echo? What can you tell us about him? Do you happen to know where he is now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did not keep tabs on Mr. Echo,” he replied. “Although he was our ally, we were long aware that he worked outside of our order, as a non-believer. Mr. Echo was merely an opportunist, looking to gain something through our efforts. But, as we also had something to gain from the partnership, we went along with it regardless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gine stepped forward. “And can you tell us where the ‘Sanctum Adamantum’ is located?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This, alas, I cannot do,” he said. “The Sanctum Adamantum is the most sacred site to our order. To reveal its location to an outsider is tantamount to heresy. To willingly give away such information would surely bring down the Diamonds’ wrath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you, buddy, but the Diamonds aren’t bringing much of anything,” said Daniel. “The Crystal Gems put the kibosh on the Cluster. And as for your order...well, look where being pious got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aster laughed, standing up. “I truly pity non-believers such as yourself. How must it feel to be so blind to the true nature of this universe? To be truly ignorant of the blessings we have been given, and to squander them when given the chance. You, and your Crystal Gem allies, stand in the way of true salvation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again with this preachy stuff!” said Daniel. “You know, pal, if the Diamonds cared about us so much, maybe they wouldn’t have planted a doomsday device in the middle of our planet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Diamonds don’t care about us,” Aster replied. “We are but lowly organics. But this is the very reason why we must worship them! We must gain their favor if we are to be saved from the darkness of a cold, uncaring universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riiight. Well, I think we’ll take our chances with the Crystal Gems anyway,” Daniel said. “But, it was good talking to you. Don’t get too comfortable in there, we’re moving in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly know nothing,” Aster said as Daniel and Gina turned to leave. “Gemkind is the sole beacon of light in this universe! There are dark terrors out there, Captain, and without the Diamonds’ protection, they will eat us alive! You must repent!” The doors closed behind them, shutting out Aster’s mad rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- - -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Sanctum Adamantum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The attack has failed,” said the yellow Archon. “We have yet to hear from the Radiant One. Mr. Echo has disappeared. BAINE has won, and the Cluster has been disabled. It’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four of the Archons sat around the table, the shock of the Children’s defeat still fresh in their minds. WIthout the Radiant One to guide them, they were at a loss as to how to proceed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That settles it,” said the white Archon. “We must choose a new Radiant One.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am somehow the one who doubts him?” said the blue Archon. “Until we are absolutely certain that he has died, Aster White will remain the Radiant One!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And without the guidance of a Radiant One, how do you propose we proceed?” asked the white Archon. When the blue Archon was unable to answer, he nodded. “Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All we can do now is go back into hiding,” said the yellow Archon. “This may have been a defeat, but I assure you, it is a temporary one. Once the Diamonds return for real--which I have faith that they will--we will reunite. But until then, we will have to lay low.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” said the blue Archon. All four of them stood up. Gentlemen...I look forward to our next meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them bowed to one another, before going their separate ways. The pink Archon, who had been quiet for the whole meeting, paid special attention to make sure he was alone. Only when he was absolutely certain that nobody else was present in the room did he make his next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his hand up to his ear, activating some kind of earpiece. “This is Agent Janus reporting to Xevel High Command,” he said in a hushed voice. “The Cluster has been...postponed. It’s now or never…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand, the end! Well, this was a really interesting story to write! It had its ups, it had its downs...but I really wanna know about the end result! Tell me what you thought, and I hope you're excited for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>